Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Johto Expansion. Walker, Jerry and TJ set off to discover the secrets of the Sinnoh region. Chapter 64: It's over, all over. But, one last game of pinball...(complete)
1. It starts on a Boat

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 1: It starts on a Boat...

"We're on a boat, we're on a boat!" Walker and Kalvin sang, sipping from old fashioned mugs.

"Are you both drinking?" Jerry asked.

"Rootbeer" Walker answered, pretending to be tipsy. "This is fun. You should try it."

Jerry frowned. "Well, I would, but I don't have the money to. I spent all of my money on PS3 1/2 and I spent all of your money paying the bail for a criminal named John Wood."

"You paid the bail for a criminal?" Walker asked. "Exactly what did he do to be locked up?"

"Stole candy from a baby" Jerry answered, sipping from a mug of rootbeer.

"How did you...?"

"I stole Kalvin's money" Jerry answered. "You know, I think he may actually be drunk."

"What makes you say that?" Walker asked.

"The fact that he's asking out a lamp to be his date for the morning."

The two dragged the supposedly drunk Kalvin to a fleet of ships that were all heading to different regions. "Okay, what's our boat again?" Walker asked.

"The one that says Durst Inc on it" Jerry replied. "The company owner gave me one for free, plus eight dollars shipping and handling after the first four months. I charged it to your emergency emergency visa."

"Why did you do that?" Walker asked, outraged.

Jerry tried to calm him down. "Relax dude! I figured it wouldn't matter because you won't have to pay a cent."

"Huh?"

"You know that we'll have crashed the boat long before the four months are up" Jerry explained. "So it's basically free."

Walker had to admit that was true. "You know, in the buissness world, you would have made millions with this idea." They boarded their boat and waited until the boats took off to talk. And that's when they realised something wasn't right..."Where's Kalvin?" Walker asked.

"Um...oh! Maybe he decided to play marco polo. MARCO!"

"I'm right here!" a man named Marco replied, throwing a fish at him. "Marco's the name and I catch water Pokemon. I used to be named Mako, but a whole copyright infridgement over my name sounding like some fish guy who plays cards or something forced me to change my name legally." Jerry kicked Marco in the shin and told him to bring him a mocha latte.

"That worked...so well" Walker replied, sarcastically.

"You try to find Kalvin then" Jerry said.

Walker shrugged. "He probably got on the wrong boat. Our boat was right next to the one that was going to the Orre region."

"Orre?" Jerry asked.

"It's a region known for having a huge infestation of shadow Pokemon" Walker explained. "Shadow Pokemon are evil, tainted Pokemon that need to be turned back into normal in order for them to use any move other than Shadow Rush or something like that. Kalvin will be fine."

Suddenly, a man with a blue beatles haircut and a stretchy jumpsuit crashed the party on the limbo deck, sending the passengers screaming to below deck, while Walker and Jerry reached for their Pokeballs. It took them a moment to realise they had sent them to Professor Elm so he could enter Feraligatr into a Pokemon contest. "Ahh, Feraligatr" Jerry sighed, remembering his old pal. A montage of their training together played with moments of "Jack the Feraligatr" biting his owner.

"We need Pokemon to deal with this rejected Beatles guy!" Walker shouted in surprise. "I mean, who does he think he is, interupting the limbo deck party?"

"I know, man!" Jerry agreed, raising his fists up, ready to turn what could be a peaceful Pokemon battle into a street brawl.

"Yo, what's up guys?" TJ shouted, attracting the attention of a criminal that looked vaguely like John Wood. "Um, nice criminal?" He then waved to Walker and Jerry. "Hi guys!" The noise got the blue haired idiot's attention.

"Nobody move or I'll detonate a stuffed pillow I have!" the guy yelled, making people believe he meant it.

"Great work, TJ!" Jerry shouted to him. "Now that you're here, could you bring me a glass of wine and some cheese?"

"I feel like a joke has just been made" TJ said.

"Maybe that's because it has" Jerry replied.

"Hey Jerry" Walker said. "He just said stuffed pillow. You wanna make the quote?"

"One hundred thread count, one hundred dead count" Jerry copied from American Dad, getting a standing ovation for his convincing role as Stan.

"Shut up!" the blue haired crazy yelled. "Nobody mocks Team Galactic!" Everyone bust out laughing.

"You expect to be threatening with a name like that?" Walker laughed.

The Galactic guy was angry. "Go, Glameow! Tear them apart!"

Jerry stopped laughing. "here, kitty kitty. Let me see how cute you are..." Glameow slashed at his face. "Never mind, who's got a Pokemon?"

A short girl with red hair and scientificy glasses threw the three of them Pokeballs. "You three! You have to save the boat from Team Galactic!"

"Hi Hayley!" they said back, waving at her.

"What? How did you know it was me?"

"Well..." Jerry replied, going into flashback mode.

(Flashback)

"Sup Hayley!" Jerry said over his cellphone two days ago. "Whatcha need?"

"Hey man. I got a job as the new Pokemon Professor of the Sinnoh region! I'll be on a boat from Durst Inc in two days."

"That's the boat we're using to go to the Sinnoh region too!" Jerry replied happily.

"Cool man! I'll see you there! I'll be wearing a lab coat and scietificy glasses to make me look like a professor. Professor Hayley!"

(End Flashback)

"Oh yeah..." she remembered, seeing the flashback. "Use those starter Pokemon to beat the blue headed moron into a new fashion statement. Jerry, I gave you Turtwig. It's a grass type turle Pokemon and it has solid defense. Walker, I gave you Chimchar, a hot headed chimp of the fire type variety. And Kalvin..." She looked at TJ. "Huh, what happend to Kalvin?"

"He got on the wrong boat" Walker replied. "We think."

"Crap!" Hayley yelled. "Oh well, TJ'll do too. I gave you the water type penguin, Piplup."

"Cool!" they all said.

The Galactic grunt frowned. " never signed up to take on starter Pokemon! We quit! By the way, my name is Yu."

"Me?" TJ asked.

"No, You."

"Me?" Jerry asked.

"No, no. You!"

"Make up your mind" Walker sighed.

"Argh! My name is You!"

"Who?" Hayley asked, getting annoyed.

"Grah! Never mind!" Yu recalled Glameow and retreated to a small row boat off the side of the ship. "And row! And row!"

"That was defientnly weird" Hayley remarked. "Look! Sinnoh is right over there!"


	2. A Professor's Power

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 2: A Professor's Power

The boat docked at Sandgem Town and Hayley brought the group to her laboratory. "It has everything, including a party balloon blow up machine."

"You mean it fills the balloons with air?" Walker asked. "Why not just use an air pump or something?"

"Actually, it just pops the balloons" Hayley explained. "Or in a sense, blows them up. In case I feel lazy."

Jerry walked over to a red and white machine. "What is this used for?"

Professor Hayley began to explain. "It's a Pokemon Transfer Machine, only usable by professors like me. It allows you to transfer Pokemon from another lab to here."

Jerry started hitting random buttons and got it to work. Prfoessor Elm's face lit up on the monitor above. "Hey, Elm! I need my Feraligatr."

Professor Elm frowned. "Okay...I suppose. I just need to find the right Pokeball..." After a few minutes of searching, he placed a Pokeball on the transfer machine. "Okay, here you go!" In a matter of seconds, the Pokeball transfered to the machine in Sinnoh and Jerry picked it up, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Murkrow!" it chirped.

Walker took the Pokeball from Jerry. "Return, Murkrow." As it returned to the Pokeball, Jerry gave Elm a look.

"Where's my Feraligatr? If you lost Jack...!"

"NO!" Elm yelled in fright. "I mean, no." He cleared his throat. "I merely picked up a Pokeball from the wrong stck. Here!" Once again, a Pokeball was transfered to the Sinnoh machine, which broke due to overuse.

"  
>It's still new" Hayley explained.<p>

Jerry threw out the Pokemon inside, which turned out to be his Misdreavus. "That's not Jack! Oh well. Misdreavus is still cool." He returned the ghost to her Pokeball. "Well, Hayley. It was good to see you again, dude."

"Yeah man" Hayley replied. "Keep in touch."

Walker interupted. "Can I...?"

Hayley had dressed into judge clothes. "Yes, you may approach the bench." Walker rolled his eyes and approached the newly made bench.

"Can I get a...?"

"All questions must be asked in the form of a question" Hayley interupted.

"I was asking in the form of a question..." Walker tried to say.

"Then speak already, man! I haven't got all day! I have new Pokemon to deliver."

"You might want to speak up" TJ suggested.

"I'm trying to...!"

Hayley hit the bench with her gravel. "Don't take that tone with me! You're guilty!"

"I knew it!" TJ cried.

"So sad that my friend is...a shoplifter" Jerry said sadly.

"I just want a guidebook for Sinnoh!" Walker yelled.

Hayley blinked. "Why didn't you just ask?" She handed him a blue guidebook.

"I tried to..."

"Yeah, Walker!" TJ shouted. "You should have asked." Walker sighed and gave up. "That's right, listen to the group leader."

Jerry wheeled on TJ. "What? I'm the group leader!"

"Says who?" TJ asked.

"Says me" Jerry replied.

"Fine" TJ spat. "Then we'll vote. All in favor of me being group leader, raise your hand." No hands were raised and a tumbleweed called Betty rolled through the lab.

"All in favor of me being the leader" Jerry said. Walker, Hayley and Clippy the paperclip had their hands raised. Even TJ found his hand raised. "Okay, guess that makes me the leader."

TJ glared at his hand. "So, even you would betray me..." Suddenly, the lab door exploded and a girl with purple hair and too much lipstick entered.

"Give us your Pokemon!" she screeched.

"Us?" Walker asked, looking around. "I only see one of you."

"My name is Jupiter of Team Galactic" she announced. "Afraid yet?" To her surprise, the others all laughed at her. "I knew that Yu would find someway to screw up our reputation."

"Who?" TJ asked.

Jupiter let out a low growl. "I'm threw playing games, boys! Now hand me your Pokemon!"

Hayley pushed her outside and released her Kirlia. "Come on, lipstick freak. I'll defeat you using my prized Pokemon, Kirlia."

"A Pokemon professor" Jupiter growled. "I'll have my Mothim eat you for breakfast!" She released Mothim, a moth Pokemon.

"This looks like a battle for the ages" Walker said. "Who wants to go eat at the Mcdonalds down the street?" Walker, Jerry and TJ snuck away to eat while Professor Hayley battled Jupiter.

"Kirlia, use Confusion!" Kirlia sent a psychic wave of energy toward Mothim.

"Block it with Protect!" Jupiter cried. Mothim blocked the attack and then used Gust.

"Double Team!" Hayley countered. Kirlia split into multiple forms, the real one escaping the powerful tornado. "Great, now use Magical Leaf!" Kirlia spun around a little and then sent magic leaves at Mothim.

"Protect!" Jupiter cried. Mothim protected itself from the barrage.

"Magical Leaf again!" Hayley ordered.

"Protect!" Jupiter shouted. The same result occured as last time, leaving Hayley to try something different.

"Kirlia, spin and use Confusion!" Kirlia spun a little, then sent another wave of energy toward Mothim.

"Protect!" Jupiter yelled. However, Mothim was unable to comply and was knocked out due to being weak to Psychic type moves. "What happend?"

"The more you use Protect in succession" Hayley explained, "The more likely it will fail the next time."

Jupiter growled at her. "I'll get you one of these days..." She ran off, leaving Hayley to search for her friends.

"Where'd they go?" she asked herself. A constant mooing echoed in her head. "Not now, MooMoo!"


	3. Modern Robin Hood

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 3: Modern Robin Hood

As the three friends set out on their journey through Sinnoh, nothing, and I do mean nothing, was going to distract them. Okay, I lied. "Cool!" Walker shouted as he caught site of a subway in the middle of the forest.

"Nice!" Jerry said, staring at a monument to Metal Gear Solid.

TJ was unimpressed by those things. Instead, he saw a cute, innocent little Vulpix. "How cute. Come here, little guy..." Vulpix opened its mouth and fired an ember attack at him. "Girl?" The vulpix nodded. "Oh, excuse me for not knowing your gender. I should catch this Vulpix. How are you supposed to that again?"

(Flashback)

"You battle a Pokiemon like this" Jerry instructed, rocket launcher in hand.

"Um, you typoed" TJ pointed out.

"So?"

"Okay. But how will blowing a Pokemon up help me to capture it?"

Jerry blinked for a second. "You wanted to capture one?" he asked. "Oh! Then ignore the rocket launcher."

(End Flashback)

TJ threw a rock at Vulpix, missing it. The rock hit a tree and smacked into the moument of Metal Gear Solid, the staue shattering once the rock chipped it. "Ooops..."

"Damn it, TJ" Jerry grumbled. "This is like when we played Mario Tetris back in high school..."

(Flashback)

The two sat in the library, playing Mario Tetris. "Okay" Jerry said. "I'll tell you when to shift. I'll take the moving."

"Okay" TJ agreed. As the game started, the two became in sync...for a little while, anyway. But...

"TJ, shift!" Jerry ordered a split second before the tile hit the wrong place.

"It helps if you don't ask me to shift a second right before it touches the blocks" TJ explained.

"Damn it. TJ, shift." Again, the block hit others, causig a major pile up that ultimately led to their loss.

"We were doing better before we switched to level 2" TJ said. "Want to go back to level 3?"

(End Flashback)

"Yeah, it is just like that time" TJ agreed.

Walker had two tuna subs in hand. "Well, what's going on over here?"

"I was just about to tell the story of Robin Hood" Jerry said. "Okay, little forest Pokemon." He looked at his friends. "Aw, you guys can listen to. Now, this is the story of Robin Hood..."

(Story Begins)

_Once upon a time, there was a handsome and rich thief named Robin Hood._ Jerry swung down from the trees in the clothes of Robin Hood, holding two bags of money.

_You? Robin Hood? _TJ laughed.

_Can it, TJ! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Little John followed cloely behind. _TJ entered the forest as well, dressed as Little John. "Oh, you are so going to pay for this! I should be the leader."

"Whatever dude" Jerry frowned. _The skies turned dark as rian clouds appeared, giving the duo the perfect oppertunity to steal from King Lion Face._ Everyone looked at Jerry. "What? I forgot the name of the guy." _The duo decided to enter the city of Nottingham and steal money from King Lion Face and give it to the poor, meaning Little Jon would give some to the townsfolk and Jerry would keep the rest so that he could use the newly created internet to hunt for videogame deals. _Jerry looked at everyone. "And I don't want to hear that the internet or video games hadn't been invented yet because this is my story and I say they were."

_Now, back to my great story. _

"We'll sneak in at ten past bed time" Jerry said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah" TJ answered. "Why am I wearing a buissness suit?"

"Um...because you're my buissness partner" Jerry replied, making some sence.

_So the two waited until ten after the bed time to strike and then raced through the rainy night till they reached the castle of King Lion Face. _

"We need to break it down" TJ observed.

"Watch this" Jerry replied, using a rocket launcher to blow it up.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" TJ asked.

"Shut up and follow me. The guards are coming." They listened in silence for a few minutes, but no guards arrived. "Maybe not. Let's go."

_So they snuck inside and stealthily passed the guards._

Jerry and TJ walked calmly past the two sleeping guards. "Someone should inform the king that they aren't doing a good job" TJ remarked.

"Fine. Then you go do it" Jerry replied.

TJ considered it for a moment. "Nah. I guess they're doing fine."

_The two snuck into the treasure room, where they found King Lion Face waiting with a squad of guards, playing a strange game of cards called Yu-Mi-Oh! or something of that nature. I can't remember because I'm tired._

"Who's interupting our card game?" Walker asked, having a lion's mane beard. "Ohy, very funny, Jerry. And by the way, the correct name for our card game is..."

"Don't care" Jerry said quickly. "Hand us your gold."

"Of course you don't care" Walker muttered under his breath. "And no. You can't have my gold. I worked hard taxing it from my loyal people." Outside, an angry mob had firey torches lit and pitchforks.

"Loyal indeed" TJ said sacrastically, staring over the edge. He leaned over too far and fell into the mob.

"Son of an ostrich, TJ!" Jerry yelled.

"I'm okay!" TJ yelled back. "Wait, get away from me with that fire!"

Jerry held out a new pack of cards. "Look, the new expansion. We'll make a trade. These new packs for all of your gold."

Walker and his guards considered for a moment, then made a sane decision. "Eh. I can always get more gold."

"And I can always take it from you" Jerry laughed, throwing the packs into the air for the royal guards and Walker to fight over. He took the gold, then jumped out the window and began searching for a lady to court.

_And everyone lived happily ever after._Jerry looked up from his story to find TJ and Walker upset and carrying knives. "Dudes, what the hell?"

"What?" TJ asked. "We weren't going to attack you."

"TJ challenged me to a knife throwing contest while you were telling your boring story" Walker explained.

"Your story was so boring" TJ said. "That it put the wild Vulpix to sleep and I caught it."

"My story wasn't boring!" Jerry yelled. "It was patriotic."


	4. Get a Jubilife!

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 4: Get a Jubilife!

"This appears to be Jubilife City" Walker announced as they entered the big city.

"Where's the big apple?" TJ asked.

"In New York City" Walker replied.

"Well, I'm going to buy a banjo" TJ declared, marching off to the banjo store.

"What do you want to do, man?" Jerry asked.

"Not sure" Walker replied. Their choice was made up as Eusine and Bonzo walked up to them.

"Hey Puffy fan!" Bonzo greeted.

"Yo, clown guy!" Walker greeted back.

Eusine glared at Jerry. "You...you ruined my dreams of obtaining the three legendary dogs."

"Let it go, dude" Jerry sighed.

"No! I refuse! We're going to battle and when I defeat you, you'll have to give me all of your Johnny Cash cds!"

"I refuse! I like my cds" Jerry shot back.

"How about we make it a tag battle?" Bonzo suggested.

"Bring it on!" Walker yelled, throwing out Chimchar to battle.

"I see you got a fire monkey" Bonzo smiled. "But I have this. Go, Puffy!" Puffy the Beedrill appeared, seemingly embarresed with the nickname.

"I feel sorry for you" Jerry whispered to the poor Pokemon.

"Pay attention!" Eusine cried, throwing out a Meditite.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Jerry asked, waiting for a commercial break.

"It's..." Walker tried to say.

"No, don't tell me" Jerry said. "It's...Snorlax!"

"No..."

"Wait! I got it. It's a...Mewtwo!"

"What? No! It's a..."

"Wait a minute. It must be a..."

"Would you idiots shut up?" Eusine yelled. "It's a Meditite!"

"That was my next guess" Jerry pouted. He tossed out Turtwig.

"Get your game on!" Walker shouted.

"Really, dude?" Jerry asked, shaking his head.

"And I suppose you have a better catchphrase?" Walker taunted.

"Yeah. Feel the fear."

Walker shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that is better."

Eusine had had enough. "Meditite, use Confusion on Turtwig!" Meditite sent a psychic wave of energy toward the turtle Pokemon.

"Tackle through it!" Jerry ordered. Turtwig tackled ehad first into the attack and was sent flying backward. "Okay...use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig shot out three leaves at Meditite.

Eusine smirked. "Use Detect to block it." The leaves hit an invisble barrier and hit the ground harmlessly. "You're a joke. Where's your more powerful Pokemon.?"

"I left them at the Pokemon Lab" Jerry said with a frown. "And due to a mix up, I wasn't able to get back Jack."

Meanwhile, Chimchar was dodging Beedrill's Twineedle. "You're doing great, Puffy!" Bonzo shouted.

Walker sweatdropped. "Even I'm starting to feel sorry for Beedrill" he said under his breath. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar let out a weak fire attack that left Beedrill with a burn.

"Oh no!" Bonzo cried. "Puffy, speak to me!"

"Drill!" it cried.

"I don't speak Spanish!" Bonzo yelled.

Walker shook his head. "Chimchar, wrap this up with Fury Swipes." Chimchar jumped onto Beedrill's back and began clawing at him furiously.

On the other side of town and completely away from the Pokemon battle, TJ had just found a music store and he began trying to barter with a merchant behind the counter for a nice banjo. "How much for that banjo?" he asked, pointing to a blue banjo.

"What banjo?" the merchant asked.

"That one" TJ said, pointing at it again.

"I don't have any banjos" the merchant replied. "Perhaps you'd like to buy this nice triangle?"

"Actually, you do have a banjo and I want it..." TJ was unable to finish his sentance as the merchant grabbed him by the shoulders.

"BUY THE TRIANGLE!" the merchant bellowed.

TJ gulped. "Here's twenty five cents. Keep the change." Grabbing the banjo, he quickly began running from the merchant and his broomstick.

Back with the battle, Jerry ordered Turtwig to tackle Beedrill, knocking poor Puffy out. "Thanks" Walker said.

"Yeah, whatever" Jerry replied as Meditite used Confusion again, this time confusing Turtwig. In response, Turtwig tackled Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Ember on Meditite!" Walker ordered. Chimchar fired a weak fire attack at Meditite, distracting it long enough for Turtwig to recover from being confused.

"Argh! Stay out of this!" Eusine shouted. "Meditite, Confusion!" Meditite fired another blast of psychic energy, knocking Chimchar away.

"Hey, Eusine!" Jerry yelled. "You should pay attention!" Eusine turned to see Turtwig tackle Meditite, effectivly knocking out the psychic and fighting type Pokemon.

"I lost" Eusine growled. He soon composed himself. "Ehem. We will battle again, Jerry and next time, I'll defeat you. Your Johnny Cash cds will be mine!"

"In your dreams" Jerry muttered.

Eusine frowned. "How'd you know about those?" Jerry gave him a look and gagged. "Wait, not those kinds of dreams. About my dreams to listen to Johnny Cash."

"Oh" Jerry replied. "Here, I know a person who knows a person who knows a store that a person works at who knows a person who knows a big wig executive who knows a store where you can find Johnny Cash albums at a cheap price. Here's his number."

"Thanks, my rival. I will not forget this." Eusine then rode off in a wagon pulled by Rapidash.

"I can't believe Puffy lost" Bonzo frowned. "Poor Puffy. Poor, poor Puffy."

Walker sweatdropped. "Yeah...Puffy...did you really need to name him that?"

"What do you mean?" Bonzo asked. "Doesn't every Pokemon want to be nicknamed Puffy?"

"Um...maybe?" TJ ran up to the group, out of breath.

"What's wrong, TJ?" Jerry asked.

"Well, you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news?" Walker asked.

"The good news is that I got a banjo. The bad news it I had to steal it and the merchant is angry. He's been chasing me with a broomstick for an hour now!"

"So...you can't handle that?" Jerry asked.

"I can...just not the police." A squad of police cars flooded the area.

"Crap!" Jerry exclaimed. "Guys, let's split!"


	5. What She Said

Pokemon Unova Expansion

Chapter 5: Story of a Captain Detective

"A true pirate duel" Tj said, looking at the two ships squaring off.

"What are the rules of this game?" Jerry asked.

Eesmerlda smiled. "Three minigames."

"Is this mario party?" he asked.

"It's a me, Chatot!" his parrot chimed in, frowning. "sorry cap'n. it seemed appropriate."

"Our whole slogan is inappropriacy" Jerry explained. "Let's not stray from what works."

"Our first game will be spades" Esmerleda said, smiling. "Our second game will be cannon blasting. We each try to blow up a small rock with an apple on it." She pointed to a very small rock in the water. "And the third...will be a pokemon battle. Win two out of three and you'll earn my respect."

"I would rather earn a date" Jerry joked. Chatot high winged him.

"Enough games, let's start with our game of spades!" Esmerlda yelled. She tossed out a full deck of cards on each ship.

"There seems to be a lot of thinking going on" Walker guessed from the shore.

"How can you tell?" Hayley asked.

"Jerry is drinking from his captain cup. He has a plan."

"I dont have a plan" Jerry said to Chatot, drinking from his second captain cup. "I only drink from this when i don't have a plan. How can i defeat her in russian card toss?"

"This is spades..." Chatot frowned, sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Oh...gin!" he cried, defeating her spades.

"You shouted gin..." Esmerleda said, frowning. "That was a good trick. You used a different word to distract me and make me think you were spouting the first word that came to mind."

Jerry blinked. "Ex...actly...yeah, my whole plan!"

_'liar' _Chatot thought. _'still, the cap'n does it so well. almost as well as a movie star from two and a half men.'_

"Now for cannon blasting" Esmerleda announced softly. She pointed a cannon at a rock and fired. The cannon exploded a giant ball from it and it destroyed the rock. "Now for you to try."

"But...you just blew it up" Jerry said, confused.

"There's another little rock out there" Kalvin observed.

"It's so small!" Hayley laughed.

"That's what...bucket of chicken! She really did say that!" Jerry cried. he fired his cannon at the rock and missed, the cvannonball sailing through the city. "Whjoops. At least no one got hurt. He heard an explosion and noticed a very rich mansion get destroyed.

"That hurt!" Eusine yelled.

"Cap'n..."

"yep, it's a very good thing nobody got hurt" Jerry smiled, looking away.

"I need medical amputation!" Eusine cried. "Oh the pain!"

"Cap'n..." Chatot tried to say.

"Nobody at all got hurt in that explosion" Jerry replied, winking at Chatot.

"Cap'n...you are simply being cruel, aren't you?" Jerry shrugged. "cap'n...that was brilliant."

Esmerelda held out a pokeball. "Final round, my basculin challenges any of your pokemon." She tossed out the pirahna looking pokemon.

"That fish looks a mite scary" Chatot frowned, a little scared. He heard a familiar ching and looked to see Kim riding on a speeding water cycle, her chingling out. "Well, gorgeous chingling came to watch my battle" Chatot said in a cool voice, slicking back his feathers.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked, turning the ship to the left. Kim raced past and crashed into a sandbar. "You're not a battle pokemon. You're my first mate. I'm going to use Woobat!" The flying bat popped out her pokeball, ready to rumble.

"This battle looks like it may be intense!" Kalvin cried. "The colors are fantastic!"

"I think you've been dipping in the fundip a little much" Walker sweatdropped. "Anybody want to check on Kim? Make sure she's okay?"

"She's fine" TJ said, pointing to her trying to drag her water jet skies to the water.

"Basculin, tackle!" Esmerleda cried. Basculin jumped from the water and hit Woobat head on! Woobat flapped her wings, angry.

"Gust attack!" Jerry shouted. Woobat created a cyclone and Basculin was sent spiraling onto Esmerleda's boat. He hopped back inside and splashed.

"Not bad...captain Jerry..."

"Not bad breast slip...captain Esmerelda" Jerry smirked. Esmerelda checked and found her breasts were not showing at all. Suddenly, in the moment she was distracted, the scene turned black and white like a 1920,s film and Jerry was standing on his boat in detective clothing, smoking a french fri. Well he held it in his mouth, anyway, but it really looked like he was for a moment.

"Sweetheart, you had a good alibi, you made a good case" he said, speaking in a private eye accent. "But, you made one big, huge mistake. You checked your bra. That allowed my Woobat to use Odor Sleuth and make the scene become a detective scene and thus...spell your defeat."

"D...e..." Chatot counted. "Wait, are we counting the word your?"

Jerry sighed. "Chatot, tell Esmerelda what she's won."

"A confusion attack?" he asked.

"A confusion attack sounds alright. Woobat, confusion." Woobat used Gust to grab TJ and knock him onto Esmerelda's boat. He got up and began tapping her on her left shoulder. As she turned, he moved to her right side and tapped her right shoulder. This kept up for ten minutes and forty-nine seconds until Esmerelda finally caught him and threw him back over to the group. And no, he wasn't hurt. He hit a pillow leaning against a building.

"And we won" Jerry announced calmly, smiling at a defeated Basculin.

"How?" Esmerleda gasped.

"Well, the scene change occured and during the whole time you were distracted by TJ, I had woobat use attacks to defeat your Basculin. It bit me though...so i had to put it down." He showed bandages on his arm. He noticed Esmerelda look sad. "After i put him down, he lunged and Woobat hit him with a confusion attack, knocking him out" he explained, revealing a misunderstanding. Yeah, you all thought the basculin was...that's shameful!

Esmerelda sighed. "I've lost...for now. You won, but i will be back. To get my revenge! And also a biscuit." She sailed away and Jerry gave a thumbs up.

"Cap'n, are you saying...?"

"Yeah, that's the signal for drug Kalvin's fundip."

**Next Chapter:**

**Cheren: My debut! I don't want to screw this up**

**Kalvin: Shut it, Sharon. This is my chapter**

**Cheren: My name is Cheren.**

**Whitney: Hi-yah! (Jumps down from a blimp and gets hit by a charging Herdier)**

**Walker: I already like this chapter.**


	6. Chang and Chung

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 6: Chang and Chung

"We've finally made it to Mineral Town!" Walker announced.

"We can make new friends" Jerry replied.

"Good" Walker said with a nod. He took out a pad and crossed off the words "Reference the title of a Harvest Moon game" outr on a things to do list. "TJ, are you still mourning the loss of Banjo Louie?"

TJ shook his head. "Nope. I found a new banjo that is a deep, dark blue. "I'm going to call it Banjo Bluey." He started to strum a few strings.

"Kricketune!" a strange, insect voice said. Walker looked to see a fiddling cricket Pokemon.

"Cool! I want to catch it!" Waker shouted.

"Kricketune?" the insect asked, tilting its head.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be captured" Jerry pointed out.

"Yeah" TJ chimed in. "It was my song that brought him here anyway."

Walker ignored them. "Murkrow, time to catch us a Kricketune!" He released Murkrow from his Pokeball.

"Come on TJ" Jerry said. "We're going to go train under the fighting dojo masters."

"There are fighting dojo masters in Oreburgh City?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, they just moved in. I saw the building on Walker's map." The two found a rackity old building called Master Dojo Masters Chang and Chung. "I wonder who Chang and Chung are..." Two dojo masters opened the door for them.

"What do you want?" Chung asked, belching.

"Um...free lessons?"

Chang smiled at him and Chung frowned at him. "Please excuse my brother, Chung" Chang said kindly. "He is...rude. I am Chang, the elder brother, and I will agree to teach you all I know for free. For just nine payments of $18.95."

"Will you take a check?" Jerry asked, having stolen Walker's checkbook.

"Murkrow, use..." Walker stopped mid sentance and began searching through his pockets. "That's funny. My checkbook seems to be missing. Oh well. Use Wing Attack!" Murkrow barely clipped the ground as Kricketune used his amazing speed to dodge. Then, it retaliated with Sing, singing Oops, I did it again. The song was so annoying and boring that it put Murkrow to sleep. "Murkrow, wake up!" Walker shouted. Murkrow woke up and saw Kricketune doing nothing. "Now's our chance. Use Wing Attack!" This time, the attack hit its mark and did a ton of damage. "Great! Now use..." Unfortunently, Kricketune was just doing nothing, but was using the move Bide and it released the stored power from being hit at Murkrow, damaging it greatly.

Back at the dojo, Jerry and TJ were walking along a thin line on the floor. "Walk the line without stepping off of it" Chang said kindly, bowing his head in hope for their success. Chung, however, kept throwing bannana peels and greese onto the line, making them fail.

"He cheated!" TJ yelled, pointing at Chung.

"Now TJ, do not be a tattletale" Chang said a little sternly.

"Yeah, TJ!" Jerry chimed in. "Look at me. When Chung placed a slab of concrete on my back during our one fingered push up training, I didn't complain."

"You were out cold" TJ reminded him.

"Whatever, dude. It was heavy."

"I still say he cheated and should be kicked out of the dojo." Chung got in his face, grabbed TJ's banjo and crushed it into his palm. "Never mind. By the way, your gi is quite the fashion statement. All men should wear gis with chocolate stains and dead flies!"

"Don't push it with your flatter" Chung growled.

"Do you have anything that can make my Pokemon stronger?" Jerry asked. "That's why we came here."

"Oh!" Chang replied in surprise. "Why didn't you say so? Of course, all money is non - refundable. But yes, here is a TM called Drain Punch. It's a fighting type move."

"Great!" Jerry said happily, dragging TJ out of the dojo with him.

Back with Walker, he ordered Murkrow to use Astonish, which caused Kricketune to flinch. "Good, now that he's been weakened..." Taking out a Pokeball, Walker threw it at Kricketune, capturing it. "Alright! Go, Kricketune!" Kricketune appeared and gave him a cross look. "Use Sing attack!" Kricketune ignored him. "Okay, well this isn't working out..."

Jerry and TJ approached. "Sup Walker!" Jerry greeted. "Guess what? Hayley was able to send me Slowking back for awhile. I taught him Drain Punch."

"That's great" Walker muttered. "My new Kricketune doesn't want to listen to me. Jerry, you'll need to battle the gym leader."

"Okay" Jerry said with a shrug.


	7. Trainers of Madagascar

**Above Sidenote: If this is Hal'O'ween or Luigi Fettachini, please ignore the sidenote below and enjoy the story.**

**Sidenote: In response to a certain review I've gotten recently on the Johto Expansion Movie, I'd just like to explain the whole "floating heads" thing. My characters, with the possible exception of TJ, were all described in chapter 1 of Johto Expansion in pretty much enough detail to where you can graps a mental picture. I apologize for not stating the same descriptions in every side story, movie or season of the series, but if it really matters what they look like, again excepting TJ (just use your imagination), please read chapter 1 of Johto Expansion the series. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. **

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 7: Trainers of Madagascar

The Oreburgh gym was quiet...a little too quiet. And then Jerry, Walker and TJ entered and the silence was gone. "I'm ready to battle" Jerry announced.

"I don't mind sitting this one out" TJ admitted. "After all, I have my new banjo. I call it El Kobong."

"Isn't that something from a cartoon?" Walker asked. TJ shrugged and strummed a few bars.

A man in miner clothes stepped into the arena and if I have to honestly explain in exact detail who it is, considering that it is the Oreburgh City gym and nobody who has played Diamond and Pearl would get the answer wrong...well, just think about that. The detail of his clothes, face and whatever else he has/is are in your imagination and the best part is, if you've seen him, you don't need to imagine very much. Now, interlude out!

"My name is Roark and I'm the gym leader here" the man said. "Now, which one of you is challenging me to a gym battle?"

Jerry threw out his Slowking. "I am."

Roark frowned. "Um...okay. But, shouldn't you wait to see what Pokemon I'm going to release first and then decide on your Pokemon?"

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, but I'm still going with Slowking."

"Why are you using the strongest Pokemon you have with you?" Walker asked.

Jerry started to explain. "Okay, so normally in a major battle, the two opponents clash with weak Pokemon and at the end, they throw out their strongest Pokemon and then whoever wins, wins. However, if both trainers use their strongest Pokemon first and their weakest Pokemon last, then the fight will be that much better."

TJ scratched his head. "Did that make any sense to you?"

"Just let him have his moment" Walker replied, sighing.

Roark sent out his Rampardos. "Whatever you want. Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos charged at Slowking, eager to headbutt the poor Pokemon, hard.

"Wait!" Jerry yelled. Roark, confused, stopped his Pokemon. "Kowalski, options!"

Walker blinked. "It was only a matter of time..." He flipped through his guidebook. "Rampardos is a powerful Pokemon. You'll need speed to overcome it."

Jerry glanced at Slowking. "Kowalski, more options."

Walker frowned. "Here it is, Skipper..." He began muttering under his breath. "I can't believe we are aking penguin references now..." Clearing his throat, he continued to read. "Rampardos is weak to water type moves. Try a Water Pulse."

"Water Pulse!" Jerry commanded. Slowking sent a pulse of water into Rampardos, effectively damaging it.

"Get up Rampardos!" Roark ordered. "Now use Zen Headbutt again..."

"Wait!" Jerry cried, again stopping Roark and Rampardos from taking any actions.

"This is getting rediculous" Roark muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Rico, I need a weapon" Jerry said, pointing to TJ.

"I'm Rico?" TJ asked.

"Well, you do seem to make a ton of rubber band weapons" Walker replied. "And besides, who was it who created the Whitney-Pult?"

TJ smiled to himself. "Yeah...slings for good distance, huh?"

"I'll say" Walker agreed. "Ah, good times..."

"Ahem! Rico!" Jerry shouted. "We can't keep making Roark wait. Now hurry and give me a weapon."

"But, I don't have anything except El Kabong" TJ replied. Instantly, Walker snatched the instrument and threw it to Jerry. "Noooo! El Kabong!"

Jerry tossed El Kabong at Rampardos, breaking the instrument, but causing no real harm to Rampardos. "Kolwalski...I could use those options right about now."

Walker sighed and continued flipping through his guidebook. "Hey. You could use Drain Punch."

Jerry cracked his knuckles. "Alright. I just love a good fist fight. Fossil dinosaur, prepare yourself..."

"I meant the Pokemon move. You know, have Slowking use Drain Punch on Rampardos?"

Jerry frowned. "Fine. It won't be as much fun, though." Slowking charged up his fist and ran at Roark's best Pokemon.

"Can we attack now?" Roark asked, watching Slowking ready to attack.

"Simon says no" Jerry replied. "Slowking, Drain Punch!" Slowking hit Rampardos, knocking it out and earning the trio their first gym badge.


	8. To Save a Banjo

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 8: To Save a Banjo

"...And that's why my desk is made of mahogony" Jerry relayed to the group.

"You just won't let that Dragonball Z abridged joke go, will you?" Walker asked, shaking his head.

"Mahogony" Jerry whispered.

TJ frowned as they entered Jubilife City again, on their way to the second gym. "I still don't understand what any of these chapters have to do with Pokemon. There's rarely any battling at all."

"Consider the series a parody of the games" Walker replied.

Jerry rebuilt the fourth wall. "Man, this wall is longer than the one in China."

TJ entered a banjo shop and placed five dollars on the counter. "I want your finest banjo, please."

The shop owner blinked and handed him a shiny, gold banjo. "Take good care of it. It's the only one of those in the world. So don't break it." As TJ exited the shop, the owner shook his head. "The kid is doomed. Oh well. Perofiting off the misery of others isn't a crime, right?" Suddenly, the door to his shop burst open and a man in a brown jacket and a fadora hat entered, holding a gun. "Oh...oh nooooooooooo! Not the Banjo Killer!"

"Banjo Killer?" TJ asked, sitting on a park bench while his friends were fishing.

"I can catch a bigger Magikarp than you" Jerry taunted.

"Yeah? Can you catch one with your eyes closed?" Walker asked.

Jerry nodded and closed his eyes, instantly hooking a Mudkip. "Well, it looks strong, but it isn't a Magikarp." He quickly tossed it back into the sea.

"And why did you just toss out that rare Pokemon?" Walker asked. "Don't you liek Mudkips?"

"No" Jerry answered simply. "No more internet references."

Meanwhile, an old man began relating the tale of the Banjo Killer to TJ. "You see, the legend begins with a short monolouge..."

Four hours later...

"...and that's the reason why I have false teeth" the old man finished.

TJ frowned. "Okay, sorry to be rude, but weren't you going to tell me about the Banjo Killer?"

The old man blinked. "Was I? I suppose I was. Well, he kills anyone with a banjo. That's pretty much it."

TJ blinked back. "So wait. I have a banjo, which I named Goldie, and this Banjo Killer is supposedly in town and kills anyone with a banjo...why?"

The old man shrugged. "Not sure. Nobody knows."

"Well that helps. Thanks, elder man." The old guy bowed and left, screaming in terror as a bullet whizzed past his head. "Okay, what the...!" TJ had barely enough time to dodge a second bullet before he caught sight of who was shooting at him. "You must be the legendary Banjo Killer."

The Banjo Killer blinked. Okay, maybe he didn't. Who could get close enough to tell, anyway? "You have a banjo...prepare to feel pain. Then darkness. Then pain..."

Walker and Jerry noticed TJ was in trouble. "Is this town cursed or something? It seems like all it is is bad luck. I hope we don't need to travel through it anymore" Walker said, nodding to Jerry, who nodded back. Suddenly, the theme song of the Power Rangers was heard as Walker and Jerry slow ran their way to help TJ, who was running for his life.

"Thanks for the help, guys. You couldn't have arrived sooner?"

"Well, we hurried as fast as we could" Jerry replied. "Besides, it was dramatic. Mahogony."

"Oh, so you can do abridged jokes, but I make one internet meme and...!" Walker's rant was cut off by a bullet hitting the ground in front of him. "You know what? Maybe we should fight this with Pokemon. Kricketune!" He released his cricket Pokemon.

"This is going to be worse than when Anthony from Smosh was hypnotized!" Jerry cried.

"Yeah" TJ agreed. "Or when we watched Pride and Prejudice in English class back in high school."

Jerry shuddered. "That movie was so boring!"

"Kricketune, I need you to use Slash attack on the Banjo Killer!" Walker ordered. Kricketune stared at him for a moment, then took a nap. "Sorry for interupting your beauty sleep so you could possibaly save our lives, troll Pokemon." He returned Kricketune to his Pokeball.

"TJ, you may want to start running" Jerry advised.

"No!" TJ declared. "Brute force failed, now we're going to do this my way. With logic and reasoning."

"Hey! I use logic and reasoning too!" Jerry shouted.

TJ took a few steps closer to the Banjo Killer. "We come in peace. Now, just put the gun down..." The Banjo Killer shot three bullet holes into Goldie, breaking it and making it unsellable on the black market. "What the heck? I tried to appeal to your sense of reason. Why do you hate banjos?"

"I don't need to tell you that" the Banjo Killer replied bitterly.

"It appears like you're covering something up" TJ deduced. "Did you have a rough childhood?" All of a sudden, the Banjo Killer broke down crying. "Um...sorry? I wasn't trying to..."

"It all started when I was just a lad..." the Banjo Killer monolouged.

Two Hours later...

"...and then I ripped my banjo in half!" the Banjo Killer yelled. TJ patted him on the back.

"There, there. We understand your feelings. Who wouldn't be upset about having to play ring around the rosie?" Police sirens filled the air and Officer Kim exited the car. "Well, you're going to get locked up, you psycho! Ha! Maybe next time you'll think twice before boring people with a boring monolouge! We don't care about your past!"

"But TJ" Jerry tried to explain. "You asked him to..."

"You know what?" TJ replied. "Shut up."

"Oh yeah?" Jerry frowned. "You shut up."

"You three are still troublemakers" Officer Kim sighed.

"Sup Kim" Jerry greeted.

"Not much. ut, I'm here to make a few arrests. First, the Banjo Killer. And second and third...Walker and TJ."

"Why?" Walker asked.

"Because you disturbed the peace with your internet memes and TJ made me listen to that boring monolouge."

"What about Jerry?" TJ asked.

"Jerry is too nice to do those things" Kim replied.

"Yeah, I'm too nice" Jerry agreed, looking rather proud.

"Are you too nice to let us drive your dune buggy?" Walker asked as he and TJ highjacked it.

"Wait...oh never mind. I'm going too. Later Kim." And with that, the trio of trainers began their escape from the rediculous law and were onward bound to the next gym.


	9. Raiders of the Lost Footage

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 9: Raiders of the Lost Footage

"So" Jerry said to the others. "You ever sit back and wonder, what happened to Kalvin?"

Walker shook his head. "Nope. TJ?"

"Not me" he replied, holding his new banjo, called Banjovi, tight. Yes, I made that joke. You knew it would happen eventually.

"Me neither" Jerry laughed, joking. "But seriously, I do wonder what would have happened if he hadn't went on the wrong boat."

"It's probably for the better that we don't know" Walker insisted. "After all, if he went to Orre, he should be fine." Just then, Hayley cycled up to the three travelers, out of breath.

"Damn it, you three! I was trying to reach you in Jubilife City, but you three ran away before I could catch up to you."

"What up?" Jerry asked.

Hayley handed a Pokeball to Jerry. "Here. This Pokemon recently hatched and I couldn't stand the crying it does so...here you go, have fun and bye!" She started to bicycle away when Kalvin appeared, supported by a giant, walking stick.

"I...hate...shadow Pokemon..." he gasped.

"Sup" Jerry said.

"Here. Take some doritos" Walker said, throwing a bag at him.

"Thanks. Why weren't you guys in Orre? I bet you took the wrong boat, right?" He started to laugh.

"Um...Kalvin, you took the wrong boat" Jerry replied.

Kalvin stopped laughing. "Oh...well anyways, where's Jenkins? I wanted to challenge him to a Pokemon battle."

Walker shrugged. "Who knows? We haven't seen him since Johto."

"Who's Jenkins?" TJ asked.

"A mime that considers Kalvin his rival" Jerry answered. "Jenkins speaks mime speak."

"I also speak it" Walker said. "Except, not quite so well..."

Kalvin frowned at not being able to fight Jenkins. "Oh well. Jerry, you're my new punching bag."

"Oh, I'm going to kick your ass, Kalvin!" Jerry replied, throwing out his new baby Pokemon. The pink pokemon stared at Kalvin and began to cry. "Great, now you made her cry, Kalvin. Hayley, what is this Pokemon, anyway?"

Hayley looked it up on her Pokedex. "It says she's a Happiny, the pre-evolved form of Chansey."

Jerry frowned. "How about a do over?" he asked.

"Nope! Go, Poliwrath!" He threw out his water and fighting Pokemon. "Dynamic Punch! Let's wrap it up!" Poliwrath aimed a punch and fired.

"Dodge Happiny!" Jerry cried. Happiny dodged and Poliwrath's fist hit TJ's banjo, shattering it into a million pieces. And by a million pieces, I mean twelve.

"Banjovi!" TJ shouted. "Nooooooooo!"

"Try using an attack" Hayley suggested.

"What attack could this lump of pink possibally know?" Jerry asked. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Wait, is Happiny related to Kirby?"

"No..."

"Then I got nothing."

Walker skimmed through his guidebook. "Your Pokemon currently has two moves; Charm and Pound. Basically, you stand as much chance of winning this fight as the Kinect does of becoming useful."

"That slim?" Jerry asked with a frown. "Whatever. Happiny, use Charm attack!" Happiny tried to charm Poliwrath, but it didn't work."

"Poliwrath, hit it with your Water Pulse attack!" Kalvin shouted. Poliwrath hit the baby Pokemon with water, knocking it out.

"Perhaps you should have hit it with Pound" a kid named Jaggerfist suggested.

"Why the show and tell are you here, Gingi?"

"I GOT BORED!" Gingi shouted back, storming off screen.

"Looks like I'm a better trainer than you" Kalvin gloated.

"Look what you did, Kalvin!" Jerry yelled. "You attacked an innocent baby Pokemon!"

"How dare you!" TJ shouted, picking up a baseball bat.

"Now I have to bring her to a Pokemon Center and heal her up."

Walker looked up from his guidebook. "By the way, I was wondering how are Pokemon keep getting healed when we never go to a Pokemon Center."

"Or do we?" Jerry asked. "Perhaps we do so off screen."

"Or perhaps some people could find it confusing" Walker said. "That is it. I demand we show footage from the very first Pokemon Center scene in Johto!"

Jerry and Kalvin shuddered. "You don't mean...!"

"That is right" Walker smiled. "That footage."

(Way in the past from Pokemon Johto Expansion, I bring you this lost footage of the very first Pokemon Center run. I warn you now that this footage may not be suitable for children or adults and must be read with viewer discretion advised. If you don't, you may end up laughing. Not scared? Then enjoy the lost footage)

First Pokemon Center Run

Walker, Jerry and Kalvin entered the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center. "This is it. A Pokemon Center" Walker annnounced.

Kalvin stalked up to Nurse Joy. "I want to suck your blood" he joked.

"Ahhhh! A vampire!" the nurse cried, fainting on the spot.

"Nice going, Kalvin!" Jerry frowned. "Now we can't get out Pokemons healed."

"You said Pokemons" a random trainer replied, butting into their conversation. "The correct plural form of Pokemon is Pokemon."

"Okay" Jerry said. "So?"

"So you said it incorrectly" the trainer persisted. "Trainers these days. Next they will be talking about Manaphy from the Sinnoh region being a legendary Pokemon."

"Umm...not sure what that is" Jerry admitted. "But I am pretty sure manaphy is a legendary."

"You didn't capatalize Manaphy's name" the trainer replied. "And no. Manaphy is not a legendary. By the way, Squirtle rocks."

Walker, who had been building a catapult out of sticks, stones and broken bones, threw the kid onto the crudely built contraption and fired him out of the Pokemon Center and into the streets. "Manaphy is a legendary" he said finally.

"Um, guys..." Jerry said, staring out of the window. "I see cops. Three of them. With invisible guns."

Kalvin was smoking...well, we can't disclose what it was, but everyone in the room was pretty sure it was illegal. "Tails, I have money for the rent and then some" he said randomly.

"Two things" Walker sighed. "First, we should never let Kalvin watch Machina videos. Second, we need to get out of here."

"No problem" Jerry replied. "I have our getaway covered." He revealed a tricked out Mario Kart with three setas and a drink holder.

"Where did you get that?" Walker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't steal it, have it airlifted to my garage, then transported it to Johto to have for a getaway car anticipating this very scenario" Jerry replied.

"Come out, Gracia Verrito!" the cops yelled through a megaphone.

"Him, on the other hand..."

(Back to your local programming)

"Yeah, I'll admit that now that I look at it, I find it to be embarressing."

"And dull" Kalvin yawned "Next time, I pick the movie."

"You were tripped out the entire time" Jerry replied.

TJ punched Kalvin lightly in the arm. "That was for my Banjovi."

Kalvin lightly punched him back. "That was an accident. It was Jerry's fault for having Happiny move."

"True..." TJ replied, eyeing Jerry.

"Do it and I'll kick your ass!" Jerry shouted.


	10. Floaroma Festival Part 1

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 10: Floaroma Festival Part 1

The group of heroes finally, after at least two months, reached Floaroma Town. "We finally made it!" Walker cried, staring at the sky.

"Dude, it's only been two days" Jerry replied. "Look at Kalvin. Do you see him going crazy?" Kalvin was talking to a bag of biskets. "Never mind...Look at TJ."

TJ strummed a note on his new trusty banjo, Kazooie-Banjo. "Yeah. You overreact too much."

An old man stared at them as they entered the town. "Hello children! Want to buy a map from me?"

"Oh no..." Walker sighed, smacking his forehead. "It's old map guy."

"Crap..." Jerry frowned. "What do you want, map guy?"

"Old geezer map guy" Kalvin corrected.

"Me? To sell Sinnoh region maps, of course! They kicked me out of Johto for the stupedist reason. Three trainers in Johto called the police and reported me as stalking them. Hahaha! How rediculous."

"You have been stalking us" Walker replied lamely.

"This is crazy map guy?" TJ asked.

"Yeah" Walker sighed. "Hey, Jerry. I thought you said you took care of him when you filed that complaint?"

"Me? I thought Kalvin was going to do it."

Kalvin looked at them at the sound of his name. "What?" A trumpet sounded and a familiar figure appeared with a mic in her hand.

"Welcome trainers of Floaroma Town!" Jasmine blared. "Today marks the annual Floaroma Town Festival, an event where the top eight trainers in town compete to win a large trophy and...!" She started as Jerry took her hands in his own.

"Does the winner also recieve a kiss from the lovely maiden?" he asked.

"N...no..." Jasmine answered, sweatdropping.

"Then I will compete!" Jerry declared, ignoring her. "I will enter this tournament, win and marry my beloved Jasmine!"

"Marry!" Jasmine cried. "I never agreed to...!" TJ and Walker pushed Jerry off stage. "Thanks."

"Guess I'll enter too" Walker sighed. "I'm a little restless anyway." A sudden hug surprised him and he turned to see Whitney.

"Surprise, lover!" Whitney giggled. "I knew you would show up here, so I decided to enter the contest too! I hope we can battle again like last time! And if I win, you WILL marry me!"

Walker gulped. "Great...Jasmine, can't you...disqualify her?" Jasmine shook her head. "Then disqualify me! Please!" He jumped on stage and got on his hands and knees. "Please! Lock me up, set fire to the town, get her away from me! She's nuts I tell you, nuts! Crazy, coocoo, psychotic!" Jasmine shook her head again.

TJ ignored them, strumming his banjo, until a law book hit it out of his hands and it was crushed by a dump truck. "Kazooie...banjo..." He turned to see a well dressed lawyer holding a Pokeball.

"So sorry, friend. I didn't mean to throw the book at you, so to speak. My name's Prosecutor. I'm a lawyer."

"You're going to get your ass kicked. I'm entering the contest and I hope we battle."

Prosecutor tipped his glasses. "Well, if you must lose, I suppose I'll enter as well."

"Me too!" a random boy shouted.

"I'm going to enter as well" Kalvin decided. "It will be good for me to defeat Jerry in yet another battle...not that he's paying any attention to my insults."

Jerry had hearts in his eyes. "Jasmine! What color dress do you want for our wedding?" A girl with red hair named Naomi spat on the ground.

"Pig. She said she didn't want to marry you. Get that through your thick skull."

Jerry wheeled on her. "You know, I get it. You're jealous. Don't worry baby, you may get your chance."

"To throw up? I'd rather not" Naomi frowned.

Jasmine cringed at the turnout. "Well...um...let's start the first round! For this festival, we randomly added every trainer's name who declared they would participate into a hat and we will now draw the first two names. The first battle will be...TJ versus Prosecutor!"

TJ smiled and entered on stage. "I'll enjoy defeating you and getting revenge for Kazooie-Banjo."

Prosecutor scoffed. "Please! I'll have you know that I've never lost a case or a Pokemon battle."

"Begin!" Jasmine cried. TJ let out Vulpix, while Prosecutor chose a Skarmory.

"I have the type advantage" TJ said to himself. "Vulpix, use Ember!" Vulpix released a small flame at Skarmory.

"Dodge, Skarmory" Prosector said clamly. Skarmory evaded the attack. "Good. Now that we've finished with the first witness, I would like to submit into evidence your defeat. Skarmory, Sand Attack!" Skarmory rustled up some dirt and sent it at Vulpix. Vulpix was blind-sided and its accuracy fell.

"Okay, Vulpix, we can still do this" TJ declared.

"Vul?" his Pokemon asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I have a plan. Vulpix, use Confuse Ray!" Vulpix took a shot in the proverbial dark and fired a ghostly ray at Skarmory, hitting the mark. "Great! Now shake off the dirt and hit it with an ember attack!" Vulpix shook its head and fired a small blast of fire at Skarmory.

Prosecutor didn't look too worried. "Your case doesn't hold water, my friend. Dodge it, Skarmory." Skarmory dodged and flew a little lower. "Now hit it with your Fury Attack." Unfortunently, Skarmory hit itself in confusion and that's when TJ decided it was time for a comeback.

"This one's for my banjo!" TJ yelled. "Vulpix, Ember!" Vulpix shot another blast of fire at Skarmory, hitting the mark and knocking it out.

"TJ wins!" Jasmine declared.

"Not bad, TJ" Prosecutor said calmly. "I have lost. As you should know, it is the job of all good attornies to keep their composure at all times. So even though it looks like I don't mind my defeat, I'm secretly planning my cruel revenge on you. And I'll get your little banjo, too." Prosecutor walked away and Jasmine called the next two competitors.

"Okay! Whitney versus...um...random boy?"

Random boy got up on stage. "Yeah. I thought it would sound cooler than my real name, Leroy."

"Okay...that was certainly random. Begin the battle!"

Whitney got on stage, winking at Walker. "Cheer for me!" she cried, releasing Miltank as Leroy let out an Abra.

Walker frowned and looked at Naomi. "How much for a bus ticket to MT Silver?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You two are hopeless. And get off my leg!" She shook Jerry off of her leg.

"She loves me" Jerry said groggily, wearing his Johnny Bravo costume.

Whitney was dominating the battle. "Rollout again!"

"Abra...use...Teleport?" Leroy commanded/asked. Abra could only stand there as Miltank rolled over it for the fourth time, knocking it out.

"And that's the end of the first two battles of the Floaroma Town Festival!" Jasmine blared. "With Whitney's victory, we move on to the third battle of the first round! Walker versus Kalvin!"

Walker grinned at Kalvin. "About time. Let's see who's better."

Kalvin was staring into space. "Hm? Oh, right. I was just thinking of my girlfriend, far, far away."


	11. Floaroma Festival Part 2

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 11: Floaroma Festival Part 2

Walker tossed out Kricketune. "Okay, it would be great if you could listen to me...Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Kalvin sighed. "Can't control your Pokemon? Well take a look at mine!" He tossed out a Pokeball. "Swalot, show them what a true team looks like!" Swalot nodded and yawned. "Yeah! Look at that powerful yawn!"

"Fight!" Jasmine declared.

"Kricketune, use Slash!" Walker cried. Kricketune just stood there, examining the ground. "Anything? Perhaps Fury Cutter..."

"Body Slam it" Kalvin ordered. Swalot nodded and lazily trudged up to Kricketune, slamming into it with such force, it almost knocked Kricketune into the air. Now the cricket Pokemon was furious.

"Slash..." Walker tried to say, but Kricketune instead used Focus Energy to increase its power.

"Let's squash this bug" Kalvin joked. "Use another Body Slam." Swalot slowly charged at Kricketune again.

"Dodge!" Walker ordered. Kricketune just glared at Swalot and took the attack before using Slash at close range, hitting a cirtical and severely injuring Swalot. "Or do that. Keep doing that."

"That's what she said" Jerry joked.

Naomi cringed slightly. "You are an insult to all women."

"Jealous that I like Jasmine a little better?" Jerry asked, smirking.

"Please!" Naomi shouted angrily. "You are so...pig-headed!"

"Your cute" Jerry replied, causing her to face-fall. "How old did you say you are?"

"I didn't...idiot." She got up. "If yopu must know, I'm 23. And you're not funny!"

Jerry nodded. "I understand. You are jealous."

"Use Yawn!" Kalvin ordered. Swalot yawned loudly and in seconds, Kricketune began to feel drowsy.

"This can't be good..." Walker said. Suddenly, Jerry's body came flying through the air and smacked into the stage, a black eye from an obvious left hook apparent on his face. The impact woke up Kricketune, causing Yawn to be ineffective.

"I am not going to asking you to the Pokemon Partners Trainers Dance!" Jerry shouted. "Unless you want me to...?"

Naomi screamed at the sky and folded her arms. "What is wrong with him?"

"Alot" TJ replied, getting a glare from his friend. "What?"

"Dude, you're the one having a funeral for a banjo" Jerry pointed out.

"Kazooie Banjo was my favorite banjo!" TJ yelled. "He deserves a proper burial. Now, would anyone like to say a few words about the dearly departed?" He raised a hand. "I would."

"Kricketune, please use Slash!" Walker pleaded. Angered, the cricket Pokemon obeyed for once and slashed at Swalot, knocking it out.

"And the third battle of round one goes to Walker!" Jasmine blared. "Finally, we have Jerry versus Naomi and it promises to be an explosive battle!"

The two competetors got on stage and let out their Pokemon: Jerry going with Turtwig and Naomi going with Mankey. "What? No romantic quips?" Naomi asked.

Jerry shook his head. "No. I'm too upset at the pain in my eye for that. Turtwig, use Tackle." Turtwig raced at Mankey.

"Yeah, not going to happen. Mankey, Karate Chop!" Mankey jumped and karate chopped Turtwig in the head. "Good. Now use Low Kick." Mankey then swept Turtwig's legs from under it, causing it to fall over.

"Bite its leg!" Jerry cried. Turtwig did so, causing Mankey to jump and try to shake it off, with no success. "One potato, two potato, three potato, four..." Jerry sang.

"What on Earth are you doing?' Naomi asked, confused and distracted.

"Distracting you" Jerry answered. "Now use Leech Seed!" Turtwig seeded Mankey and began sapping its strength.

"I should have known you would act stupid to...now what are you doing?"

Jerry was kneeling beside TJ at Kazooie-Banjo's funeral site. "Shhhh! It's a moment of silence. And use Razor Leaf, Turtwig." Turtwig shot out three leaves that knocked Mankey out, causing Jerry to win.

"And Jerry wins!" Jasmine annopunced to a stunned Naomi.

"What? He cheated!" she cried in protest.

"No" Jerry replied. "There was nothing in the rules about participating in a funeral or singing rediculous children's songs. Right, honey bear?" He stared at Jasmine, hearts in his eyes.

"Um...he's right about the rules, but..."

"That was a good fight!" Walker said to Kalvin, doing a knuckle bump.

"You too, man" Kalvin replied. "My Swalot should have had that one, though. It's Jerry's fault for interrupting the battle. Where is he, anyway?"

"With Jasmine" TJ answered. "He was asking her to nurse him back to health and she called the authorities so Kim arrested him until round two of the tournament which is tomorrow. Anybody know a good banjo shop?"


	12. Floaroma Festival Part 3

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 12: Floaroma Festival Part 3

**The next day...Oh sorry. I was sleeping.**

"And welcome back to round two of the Floaroma Town Festival!" Jasmine announced in the microphone. "As of round one, these are the pairings for the second set of battles!" She pointed to a crudely drawn chart. "Um...who drew this?"

"My love for you" Jerry replied, taking her hands.

"Um...seriously, who drew this?"

"It was me" Old Map Guy said, raising his hand. "I've drawn maps of Johto for twenty-five years and my skill is so good, they asked me to draw the pairing charts for the festival." He looked rather proud of his horrid drawing.

"I think it sucks" Kalvin remarked. A pen hit him in the back of the head. "What? Pensworth the ninth? You wanna go?" He put up his fists angrily at his pen.

"You know that's a pen, right?" TJ asked. He held his newly purchased banjo, Hong Kong Banjo, in his hands.

"Quiet! This is between me and the pen."

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Now, the pairings are luckily written down on this piece of paper. Today's first battle will be TJ vs Whitney!"

Whitney hugged Walker tightly. "You'll be rooting for me, right?" she asked.

Walker nodded. "Yeah." He took out a megaphone. "Hey Whitney! I'm rooting for you...to lose! Go TJ!"

Whitney smiled. "He's such a kidder." She walked on stage and faced TJ. "Go, Miltank!"

TJ drew his own Pokeball. "Piplup, prepare to battle!"

"Begin!" Jasmine cried.

"Piplup, judo chop!" TJ ordered.

"What?" Whitney asked, worried. "Oh wait. Judo chop isn't an official move. Piplup can't..." She stared in amazement as Piplup judo chopped Miltank in the chest. "Maybe it can?"

"Good work" TJ smiled. "Now use Grass Knot."

"Grass Knot?" Whitney asked, looking at Naomi.

Naomi slapped her forehead. "Clueless idiot...Grass Knot does more damage the heavier the opponent is."

Whiteny wheeled on TJ. "I'll have you know I am not fat!" she shouted, balling up a fist.

TJ gulped. "Wait...I didn't say...!"

**Two hours and one hospital trip later...**

"And continue!" Jasmine yelled.

TJ, sitting in a wheelchair, cleared his throat. "Use Grass Knot...which affects the Pokemon's weight, not the trainers!"

"Oh...silly me!" Whitney smiled, looking innocent.

"And you wonder why I run away from her?" Walker asked Naomi.

"I see" Naomi gulped.

Jerry headed over to see Kalvin. "What are you doing, Kalvin?"

Kalvin was hiding under a box. "Shhh! You want to blow my cover? I'm trying to sneak by the table guards and steal some of the exclusive snacks for the competitors for round 2. Since I lost, I can't eat at the table so I'm going to sneak in under this box. I saw it on a game I don't like."

"That won't work" Jerry sighed. He watched Kalvin sneak over to the table and the guards became confused.

"Hey!" Guard one cried. "I just saw that box move!"

Guard two watched it move also. "That's absurd! Boxes don't just move on their own. It must be the alcohol kicking in."

"Oh yeah" Guard one replied. Both turned away from the box and Kalvin made it to the table, snatching as much food as he could.

**Back to the battle...**

Piplup had knocked down Miltank with Grass Knot and caused some heavy damage. "And we win" TJ declared, confidently.

"Not yet" Whitney growled. "No, I'm not going to lose! Walker's faith in me will help me win!"

"She's going to lose then" Walker replied, gulping down a root beer.

"Use Milk Drink!" Whitney cried. Her Miltank drank a glass of refreshing milk and its health shot up by about half of its health. Cheap, isn't it? "Defense Curl and Rollout!" Miltank curled into a ball and then sped toward Piplup, knocking the poor penguin out and giving Whitney the victory. "Yeah! I won, I won!"

Naomi sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**Back at the food table...**

"I'm telling you, this time I did see that box move!" Guard one shouted, pointing at the box Kalvin was hiding in.

"Oh really?" Guard two asked, approaching the box. He kicked it with his boot. "Yeah, there. It moved. You idiot..." He turned around and started to walk away, but Kalvin emerged from the box and drop kicked the guard. Guard one rushed in to help, but Jerry arm barred him and then threw him at Kalvin, who punched the guard in the gut.

"Thanks man" Kalvin said.

"No problem. My battle is almost up." Jerry got on stage and blew Jasmine a kiss. She cringed and announced the next battle: Walker versus Jerry.

"Let's win this, Chimchar!" Walker cried, tossing out his firey monkey.

"Feel the fear" Jerry replied, releasing his Noctowl.

"Begin!" Jasmine announced.

Walker made the first move. "Use your Taunt attack!" Chimchar made an obscene gesture and provoked Noctowl. "That wasn't what I meant, but..."

Jerry wasn't fazed. "Use Hypnosis...what? Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Noctowl just flew, unable to use Hypnosis.

"It can't use moves that aren't attacking moves" Walker explained. "You see, when Taunt is used..."

"Boring explanation!" Jerry shouted. "Noctowl, take our oppertunity with Takedown!" Noctowl slammed into Chimchar and the fire monkey was sent sprawling. The impact forced a change in Chimchar. That's right i was...wearing a multicolored afro.

"Afro Circus!" Walker exclaimed, then pointed at Noctowl. "Use Ember!" Chimchar fired a small blast of fire at Noctowl, leaving it with a burn.

Jerry wasn't amused by the afro. Okay, he was amused. "Dude, that's a funny afro. Noctowl, Sky Attack!" Noctowl flew into the sky and charged at Chimchar at full impact, knocking the afro off of Chimchar's head. Angered by this, Chimchar began to glow with a bright light and soon evolved into Monferno! "Damn it!"

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!" Walker cried. Monferno curled into a ball of flames and rammed into Noctowl, knocking it out.

"I have to help Kalvin escaped from the armed guards anyway" Jerry muttered, leaving to go help his friend, who was currently fighting off four armed guards single-handedly.

"And the finals will commence soon!" Jasmine announced. "And the opponents will be: Whitney versus Walker!"

Walker smiled at Whitney. "Payback time."


	13. Floaroma Festival Part 4

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 13: Floaroma Festival part 4

Walker and Whitney got on stage, both ready to fight each other to the bitter death.** Wait, what am I saying? This isn't Die Hard! Who gave me this script? Someone should be fired! Ahem. Thank you, here is the real script. Next scene!**

Walker tossed out his Monferno. "Ready for me to send your Miltank packing?" he asked, smugly staring at her.

Whitney giggled. "You're so cute when you trash talk."

Really?" Walker asked, his left eye twitching. "You know I wasn't trying to be cute. I was trying to be serious, psycho."

"Enough kidding around" Whitney sang, tossing out a new Pokemon. This one was unlike Miltank. Instead of facing a somewhat docile and yet cheap hitting cow, Walker and Monferno stared at a lazy ape. "Slaking is here! I saved this one for you, darling!" She blew Walker a kiss.

"Yahhh!" Walker cried, doing a barrel roll. "Watch it! You could have killed somebody! Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monferno flew at Slaking and punched it in the stomach. "Super effective damage" Walker smiled. However, his smile soon turned to a frown as Slaking punched Monferno with greater force, knocking back across the arena. "Damn. A Counter attack."

"Slaking knows all kinds of moves" Whitney bragged. "In fact, he's my most active pokemon." Slaking yawned in response and decided to relax for awhile.

"That big ape is mocking us" Walker grunted. "Mopnferno, quick! While it's being lazy, use your Leer attack and then hit it with a Flame Wheel!"

**Meanwhile, we look at where the police sirens are going off in the direction of Valley Windworks...**

"They're giving up" Jerry sighed. He looked at Kalvin and TJ. "We lost them, guys."

"Why am I dragged into this?" TJ asked.

"I don't know" Jerry replied. "When me and Kalvin were being pursued, you just started running with us."

"Yeah" Kalvin huffed, out of breath. "We...never asked you...to run..." As they argued, two Team Galactic admins were approaching Valley Windworks.

"I told you to grab that honey before we left!" Jupiter screeched. "Then we wouldn't have had to make a trip to the flower garden."

Mars seemed unaffected. "I was doing my make-up. Do you know how long it takes for me to look beautiful in the morning?"

"Try five minutes" Kalvin sighed, revealing himself and his friends to the enemy commanders.

"Nice going, Kalvin" Jerry frowned. "Well, time for a fight!" He cracked his knuckles.

"Jerry, you can't hit girls, remember?" TJ reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Jerry said, depressed. Then, he cracked his knuckles again and headed for Jupiter. "Wait a sec...are you a guy or a girl? You know how some people may look like one and then be the other...wait, you look like a girl. Maybe you're just ugly." Jupiter tossed out a pokeball and hit him in the face.

"You idiot! I'm a girl! Go, Mothim!" Her favorite moth pokemon flew beside her.

"What the bacon?" Jerry cried, tossing out his Noctowl. "Use Air Slash!" Noctowl slashed the air, dealing super effective damage to Mothim.

"Mothim, fight back with...what's wrong?" Jupiter looked at her pokemon, but it wouldn't respond.

"Well, you see..." Jerry replied, looking proud of himself. "That there is called flinching. Air Slash can do that, you know. Noctowl, Air Slash!" Again, Noctowl slashed the air and this time, knocked out Mothim.

Jupiter returned her pokemon. "Mars, anytime you want to help!"

Mars was looking in a hand mirror. "Do I look more beautiful with or without lipstick?"

"With!" Kalvin and TJ said together. Kalvin glared at TJ.

"She's mine."

"No, you already have a girlfriend. She's mine."

"You have a girlfriend also!" Kalvin pointed out.

Mars seemed oblivious, putting on her lipstick. "And there! Okay Jupiter, what is it?"

Jupiter smacked her forehead. "Battle!"

"But, I don't want to battle you" Mars said.

"Not me! Them!" She pointed to Jerry, Kalvin and TJ, the latter two were locked in a furious fight.

"You don't need to yell" Mars frowned, pouting her lips in a childish manner. She sent out a Drapion.

"I'll handle it!" Kalvin cried, tossing out Tangela.

"No, I'll battle the sweet one!" TJ yelled, throwing out his Piplup.

Jerry sighed. "And they critisized me for my obsession with Jasmine..."

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam...on Tangela!" Piplup opened fire on the grass pokemon by sparying it with bubbles.

"You aren't fit to battle against Mars!" Kalvin declared. "Tangela, use Ancient Power!" Tangela threw rocks at Piplup.

Mars blinked a little. "I'm not battling?" She returned Drapion and continued beautifying herself.

"What's going on?" TJ and Kalvin cried as their pokemon began to glow with a bright light.

"They're evolving" Hayley announced, having appeared on a motorcycle. "Kalvin, you now own a Tangrowth..." She took out a pokedex. "Huh. It learned how to use Power Whip. Kinky." She turned to TJ. "And your Piplup is now a Prinplup. It also learned a move. Metal Claw, a steel-type move."

In the excitement, Jupiter and Mars got away, both deciding to abanond all plans for the Valley Windworks. Or rather, Jupiter abanonded the plan and tried to explain it to Mars, who wasn't paying her any mind because her make-up was starting to run.

**Back to the finals...**

Monferno had taken yet another counter. "Okay, that's it! Monferno, one more Mach Punch!" Monferno geared up and sprang toward Slaking, smashing a fist into his belly.

"King!" Slaking protested, its lazy bount over.

"Good work" Whitney congratulated. "You're doing good out there, Walker!"

"You aren't supposed to cheer for the opponent" Naomi sighed.

"He's my boyfriend" Whitney explained.

"Am not!" Walker shouted back. "Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Monferno's firey body crashed into Slaking, knocking the big ape out and giving Monferno the win. "Yeah! We won, Monferno!"

"Ferno!" He noticed TJ, Kalvin and Jerry running from the police, who had decided to resume the chase after all. "Well, looks like they can't be left alone for five minutes..." He quickly chased after them.


	14. What's Cooking in Kalvin's Kitchen?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 14: What's Cooking in Kalvin's Kitchen?

The group had evaded the police and now they were at Fuego Ironworks, also called the other ironworks that doesn't realte to the plot. However, that name was too long so people still call it Fuego Ironworks. "It says here that this place was also once known for selling premium chili" Walker read from the Sinnoh guidebook.

"Chili huh?" Jerry asked, rubbing his chin. For some reason, a story was brewing. "Gather 'round, my friends. I have a new story to tell that is better than Robin Hood. Now, once upon a time..." He looked around to see his friends gone. "What the bacon bits?" He quickly entered the building too.

"It's hot in here" TJ complained. "It feels like a furnace."

"If you can't stand the heat, then get out of my kitchen" Kalvin replied, dressed in an apron that read "The explosions are my secret ingredient". He flipped something in a frying pan. "Okay, who wants a pancake, Kalvin style?" Jerry and Walker raised their hands. "Okay,two Kalvin pancakes to go!" He flipped the pancakes into the air, but instead of landing back in the pan, they combined into a banjo shape. TJ immedietly grabbed it.

"I'm going to call you Pancake Joe" he said, taking a small bite out of his banjo. "Mmm! You taste great, Pancake Joe!"

"Pancake Joe?" a blonde haired lady asked, emerging from the fire. "I was looking for him, but it seems you're eating him. Please give him back."

"Say what?" TJ asked, taking another bite.

"Pancake Joe is my loving husband" the lady said, causing TJ to throw the pancake on the ground. "Haha. Just kidding. My name is Cynthia, champion of the elite four." She extended a hand to Jerry, Walker and Kalvin and tried to extended one to TJ...

"No. You made me lose my banjo. The ten second rule ended so I can't eat it now." He took out a pokeball. "So I challenge you to a battle! Go, Vulpix!" He tossed out his fire fox.

"I run Norton!" Cynthia shouted, tossing a computer at TJ. TJ dodged it and the computer exploded behind the group.

"That wasn't my fault" Kalvin said, walking away very slowly. Very, very slowly. So slowly, it looked as if he didn't move at all. That is because he didn't.

"What the banjo?" TJ exclaimed, changing up Jerry's catchphrase.

"Oh, it's on!" Jerry replied, cracking his knunckles. "At least my other catchphrase is safe."

"Feel the fearocity!" Cynthia yelled, throwing out her pokeball and releasing her Spiritomb.

"What the hell?" Jerry asked, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Just eat a pancake and enjoy the battle" Walker said, eating one of Kalvin's homemade pancakes. Jerry sighed and the three of them ate pancakes while watching TJ and Cynthia fight.

TJ took out a fire stone. "Here Vulpix. Evolve." Vulpix evolved into Ninetails as soon as the stone touched it. "Great! Now use Fire Spin!" A flaring vortex exploded from her mouth and engulfed Spiritomb.

"Not bad" Cynthia remarked. "However, we can handle a little fire. Use Dark Pulse!" Spiritomb fired a dark lump of energy at Ninetails. "And next, we'll use Shadow Sneak!" Spiritomb snuck up behind Ninetails and hit it bfore sneaking back to where it was originally at.

TJ had put on boxing gloves. "Alright, ghost Pokemon! Have at ye!" He aimed a punch at the air. "And TJ Balboa wins!"

Cynthia stared at him as if he was crazy. "Whatever. Use Confuse Ray." Spiritomb confused Ninetails easily by showing it advanced arithmatic.

"Nietails, try using Fire Blast!" TJ cried. Ninetails looked at Walker and fired a firey blast. It charred Walker's plate and burnt his pancake to a crisp.

"My pancake..." Walker frowned. "Noooo! Pancake, why? You were so young!"

Cynthia decided to finish things. Maybe it was the words Finish It! that were floating above her head. Of course, those could have been the drugs talking to her. Prescription drugs, you foul minded people! "Use Dark Pulse to knock her out!" Spiritomb fired another dark pulse at Nientails, defeating the fire fox Pokemon.

"I lost to the champion" TJ sighed. "Guess I'll have to work on improving my abilities as a trainer. Or, I could have a pancake with my friends." He looked over to Kalvin, who shook his head.

"Sorry dude. I ran out. Kitchen is closed. They ate the last ones." he pointed to Walker and Jerry, who were fighting over the last pancake by having a fork fight.


	15. Let's Give Them a Hand

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 15: Let's Give Them a Hand

"Welcome to Eterna Forest!" Walker announced, looking at his guidebook.

"An actual forest" TJ said with a smile. "This calls for a song on my new banjo, Banjo Bob." TJ began strumming a few bars and started a song up. "Oooh...!" Suddenly, an egg hit Banjo Bob and exploded, taking out the young banjo. "Noooooo!" TJ cried, sobbing.

"Sorry, I don't like banjo music" a girl with green hair replied. "My name is Cheryl. That egg came from my Chansey."

"You have a Chansey?" Jerry asked, excited. "I have a baby Happiny!" He tossed Happiny out. "Who's a good baby?" Happiny looked at Jerry and cried. "Yeah...why don't you take her?"

Cheryl laughed and took Happiny. "If you want, I can help Happiny evolve. I have an oval stone you can use." She handed the stone to Happiny. "Now you just have to level her up and you'll have a Chansey."

Jerry clenched his fists. "Okay, Happiny, attack Kalvin!" Happiny charged at Kalvin.

"Wait, what are you...ouch!" Kalvin cried, tripping over a stump.

"And Happiny wins!" Jerry declared, watching for Happiny to evolve. Happiny stared back at him, blinking. "Um...I think your stone is broken."

"No it isn't" Cheryl sighed. "You have to fight a wild Pokemon and level it up, not just win a battle."

"I can do that!" Jerry declared. "Walker, let me defeat your Kricketune."

"Excuse me?" Walker asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can't just let you win against my Kricketune."

"It isn't like it listens to you much anyways" Jerry pointed out. Walker sighed and relented, throwing Kricketune out.

"Happiny, attack!" Jerry cried, watching as Kricketune let itself get smacked around. Then, abruptly, it used Slash on the baby Pokemon, inflicting some damage.

"Kricketune!" Walker shouted. "You should wait for someone to give a command before you attack!" Kricketune glared and raised an arm. "Never mind...when will you start listening to me?"

Cheryl looked at Kricketune. "Hmm...this one appears to be at a high level. Perhaps you need to work with it a bit more." She started as Happiny began to glow with a bright light and in her place stood a Chansey. "It evolved!" Cheryl said with a happy smile.

"I want to try her out in battle!" Jerry declared. "Quick, Walker. Tell me what new moves she has."

Walker took out a Pokedex. "Let's see...Double-edge, Sing and Doubleslap."

"Hey! We finally found you, Cheryl!" Two figures emerged, one dressed in red clothes, one dressed in yellow. One was a male, one was a female.

"Oh, hello Lola, Harry" Cheryl greeted with a smile. "These are my younger siblings, but only by a couple of years. They're twins, you know."

"We challenge you to a double battle!" Jerry declared, pointing at them. "Chanseys versus...whatever you two have."

Lola looked at Harry, who looked back. "Why not?" they said together. "Go, Glaceon, Leafeon!" The grass and ice evolutions of Eevee appeared, both looking stunning.

"Cheryl, you and your friend may make the first move" Harry said.

"Because we'll be ready for anything you can throw at us" Lola giggled.

"Then use Double-edge!" Jerry commanded. Chansey shook her head. "Okay...if you don't want to...then, how about a Sing attack?" Chansey nodded and sung a beautiful song. However, Leafeon and Glaceon were unaffected. "Huh? What happened? Why is only Cheryl's Chansey asleep?"

"As Cheryl's siblings, we train with her so we know about Chansey's sing attack" Lola explained.

"And so we have a counter measure against it" Harry continued. "Ever heard of Chesto Berries? Both of our Pokemon were holding them, so they woke right back up."

"Then try this! Double-edge...On Glaceon!" Chansey wouldn't move. "What's the matter? Why won't you use Double-edge?"

Cheryl examined Jerry's Chansey. "Uh-oh..."

"What Uh-oh?" Jerry asked.

"I think your Chansey may be a pacifist, afraid to fight" she said sadly.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jerry sighed, smacking his forehead. "What could have possibally made her so afraid?" He looked at Walker. "This has to be your Kricketune's fault."

"Or Kalvin's Poliwrath" Walker suggested, earning a dark look from Kalvin.

"My Poliwrath was sweet and kind during that battle" he declared, defending his Poliwrath.

"Yeah, like a steamroller to a grounded pidgeon!" Walker shouted.

Harry frowned. "We don't like beating up a Pokemon that doesn't like to fight. If you want, we'll cancel the battle..."

"No..." Jerry sighed. "We'll make it through this." He looked at Chansey. "Use Sing again!" Just as Cheryl's Chansey woke up, it fell right back to sleep again from the Sing attack.

"Not cool, Jerry..." she frowned, returning her Chansey.

"Get ready!" Lola yelled at her Leafeon. Leafeon shook off the sleepy song, as did Harry's Glaceon. "Good now use Helping Hand on Glaceon!"

"You use Helping Hand as well!" Harry shouted to Glaceon. Both eon Pokemon gave each other a helping hand with their strength.

Jerry cringed. "This is worse than the time I tried to take out a loan on Walker's Goldmass Visa Deluxe!"

"You never did pay me back for that yacht you bought" Walker grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Or the Bondmobile. Or Herbie."

"Herbie was a mistake" Jerry replied, shuddering as he tried to forget it. "Anyways, Chansey, try to use Sing again..."

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!"

"This looks bad" Jerry said. Chansey was hit with both attacks and knocked out. He returned her to her Pokeball. "Well, good try anyway."

Harry and Lola also returned their Pokemon. "Well, me and my sisters have to head off back to Oreburgh City" Harry explained.

"We may see you guys again" Lola replied.

"Good luck with Chansey!" Cheryl called to Jerry.

"Thanks for smashing me!" the ghost of Herbie growled, haunting Jerry.

"I said it was a mistake, Herbie!" Jerry shouted.


	16. Four Dollars a Flashback

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 16: Four Dollars a Flashback

"So, we ended up in Eterna City..." Walker said, sighing.

"How could it have ended up this way?" Jerry asked, looking at Kalvin and Jenkin's battle.

"We need a flashback" TJ suggested.

**Flashback:**

The group had found and entered Eterna City, home of the second Sinnoh gym. "Who is going to be challenging the gym this time?" Walker asked.

"Not sure" TJ replied. "Maybe Jerry should again. We could take turns. You know, Jerry does two, I do two, Walker does two and Kalvin wins the last two."

"That could work..." Jerry agreed. "Or I could handle them all by myself." In a surprising twist, Jenkins attacked with a mime greeting and it was super effective. Nobody had seen it coming.

"What is he saying?" Kalvin asked, unsure of what Jenkins was saying. Jenkins went to move his hands and say hello.

"It appears to be an insult" Walker replied, thumbing through the mime speak book. "He is insulting your collection of Halo games." Jenkins tried to protest with his arms. "And now he is asking for twenty dollars and a ticket stub" Walker translated horribly.

"It is on!" Kalvin shouted, throwing out his Swalot. "Bring it on, mime!" Jenkins frowned and threw out Mr. Mime. "Swalot, use Sludge to poison him!" Swalot spat a glob of sludge at Mr. Mime. Jenkins made a hand movement and Mr. Mime brought up his hands, creating a barrier that didn't deflect the attack at all. "What attack was that?" Kalvin asked.

"I think that was Safeguard" TJ announced, taking out a pad and pencil. "Safeguard prevents the user from being afflicted with status problems for a few turns."

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"Writing a Flashback" TJ replied.

**End Flashback:**

"And now here we are, watching the battle" TJ proudly confirmed.

"Use your Body Slam attack!" Kalvin shouted. Swalot charged toward Jenkins. Jenkins lifted a foot and Mr. Mime used Psybeam, knocking Swalot back. Then, Jenkins raised a second foot and slapped the air. Mr. Mime nodded in understanding and used Doubleslap on Swalot.

"This reminds me of my time in the war" Jerry said suddenly.

"You were in a war?" Walker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Jerry sighed and proceeded to explain. "You see, I..."

"One sec" TJ interupted, taking out a penicl and paper.

**Flashback:**

In the deserts of an arid country, Jerry was on the run from enemy soldiers. He had a gun in hand and turned to fire, but the gun wouldn't fire because it had blanks in it. "Oh no!" he cried, diving behind a rock.

"Hey!" a bearded man said in greeting. "Have you seen my shoes?" Jerry shook his head. "Really? Fiddlesticks." The bearded man tossed a grenade to Jerry. "Use it. Use it as if your life depends on it." Then, the bearded man passed out from alchohol. Jerry turned and threw the grenade, but it wouldn't go off and a truck carrying enemy soldiers was riding toward his hiding place. He ran from the rock and proceeded to run toward the oncoming vehicle...

"And cut!" the director yelled, stopping the action on set. "Beautiful acting, everyone! Everyone gets an A. Except you, Harris. You get a B-. That was some weak acting. We'll take a five minute break and then bring in the stunt double."

**End Flashback:**

"I can't believe that you wasted four dollars on a flashback like that" Walker spat.

"You have a better flashback?" Jerry challenged.

"I think I do."

**Flashback:**

"I can't believe that you wasted four dollars on a flashback like that" Walker spat.

"You have a better flashback?" Jerry challenged.

"I think I do."

**End Flashback:**

"And that wasn't a waste?" Jerry asked.

"It was funny" Walker defended.

"It was a little funny" TJ admitted.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, how is Kalvin's battle with Jenkins going?"

"I remember it as if it were ten minutes ago..." TJ remembered as he began writing in his flashback pad.

"We don't need another flashback" Walker warned. "At least, not of something already in the story. Anybody have a good story?"

"I do!" Jerry cried. "It's the story of Aladdin. Jerry styled."

**Jerry's Version of Aladdin:**

Jerry was once walking through the deserts of Agrabag when he came across a Pokemon cave. And in that cave, he had a cow that went moo. So he took Moo Moo and walked into the cave. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, staring at a room full of gold. But not just gold. There was a mystic lamp as well! "I'll need to break the lamp" he said to himself. He tossed it into a cave wall and broke it, letting loose a mystical genie.

"You have got to be joking" TJ frowned. "I'm not here to grant your wishes. Also, thanks for destroying my house. You could have just knocked or something. I just repainted the kitchen too."

"Yeah well...this is how I'm telling the story" Jerry responded. "Now, for my first wish, I want to get out of this cave." TJ snapped his fingers and they were out of the cave.

"You could have just walked through the cave door" TJ suggested. "It was only fivwe feet away."

"Yeah, but how many people can say they had a genie teleport them out of the cave?" Jerry asked.

TJ sighed. "You're right. So, your second wish?" Jerry thought for a moment. "To have a powerful Pokemon." TJ waved his arms and a Feraligatr appeared. "Yay, Jack is back!"

"Third wish?" TJ asked.

"Teleport me to...wait, no. I want the hand of the princess." TJ shrugged and gave him what he asked for...the hand of the princess. "That's great...now where is the rest of her?"

TJ frowned. "You should have been more specific with your wish, buddy. She's being held hostage by Walker, the sorcerer and his crooked flying friend Murkrow. I can take you there, if you promise to free me with your third wish."

"I already wasted my wishes" Jerry said.

"Well, then I'll discount the hand one." TJ snapped his fingers and a taxi arrived. "Yeah, I'm tired so just ride in the taxi." Jerry got into the taxi and arrived later in Agrabag. "Okay, where is Walker?"

"Right here" Walker frowned, dressed in sorcerer robes. "Why do you always make me into the villian? First Robin Hood and now Aladdin?"

"Just hand over the princess!" Jerry demanded, sending Jack the Feraligatr into battle.

"Murkrow, take him out!" Walker shouted.

"Yeah, whatever" Murkrow squaked.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Jerry shouted. Jack fired a stream of water that knocked Murkrow out.

"Well..." Walker frowned. "The princess is yours. Now, can we get back to the actual chapter?"

"Okay, the story is done anyway."

**End Story:**

Swalot fainted after being hit by another Psybeam attack. Jenkins tried to show good will by extending his hand. "What's he saying?" Kalvin asked.

"Not sure" Walker replied. "I think it may be Spanish."

"Uno" Kalvin said back. Jenkins gave him a strange look and fled the scene.


	17. Mr T's House?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 17: Mr T's House?

The group of friends walked till they found a fork in the road, which Kalvin pocketed. Now he had a fork to go with his knife and spoon. "Who wants to take on the gym?"

Jerry raised a hand. "I'll do it."

TJ noticed a strange building with a "T" on it. "Walker, doesn't that look like...?"

"Team Galactic's building?" Walker asked.

TJ shook his head. "Nope. Mr. T's house. He did say he lives in Sinnoh."

"When?" Walker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When we were at his party two weeks ago back in oreburgh city."

Walker's mouth dropped open. "What? What party was that?"

Jerry frowned at TJ. "Dude, you know he didn't get invited, right?"

TJ frowned back. "Oh yeah...no, I don't remember. I was high on party music from the nineties." He ran for the building. "Yo, Mr. T! It's me, the younger T!"

Walker sighed. "I'd better go and follow him. If Mr. T does live there, I want to know why I wasn't invited to the party." He ran after TJ.

Kalvin started playing a drum set. "What are you looking at?" he asked, glaring at Jerry.

Jerry blinked. "Nothing. when did you get an afro?"

Kalvin smiled. "I got an afro from comic con. Like it?" It was a red afro that made Kalvin look more like a tomato than ever before. Which means, he looked like he had a tomato on his head. Also...tomato.

**"T" building:**

TJ and Walker entered the building. "Hey! Anyone here? Mr. T!" TJ shouted.

Walker shook his head. "TJ, could you be any more louder?" TJ took out a megaphone. "Don't you dare!"

Jupiter walked downstairs. "Ack! What are you trolls doing here?"

"Hey, it's the ugly lady!" TJ pointed out. "Where's your hot friend? Is she upstairs?"

Walker sighed. "See? Told you that Mr. T doesn't live here."

"but, the giant T on the front of the building said he did..." TJ sulked, staring at a corner.

Jupiter smacked her forehead. "Yu! Get over here now!" Both TJ and Yu appeared before her. "I was talking about the dunce." Bothy simply stared at her for a few seconds.

"Just kidding" TJ laughed, walking away from her. "As if I would be that stupid."

"Yu, did you put up the "G" on the roof of our building?" Jupiter asked.

Yu blinked for a moment. "Um...no. We ran out of giant "G" letters, so I just used a "T" to replace it. It still represents Team Galactic."

Jupiter's face grew very red. "Get...OUT! You're fired, Yu!"

"I enjoyed my job too!" TJ sighed, walking away from a used car lot with a suitcase in hand and tears in his eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Walker yelled. "And besides, she wasn't talking to you."

"Oh yeah!" TJ said with a smile. he took out a pokeball. "Okay old lady, this building is being taken o ver by MR. T's bros! He said so at the party." He looked at Walker. "Oh, sorry again...guess you missed that too."

"Donj't rub it in..."

Jupiter flared and threw out her Cacturne. "Lay some spikes in them, my pointy friend."

"That's what she said" Jerry remarked to himself as he and Kalvin approached the gym.

"What?" Kalvin asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Somebody said something that goes with that. My that's what she said sensors usually can pick up jokes like that from about ten miles away."

"What if a girl said it?" Kalvin asked, folding his arms.

Jerry thought for a bit. "Awkward..."

**Back at the building...**

TJ threw out his Prinplup and Walker went with his Kricketune. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" Prinplup attacked Cacturne with a metal claw. Cacturne frowned.

"Use Pin Missile!" Jupiter cried. Cacturne shot out multiple cactus spikes at Prinplup.

"Block, Kricketune!" Walker ordered. Kricketune slashed Walker into the hail of spikes. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Jupiter blinked. "Well, that was new..." Cacturne seemed to agree.

"At least he listened to me..." Walker gasped.

**Back at the gym...wait, did we even go to the gym?**

Jerry encountered a trainer inside. "Sirs, you're going to have to defeat all of the trainers in here to find Gardenia, the gym leader" the boy said sheepishly.

"So basically, it's hide and go seek..." Jerry smiled, getting a lawnmower.

"Where'd you get that?" Kalvin asked.

"I didn't think Green Acres would mind."

**At the green acres studio...the remake studio, anyway...**

"Where's my mower at?" a hillbilly asked.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "What happened? We can't shoot the scene without the specialized lawnmower that dispenses coffee!"

**Back at the gym...again.**

"It dispenses coffee!" Jerry said excitedly, drinking a cup. With mocha latte engine power, Jerry mowed down the flower puzzle and most of the trees inside the gym, making it a barren wasteland of an arena. Save for one plant, a plant oh so rare. It was thin, very thin, as thin as a hair. But the cat in the hat ate it and so here we are...

"My gym!" Gardenia gasped, horrified.

Jerry waved to her. "Uh, hi! Yeah, I kinda needed to...it was him!" He pointed to Kalvin. Gardenia got her bozing gloves.

"Oh no! It wasn't me!" Kalvin yelled, running out the door, with Jerry riding right behind him. Gardenia, in anger, tossed a badge at him, which Jerry caught.

"How lucky...wait, isn't that...?"

**Back at the...you get the picture, enough of this.**

"Use Slash attack!" Walker ordered. Kricketune smacked a knife off of a table. "By slash, I meant use your own..." Kricketune glared at him. "Never mind, playing with the knife is good...i suppose..."

TJ told Prinplup to use Bubblebeam, which Cacturne took like a champ. "No good! Prinplup, use metal claw, up close!"

"Block with needle arm!" Jupiter cried. Before Cacturne could do anything, however, Jerry burst through the door on his lawnmower and knocked Cacturne out with his reckless driving. "Argh! I'm jetting out of here!" She ran into the street and called a bus.

"I guess that takes care of her" TJ smiled, playing his banjo. "And Old Missy survived the episode!" Unfortunently, old missy was made of grass and Jerry's lawnmower sucked it up. "It's almost like this is a running gag or something..."

"It may be" Walker agreed. He looked through the hole Jerry had made in the wall. "Why is that lady with boxing gloves heading this way?"

"Well, I got the badge..." Jerry said, ignoring his question. "Now, if we could get out of here..."


	18. The Untold Banjo Story

**Welcome to what could be called Season 2 of Sinnoh Expansion. If you want a disclaimer, by the way, please read my auto disclaimer on my profile page which was written to affect any past, present and future fanfiction I will write. Please enjoy the chapter and if you liked it or have an idea for a pokemon you want someone to catch or a guest star/s you want to return from either Johto Expansion or previous chapters of sinnoh expansion, please either review or pm your ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks!**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 18: The Untold Banjo Story

The group of four friends entered route 211 and it was not a pretty sight. But then again, pretty isn't used in this fanfic much...is it? "Ouch!" Walker shouted as a volleyball smacked him in the face. Another volley of volleyballs bounced around the group.

"Play volleyball with me!" Whitney whined, sitting at the controls of her volleyball launching machine. "Your serve, Walker!" She fired two volleyballs at Walker.

"I could use some help here!" heshouted, dodging them with a dive and roll. "Whitney, listen. You're a psycho. I don't date psychos."

"Awww! My first pet name!" Whitney swooned, hitting the super auto fire button. Fifty volleyballs bombarded Walker, who barely put up his arms to block. Luckily, TJ was kind enough to throw his newest banjo, Banjo Joe, into the attack, blocking one of them.

"I tried" TJ said, shrugging. Suddenly, a Sableye emerged from the sand and smacked the balls away with Fury Swipes, knocking them back into Whitney's machine. The resulting effect was a blast off by the resident psycho.

"I shall now plot my revenge!" Whitney declared.

Kalvin was wearing a gas mask. "Do I look like a character from Payday: The Heist or what?" he asked.

Jerry frowned. "Hmm...Not sure...Maybe...Hmm...I'm sorry, I was thinking of space babes, what?"

TJ picked up Banjo Joe and was surprised to see it in one piece. "It's alive!" he shouted at the sky. "Banjo Joe is alive!" As he said that, Sableye used Nightshade on the banjo, blasting it into dust. "Noooooooo! He was so young!"

"That Pokemon is pretty cool" Walker grinned. "He doesn't like Whitney. I'm going to catch him." He threw out Kricketune. "Okay, Kricketune! Use Slash on Sableye!" Kricketune slashed at Sableye and did...no damage at all.

"Sableye is part ghost, as well as dark" Professor Hayley announced, appearing suddenly with Officer Kim.

"You two sure know how to make an appearance" TJ joked, make Kim frown.

"I'm only here to make sure you guys don't cause any more city wide damage" she spat.

"That was Jerry" TJ replied, poitning at his friend.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jerry asked, pointing at Kalvin. Kalvin looked both ways, put on a white spy hat and ran for it, Kim in hot pursuit.

"Kricketune, use Sing!" Walker commanded, getting Kricketune to sing the opening theme to Johnny Bravo. Sableye began doing the monkey dance, making it easy for Walker to throw a pokeball and capture him.

"That ignorant Pokemon hates the banjo, but likes bravo music?" TJ asked. "I am highly offended."

"It isn't like this is the first time your banjo has been broken" Jerry reminded him. "Remeber Santa Monica...?"

"I told you never to mention that!" TJ shouted.

"What?" Jerry asked. "It was only once."

"Listen, Candljo was not only a banjo, but my friend. A one of a kind candle and banjo. How was I supposed to know that lighting the candle part would burn the whole thing?"

"Because it said it was a candle and not really a banjo" Jerry suggested.

"Sableye, come on out!" Walker shouted, releasing his new ghost/dark pokemon.

"I may need to research this" Hayley said, looking closer at it. "Hello Sableye!" Sableye winked at her and began doing the monkey dance. "Um...this Pokemon is like a mini Johnny Bravo. And it has a creepy grin."

Sableye started to frown. "Sableye..."

"I think you hurt his feelings" Walker said. "He may really like you..." Sableye advanced on a female Gastly and handed her a bouquet of flowers, only to get Shadow Balled in the face. "Nope, guess he is like Johnny Bravo. More so than Jerry."

Jerry was slicking his blonde wig when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."


	19. Zangief and E Honda

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 19: Zangief and E. Honda

"This must be Mt. Coronet" Walker said, staring at his map of Sinnoh.

"Nice" Jerry responded. "When's the next issue coming out?"

"Huh?"

"The next issue of Coro Coro" Jerry answered.

"I said Coronet" Walker corrected. "Does this look like a magazine stand to you?"

"No" Jerry replied. "But, that does." He pointed to a newly set up magazine stand where Chang and Chung were selling illegal magazines to minors.

"Hey Chang and Chung!" Jerry greeted. "How's it been going guys?"

Chang waved and Chung let out a huge burp. "Excuse my brother, he ate a ten inch sub from subway on the way over. His was extra chili peppered too."

"Hope you burnt your tongue" TJ frowned, remembering the last time he had seen them.

"You wanna go?" Chung asked, leaping at TJ. He noticed TJ's banjo and crushed it.

"Noooo! Banjo Bart!" TJ cried.

"Where do yopu keep getting new banjos so fast anyway?" Walker asked.

"Facebook" TJ replied. He took out his mobile phone. "See? Wait...someone hacked my facebook profile! I don't eat from quiznos!"

Kalvin punched Walker lightly on the arm. "You remember when we went on Storage Hunters?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah...I remember..."

(Flashback)

Two men were in a bidding war and had the bid up to thirty-five hundred dollars. So, in order to get the goodies inside, Kalvin upped the ante to Forty-Nine thousand...in dollars. Which he didn't have, so Walker had to pay it out. "This better be worth it" he griped as Kalvin looked inside.

"It...sucks!" Kalvin complained. Inside was an ice statue of Madonna, two pink toads, a lavender cloth, fifteen moth balls and a piece of elastic string. Oh, and Walker crying about how much money Kalvin had made him pay for it.

(End Flashback)

"Good times" Kalvin replied.

"Yeah...whatever. Did you pay me back like you said I would?"

Kalvin thought for a moment. "...nope."

"Figures." Somehow during the flashback, Jerry and TJ had gotten mixed up in a brawl. However, Chang and Chung were there to help them out. Those five year olds didn't even see it coming...wait, new reports claim they were fifty. Eh, don't look at me, I just read the script. However, after the brawl, they had gotten into a Pokemon fight.

"Go!" Chang yelled, releasing a Machoke. Chung responded by sending out his Hariyama.

"Look" Jerry joked. "We are battling Zangief and E. Honda!"

"Well, we'll finish them!" TJ shouted, sending out his Ninetails.

"Dude, don't over use past jokes" Jerry scolded. "Feel the fear." He threw out a Grotle.

"When did that evolve?" Walker asked.

"During the brawil with the five year...fifty year olds. Fifty-five year olds..." He whistled and ordered Grotle to use Razor Leaf. Grotle hit both Machoke and Hariyama with a powerful blast of leaves. Jerry continued the onslaught by chucking newly fallen fall leaves at Chang and Chung.

"This is an insult" Chang grunted.

"I'll use Karate Chop on them!" Chung roared, readying his chopping hand.

"No brother!" Chang called sharply. "This is still a T-rated fanfiction!"

"Darn ratings..." Chung grumbled. "Use Arm Thrust on Ninetails." Hariyama started throwing its hands at Ninetails, but Jerry had Grotle block the attack and take some heavy damage.

"Hurry TJ! Use a cool attack!" Jerry shouted.

TJ nodded and looked at Jerry. "You ready? This might be dangerous."

"It's the only way to do this" Jerry admitted with a sigh. "But, it has to be done."

"What are they babbling about?" Chung asked.

"It must be...the special technique!" Chang gasped with wide eyes.

"Right!" TJ shouted. "Power of the Tiger!" He transformed into the blue ranger, with a costume change, of course. "Your turn, Jerry!"

Jerry stood there, laughing at him. "Dude, I'm not doing that. I'm a manly man. I have guns, manly guns. I'm a man! A Man! Would a man use...!"

"No more quoting youtube videos" Walker sighed. "Kalvin, you may need to jump in there. Kalvin? Kalvin!" Kalvin was in a custody van driven by Officer Kim.

"He was smoking a bong" Kim replied, rolling her eyes.

"Allegely!"Kalvin cried. He gnawed on the bars and escaped.

"Ninetails, use Confuse Ray!" Ninetails found a book about the rule of inifinty, confusing Chang. For Chung, it was much easier. Ninetails simply explained how to use a tv guide...in Spanish!

"Make it stop!" Chung yelled.

"We'll concede...for now" Chang snarled. Then, he shook Jerry's hand. "You two were fine students. We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you doing our chores" Chung boasted.

"Yeah...enough Karate Kid jokes, they're getting old by this point in the series" Jerry said.

Kalvin convinced Kim to get out of the custody van and got into the driver's seat. "Hop in, guys! We're traveling in style! After we turn this into a hippy van."

"No hippy van" Walker frowned. "That's a bad idea."

"I like it" TJ said.

"Well, you look like a hippy, so..."

"I like it too" Jerry agreed.

"Walker sighed and threw up his arms. "Then I guess it's the hippy van!"

"Yay! Another recurring character!" Kalvin replied happily.

"It isn't a recurring character" Walker sighed. "Herbie's Ghost is."

"Why won't you ever speak to me?" Herbie's Ghost asked, floating around Jerry.

"It was an accident!" Jerry yelled.


	20. The Price is Halo

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 20: The Price is Halo

"Where are we at now?" TJ asked, looking directly at the sun. "It burns!"

"Maybe you read the sentance wrong" Kalvin replied, poiting to a newly written sentance. It goes something like this..."Where are we at now?" TJ asked, looking directly at the sun...ny d.

"Much better" TJ said with a smile, pouring himself a glass.

"I spiked that" Kalvin whispered, laughing. TJ spit it out and knocked over the entire batch. "I was only kidding, it was harmless."

"Not funny, Kalvin" TJ frowned. "I wanted my sunny d and now it's gone."

"If you read the sentance again, then you can get more" Kalvin replied.

TJ did so and drank from his newly filled glass of orange juice. "I'm never leaving this page."

"You will when chapter 21 is published" Jerry said.

"Can everyone please stop breaking the fourth wall?" Walker asked, getting the story back on topic. "Now, currently we are at route 208. Home to the smallest gaming convention ever called E2."

"E2?" Jerry asked.

"It's only got one game on display and it's always Halo. The first Halo. And it goes on like that forever..." Walker explained.

"Nooo!" Jerry cried.

"I take offense to your outburst" Kalvin replied. "I want to go check it out."

"It's a no smoking zone" Walker continued.

"Nooo!" Kalvin cried.

"Anything else this route has?" TJ asked.

Walker shook his head. "Unless you want to walk in tall grass for ten hours to find all the rattata you can catch, it's the E2 expo or nothing."

The four friends entered the E2 expo and marvelled at the one room...wonder? It was a wonder people called it a convention. There was a cardboard cutout of Master Chief, one copy of the first Halo game in the series and a beat up poster of Halo 4. Otherwise, there were three very familiar sages waiting to set a trap.

"Prepare for trouble" one announced.

"And make it double" said the second.

"To protect the world from devastation" the third sang.

"To unite all people within our culture" the first said.

"It's nation!" the second yelled. "I saw the anime twice! Twice! It's unite all people within our nation!"

"Which nation do we live in?" the third asked.

"Um..." the first said with a frown. "Let's ignore that part. It's revenge time!"

"Bring it on!" Kalvin shouted, running at the first and clobbering him with a right hook.

"We meant to have a pokemon battle" the third replied.

"Oh..." Kalvin pouted.

"I can't believe we ambushed them here" the second sage said with a sigh. "I hate Halo."

"Yeah, Halo sucks!" the third spat.

"Oh, you're going down!" Kalvin and TJ shouted together.

"I'll battle using Kalvin!" Jerry cried. "Use Price is Right attack!" Kalvin set up the price is right stage and put the three sages and Jerry in the four seats.

"Okay, as your host, let's get started with this microwave oven!" He revealed a beat up and melted microwave from the fifties.

"Um...300 hundred?" the first sage asked.

"No more than 5 dollars" the second said with a nod.

"1 dollar" declared the third. Kalvin looked at Jerry.

"And your bid?"

"4 billion and 1 dollar!" Jerry shouted.

"That's right on the nose!" Kalvin yelled. "Come on stage!"

"I won" Jerry said with a smile, running on stage. "Can I spin the wheel?"

"It's not can you, but may you" Kalvin answered and the two paused so the audiance could have a laugh.

"This is nuts" Walker sighed from the audiance.

"Shhh!" TJ frowned. "This is my favorite part!"

Jerry spun the wheel and got an 80. "It's a good spin. You can keep it, or shoot for a dollar. If you go on, you'll need a 20 or you lose."

"I'll spin again" Jerry announced. He gave it a rough spin (That's what she said) and it landed on the 25.

"So sorry, but you didn't perform well enough!" Kalvin announced. (That's what she said)

"Stop interupting the chapter!" Walker yelled at Jerry. "I'm trying to read here."

"That's what she said" Jerry chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm ticked about not getting the dollar spin." He ripped the wheel out of its holder and slammed it into the three sages, sending them rolling, rolling, rolling away.

"Those sages are on a roll" TJ joked, earning him a high five from Jerry.

"That was a quick game" Walker sighed.

"That's what she said" Jerry and TJ said together.

"Oh, come on!" Walker yelled.

(Side Note)

Walker: Hey, if you read through the whole chapter, you may have noticed that TJ caught a wild pachirisu. You didn't? Maybe you didn't look hard enough.

Jerry: Maybe it was written into the chapter.

Walker: Maybe you should go home.

Jerry: That's what she said.

Walker: Stop using that joke!

Old Lady: Are you telling me I didn't say that?

Walker: um...so yeah, TJ caught a pachirisu.

TJ caught a pachirisu. Achievement get!


	21. The IGN was a lie

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 21: The IGN was a lie

"We're in Hearthome City" Walker announced, looking at his famous guidebook.

"Dude, are you sure?" TJ asked. "Because the last time you said that..."

(Flashback)

"And here we are at Hearthome City!" Walker announced, looking up from his guidebook.

"Really?" TJ asked, staring into the grand canyon.

"I think I see a Left 4 Dead game down there..." Jerry said, leaning over and over and...he fell in. Apparently, it's not a good idea to look over the edge of the grand canyon while you're standing in grape soda spilled by a twelve year old kid. The kid is currently being indicted for murder charges.

(End Flashback)

"I'm sure this time" Walker replied, sighing. "That sign says it's Hearthome City."

A member of the popular IGN group walked over. Or at least, he had on an IGN shirt. "Hey, would either of you guys like to battle for an IGN exclusive video? We need a hit Pokemon battle for our website to distract the viewers from our biased top ten polls. You'll get these free dusk stones..."

"I'll do it" Walker volunteered.

"That's what she said" Jerry chuckled, dawning a fake mustashe.

"Not that again..." Walker groaned. "And why the fake mustashe?"

"I like my mustashe. How dare you call it fake!" Jerry shouted.

"Is it real?" Kalvin asked.

"No..." Jerry answered, taking out a pokeball. "I'll battle Walker...for the dusk stone and fifty dollars."

The IGN man frowned and handed him a twenty. "It's all we can afford right now. We bought these new surfboards, but apparently, you can't really surf the internet so...we wasted a ton of money."

Jerry accepted the money and sent out his Misdreavus. "Misdreavus, go gwet that dusk stone."

Walker released his Murkrow. "Go get your dusk stone as well." Both pokemon got their stones and evolved into Mismagious and Honchkrow.

"Cool!" TJ cried. "A witch ghost and a mobster crow!"

Kalvin frowned. "Hey, I thought you said this was cake." He was holding up a half eaten muffin. Because he ate half of it thinking it was cake.

"The cake was a lie" TJ answered. Kalvin balled up his fists.

"You wanna go?" He took out Penblade the Second and put mini boxing gloves on him. "Go and restore honor to the royal pen name!" He picked up Penblade and threw it as hard as he could. Penblade the Second ended up winning the battle by stabbing TJ's new banjo, Banjo Hendrix, in the stomach.

"Not you too!" TJ cried. "I only had one chapter where I didn't lose a banjo since the joke began!"

"And that's because you didn't have a new one at the time" Roger Rabbit joked.

"What are you doing here?" TJ asked.

"This isn't my show..." Roger Rabbit replied, walking away.

"I'm starting to see colors" TJ frowned, spacing out. "Kalvin, did you spike Penblade?"

"No" Kalvin replied. "You were paintballed in the face by Herbie's Ghost."

"That car wreck is going down!" TJ yelled.

Honchkrow, use Wing Attack!" Walker shouted. Honchkrow flew toward Mismagious as the battle continued.

"Not going to work" Jerry replied. "You see, I watched The Big Bang Theory and calculating the mass and the width and trajectory of the attack, minus pie...carry the two and..." He threw the blackboard away, hitting and knocking out old stalker guy...I mean old map guy...same thing. "Use Shock Wave!" The ghost witch let out an electric current into the air that electrified Honchkrow and knocked it out the air.

"You really needed all of that math and science to figure out you should use an electric attack?" Walker asked.

"No" Jerry replied. "I wanted to try it out and see what would happen. Use Magical Leaf!" Mismagious fired multiple leaves at Honchkrow.

"Dodge!" Walker yelled. Honchkrow flew up, but the leaves followed and homed in on him, striking with their razor edges. "What?" Walker cried.

"Didn't you know?" Jerry asked, wearing a professor's cap. "Magical Leaf, like Shock Wave, cannot be dodged. Except by Kirby. He's the exception to the rule."

"That figures" Walker sighed. "Honchkrow, enough playing around! Use Night Slash!" Honchkrow waited a moment, then struck Mismagious with his wings at high speed, causing critical damage. Mismagious and Honchkrow were both exausted.

"Mismagious, use your secret weapon" Jerry grinned.

"What secret weapon?" Walker asked.

"This one. Bribe attack!" Mismagious left for a second and came back with a fifty dollar bill. "Walker! Give me fifty dollars and I'll lose the battle on purpose."

Walker shrugged. "Sounds fair." He handed Mismagious another fifty dollars and Mismagious gave the hundred dollars to Jerry.

"Thanks. Now use Magical Leaf." Mismagious let loose the flurry of leaves that defeated Honchkrow.

"You lied!" Walker shouted in surprise.

"Maybe so" Jerry said with a smile. "But, do you have any proof?" He was standing behind a cardboard cutout of a counter.

"Yeah" Walker answered. "You ripped me off."

"I'm sorry, but there is a three day waiting period if you wish to make a claim" Jerry replied. "Besides, we're closed."

"But, you're standing behind cardboard" Walker pointed out.

"...I spent the money already on a stagecoach from the wild west."


	22. A Heartwarming Jail Part 1

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 22: A Heartwarming Jail Part 1

"I'm going to face the gym leader this time around" Walker smiled.

"Cool" Jerry replied. "We're going to check out the mall. Later!" Jerry, Kalvin and TJ left for the mall and Walker left for the gym. However, a sinister plot was working in the shadows, ready to...yeah...that was a lie. This is not a horror fanfic.

**The gym:**

Walker knocked on the door. "Hello? Is Fantina the gym leader here?"

"I'm sorry, but she is gone" the butler replied, answering the door. "You could come back after you defeat the fourth gym though."

"Aw man!" Walker pouted.

"I was joking" the butler laughed. "I always play that prank of trainers. It usually sends them running off to the next town, when really, fantina is in the gym watching reruns of Glee." Walker walked inside and found himself riding more elevators than when he got confused at the Hilton Hotel and began running from elevator to elevator, thinking they were up and down roller coasters. That was not a good time for working people.

Fantina was on the couch, watching more of her favorite show, Glee. "Has a challenger appeared?" she asked. The butler nodded. "Okay then, we'll battle one on one. I'll be using my Haunter." She released the ghost pokemon. "Who will you be using?"

"My Honchkrow!" Walker yelled, throwing out his pokeball. "I named him Louie. He's friends with Ringo, J.D. and Hamilton."

"Who?" Fantina asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"You don't read fanfiction, do you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Well. Time for a little education!"

**The mall:**

Jerry put on a detctive hat and walked up to the counter, giving the twenty-eight year old cougar a smile. "Sweetheart, I'm taking this hat, see?" he said in a detective accent.

"That will be forty dollars" the lady replied.

"I like you and all, dollface" he responded. "But you see, I can't pay out forty dollars. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded. "Just pay forty dollars and you can have the hat."

Jerry walked up to a video camera and began speaking a monolouge. "And with the snap of a finger, she had gone rogue. It's like I didn't even know her anymore. My sweet Sandra..."

"My name is Maria" she replied clamly, pressing a button.

"...Maria is not the lady I married. Had I known about this, I wouldn't have given her a girl. But, the adoption agency had left her on my doorstep and I had no other place to turn to. I only..." He stopped the accent. "Wait, why are the mall security guys here?"

Not too far away, TJ and Kalvin were also being pursued by police officers. "Kalvin, I told you not to smoke so close to the clothes."

"They were Ralph Lauren" Kalvin explained. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

TJ pointed behind them to a burning store. "You didn't think anyone would notice that?"

Kalvin shook his head. "Nope. But, since you had to blab it..." The mall security cops caught up to them and arrested them. "This is all your fault, TJ..." Because of being sent to jail, they lost their belongings, including TJ's newest banjo: Banjo Tango. It was the only banjo that could dance the tango in fourteen languages.

**The gym:**

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash!" Honchkrow smacked his wings into Haunter, damaging it greatly.

"Haunter, recover by watching season four of Glee!" Haunter watched the entire season in two minutes and was refreshed and ready for more.

"Speed watching, huh?" Walker asked. "Well, we've got...Haze!" A police officer tackled him. "Ahhhh!"

Fantina sent the police officer away. "Sorry. I guess he thought you meant hazing..."

"That's okay..." Walker replied, getting up. "By the way, I thought you had a french accent?"

"I did" Fantina explained. "Until I watched Glee and changed it. Glee has changed my whole life."

"That's...great..." Walker frowned. "Honchkrow, Night Slash!" Honchkrow hit Haunter again and knocked it out. "And I win a badge!" he grinned.

Fantina handed him her badge. "You did well, trainer."

"You did well too" Walker replied. "For a Glee fan."

"Huh?" Fantina asked, suddenly angry.

"Oh, it's nothing...I don't like Glee is all. I think it's a stupid show and it should have been canceled..." He was tackled and cuffed by the same officer as before. "Oww! What's going on?"

"You don't like Glee? Get out!" Fantina cried.

**In Jail...**

The four friends reunited in jail. "So, think anyone will save us?" Walker asked, showing off the new badge.

"Maybe" Jerry said, playing a harmonica.

"I can't make it on the outside" Kalvin replied, looking like he hadn't eaten in days.

"That's the drugs talking" TJ explained.

"I thought he quit those" Walker said.

"No" TJ explained. "And besides, it's not those drugs. Sedatives. He wouldn't go quietly."

"So, we wait for a rescue and continue our journey" Walker decided, waiting calmly.

"Not quite" Kim grinned evily, entering the jail room. "No one is going to rescue you now..."

**Cliffhanger!**


	23. A Heartwarming Jail Part 2

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 23: The Teaching Chapter

In Hearthome City, a girl wearing a lab coat and a western hat entered the local jail and spoke to the clerk. "I'm looking for four men" she replied. As she went into her pocket to get out a picture she had photoshopped, four recently released inmates crowded around her.

"We're availible!" the first one replied.

The girl took the picture out. "These four men. Have you seen them?"

"Awww..." the four men groaned and left.

The clerk nodded and advised her not to go in, because the criminals were loaded. "I can handle myself. I'm a Pokemon Professor." She entered the jail room and noticed that they were indeed loaded.

"I win!" Jerry smiled, revealing he had the most pairs in spades.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me this game" Walker sighed. "Not trouncing me at it."

"The game is supposed to be played in pairs" Jerry explained. Don't say you never learned anything from this chapter.

"Hey, Hayley!" Kalvin replied, giving her a wave.

"What's up?" Jerry asked.

"I'm here to break you guys out" Hayley answered.

"That's not going to happen" Kim said with a devious smile.

"You're creeping me out" Hayley frowned.

"Me too!" TJ shouted, hiding under his bed.

"I have a job to do and my job is to uphold the law" Kim explained. "They're all criminals and I had to throw them in the slammer. I can't release them, even if we are friends."

Hayley threw pout her Kirlia. "How about we battle? If I win, then you'll release the prisoners and the story will continue. If you win, you can cancel the series forever."

Kim thought about it. "Hmmm. What about your cow, Moo Moo?"

"Leave my cow out of this" Hayley threatened.

Kim released her Kangaskhan. "Let's go, "...!"

**For honor of the limited cursing law and the fact that children may be reading, the last word was bleeped out. If you do not know what the word is, you are free to replace it with chicken sandwich at anytime. Or whatever word works better.**

"Kirlia, use Lucky Chant to prevent critical hits!" Kirlia chanted the priceline negotiator song.

"Kangaskhan, use Comet Punch!" Kangaskhan aimed punches at Kirlia.

"Double Team to evade!" Hayley shouted. Kirlia moved gracefully out of the way of the punches. "Now use Psychic." Kilria focused and unleashed a ton of psychic energy that slammed into Kangaskhan.

"So close..." Walker sighed, staring at his spades pile of only 4 two pile cards.

"Yeah" Jerry agreed. "Not really. I won by a large amount. Let's try this again."

"That's what she said" Walker chuckled.

"Don't" Jerry said sharply. "Don't ever do that again."

"Fine" Walker pouted, crossing his arms. "I was done anyway."

"That's what she said" Jerry chuckled.

"Psychic again!" Hayley ordered. Kirlia fired more psychic power at Kangaskhan.

"Substitute" Kim smirked. Kangaskhan made a double and it took the hit.

"That was a Clefairy doll!" Hayley yelled.

"Yeah, so?" Kim asked, drinking from a Birtish tea cup.

"And now you're allied with the British?" Hayley yelled.

"What?" Kim asked. "Stop shouting at me..."

"Nobody buys your nice girl act!" Hayley shouted. "Kirlia, use Psychic!" Kirlia knocked out Kangaskhan and won the boy's freedom.

Kim began to pout. "I wasn't trying to be mean. It's because I may lose my job if I don't catch a criminal, quickly."

Walker looked at Jerry. "Hey! Can't we put..."

"Whitney would only escape" Kalvin sighed.

"No, I was talking about old map guy" Walker grinned. "He's a liscened pedophile."

"That could work..." Jerry said with a nod. "Also, gin."

"I thought we were playing spades!" Walker cried.

**Hearthome City park:**

Old map guy was cuffed by Kim. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked. "I wasn't selling maps illegally to minors."

"Maybe not" Kim replied. "But, you are a pedophile."

"What?" old map guy asked, surprised.

"You have a history of showing up in Cherrygrove City in Johto and convincing your boys to tour the town for a free map and then you take them to your house..."

"Only to show them where I live" old map guy defended. "Is that such a crime?"

Kim nodded. "You have five witnesses who say you're a pedophile and I they're my friends so I don't think they would lie. You have the right to remain silent..."

"I'll call my lawyer!" old map guy shouted.

"On second thought, you have the order to remain silent..."


	24. Pirate Days

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 24: Pirate Days

"I feel like a pirate" Jerry sighed.

"Well, today is your lucky day" a man announced. "Because today, you can be the proud owner of a real Chatot!"

"What's a Chatot?" TJ asked.

"A flying pokemon" Walker replied. He looked at his pokedex. "A parrot, to be exact."

"I need one of those" Jerry said with an argh, putting on an eyepatch.

"An eyepatch?" Walker asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, and? I don't knock your catchphrase. Cheese on a bun. What does that even mean?"

"It means...!" Before he could finish, Walker noticed the Chatot land on the ground.

"What? Go on, tell us" he spoke.

"It talked!" Kalvin cried. "Attack it!" He picked up TJ's banjo, Banjo Banjie, and tossed it away.

"Luckily I have a spare" TJ smiled, strumming a few bars. However, Chatot used Chatter to break it. "Banjo George!" TJ shouted in horror.

"I gotta have it now" Jerry smiled. "Chatot, I choose you. Entei!" He tossed out his legendary Pokemon.

"When did you get him back?" Walker asked.

"You remember when Hayley freed us from jail?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then. Entei, use Fire Spin!" Entei roared and let out a whirlwind of fire.

"I'll dodge it" Chatot frowned, flying out of the way.

"Darn..." Jerry frowned.

"Darn..." Chatot copied.

Jerry blinked and made a lude gesture. Chatot did the same. "Whoa..."

"That's Mimic" Walker replied, scanning Chatot with his Pokedex. "You need to be more careful, Jerry."

"I've got this" Jerry replied, throwing out a pokeball. Chatot smiled and negated it with Mimic. "He is good...Entei, use Swagger." Entei began moving tipsy. "I said Swagger, not stagger." Entei stopped and upped Chatot's attack, but confused it. Chatot used Chatter and also confused Entei. Jerry returned Entei and threw out an ultra ball, capturing Chatot.

"He caught some treasure" Kalvin said.

"My precious" Jerry whispered, releasing Chatot. The parrot landed on his shoulder and gave him a wink.

"Hey, pirate Jerry. What's today's adventure?"

"Ending the chapter" Jerry said with a sigh. "However, we should be going to the next town. Isn't it...?"

"Solaceon Town" TJ stated. "It's known for...well, unowns. And having a breeding center." Kalvin was ready to go. "For Pokemon..." Kalvin's enthusiasm faded.

**Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to write. At least it was to the point. Thank you all for watching the Chatot special! If successful, I may try doing more specials.**


	25. Truck on or Walk the Plank

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 25: Truck on or Walk the Plank

In the sunny bright morning, everything seems happier. It seems even more so when you and your friends are drunk. Which none of the gang was...except for Kalvin, but that's another story. "...And I said yeah?" Kalvin explained, half walking, half stumbling. "And...he said yeah. Hahahahaha!"

"I told him not to dip into the booze" Jerry replied, shaking his head. He now wore an official pirate hat and an authetic eyepatch. "Yargh."

"You really think you are a pirate?" TJ asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk back to the captain" Chatot warned. "Or else you'll walk the plank!" TJ scoffed. However, he soon found himself really walking the plank. When he finished, Walker picked up the plank and tossed it into the woods. "There. Happy?" TJ asked.

Chatot looked at Jerry. "It isn't me you should be talking to about this. I don't run the ship, I only relay the commands."

"This isn't a ship" TJ frowned. "We're walking on dirt..."

"Don't question the captain" Jerry said with a laugh. "Who's a good Chatot?"

Walker pointed to a group of three kids who were walking toward them. "Hey, I think some kids got lost." They approached them and began talking.

"Hey" Flamerkid said. "How are you guys doing?"

"Who are you?" Walker asked.

"It's us" Flamerkid replied, pointing to his group. "You know, Flamerkid, Quinn and Gingy?"

"Who?" Kalvin asked.

"Where?" Jerry asked.

"Why?" TJ asked.

"When?" Chatot asked. "Seriously, who the hell are you punks?"

"You trained me how to duel, remember?" Quinn asked, looking at Walker.

Walker blinked."Sorry, I don't remember you."

"And you taught me how to make lude jokes" Gingy said to Jerry.

"You can address him as captain" Chatot snorted.

"Captain? I'M A SPACE MARINE!" Gingy yelled.

"I really thought those pills would work" Quinn whispered to Flamerkid.

"I know" Flamerkid whispered back.

"I DEMAND MY HAM SANDWICHES, GOOD SIRS!" he yelled.

"So, you really don't know us?" Quinn asked.

The group shook their heads. "Nope" TJ replied. "Sorry. Your princess is in..."

"Let me say it" Jerry butted in, cutting TJ's sentance off. "Your princess is on another ship."

"That isn't how it goes" TJ frowned.

"The captain said it is" Chatot said sternly. "Do you want to walk the plank again?"

"How can that Pokemon talk?" Quinn asked.

"It...well...um..." Walker frowned. "Jerry, how did your Chatot learn to speak?"

"Well..." Jerry explained. A loud truck drove by as Jerry explained the origin of how come Chatot could speak. "...so that's the story. I hope you listened carefully, because I'm not going to repeat it."

"I challenge you to a duel!" Flamerkid declared. "No OP cards though. Or OP Pokemon! Or Chatot!"

"No Chatot?" Jerry asked, giving him the evil eye. "Now I'm not accepting your challenge. You've insulted the captain."

"That sucks for you" Chatot sneered. Flamerkid and his crew left with Flamerkid still insisting on a duel.

"What do they think this is? Yugioh?" Jerry asked with a laugh. The others, including a Burt Reynolds look alike, got a laugh out of it as well. Even Herbie's Ghost cracked a smile. But, you couldn't see it because of Chatot blocking the way.

Bonzo appeared out of the woods with Puffy, his Beedrill. "I challenge you to a battle, Walker!" he declared.

Walker shrugged. "Yeah...I'm going to have to get authorization from the captain first." He looked at Jerry. "Captain may I?"

Jerry grunted. "Well...okay. But, you have to be done in ten minutes. We can't stay docked forever."

"Alright!" Walker shouted eagerly. "Monferno, go!"

"Are you guys always this random?" the Burt Reynolds look alike asked.

"Do you always look like Burt Reynolds?"Kalvin asked back, over being drunk...for now.

"Touche" the look alike said with a frown and disappeared. Legend says he stopped impersonating Burt Reynolds and instead, became a hollywood stalker. But, who knows?

"Monferno, Mach Punch!" Walker shouted over the roar of another truck. "Man, there sure are alot of trucks around here."

"Yeah" TJ said with a frown. "Why are there alot of trucks around here?"

"You see" Jerry said, explaining. "The trucks..." A louder truck went by and drowned out what Jerry was saying.

"Oooh!" Kalvin, Walker, TJ, Chatot and Bonzo said with a nod.

"Puffy, use Poison Jab to block it!" Puffy sighed and blocked the attack, still embarresed with his nickname. "Great, now Agility!" Puffy started moving very fast. However, a flame wheel from Monferno hit it and knocked it out. How did that happen? Jerry saw the whole thing.

"Well, you see...there was..." A loud truck went by during Jerry's explanation. "...and that's how Monferno's flame wheel hit Puffy."


	26. Wacky Pokemon Kart

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 26: Wacky Pokemon Kart

"We arrived at Solaceon Town" Walker said to the group, reading from his guidebook. "And we got here at a good time. Today is the annual Pokemon Kart Racing Tournament."

"Kart racing, huh?" Jerry said with a disapproving frown. By the way, Jerry was still in his pirate costume, which was now his default costume.

**Flashback:**

**...Wait!**

The Flashback unicorn appeared and talked to Jerry. "You have abused your flashback privilages" he said sternly. "Therefore, you cannot have any more flashbacks...for ten hours."

"What if Kalvin lent me one?" Jerry asked.

Kalvin sighed. "I guess you can..."

"The captain is gonna flashback people!" Chatot squaked. "So everybody stand back or prepare to walk the plank. That means you too, banjo boy." He looked at TJ and sneered.

"Say that to my banjo!" TJ growled.

"Fine!" Chatot chirped. The parrot pokermon attacked TJ's newest banjo, Banjo Suzy Cueball, breaking it into pieces. For those wondering, I did mispell Pokemon on purpose because Chatot plays poker. No joke, Chatot is a good poker player. Maybe better than James Pond...you know, the frog spy character of that video game no one remembers?

"This fanfiction uses more references than Madden makes games" TJ joked.

"No talking, cabin boy" Chatot squaked at him.

"You're lucky I don't hit animals" TJ frowned. He crossed his arms and watched as Walker and the rest signed up for Pokemon Kart. "Wait for me" he said, jogging up to them.

**Three hours, four minutes and five seconds later...that's right, I used a full time so you could tell exactly what time it was in the chapter. Of course, since I din't actually post the time at the beginning, that doesn't help you, but...It looks professional!**

The announcer for the race, the famous Zob Rombie, began to sing a song, but stopped when the police were called. As such, at the insistance of her boss, Chief Bubba, Kim decided to compete as well. She had to...or else she would be fired! Hayley was also participating and everybody had their own special kart:

Walker's kart was designed to be half dune buggy, half race car. It was designed to look like his Monferno, who sat in the kart with him.

Jerry's kart was a pirate ship. It was designed to be able to drive on land and had Stan Lee's stamp of approval on it. His pokemon partner was Chatot.

Kalvin's kart was a box car that was...built out of a cardboard box. In fact, he hadn't really built anything, he just stuck himself in a box and decided to drive it to victory. Of course, nobody knew he was drunk, but...

TJ's kart was designed to be all natural, with a safari cap on his head. He had his Pachirisu on board for the ride. Where did he get a pachirisu? Well, shame on you for not reading the other chapters if you forgot.

Kim's kart was a police car, complete with a siren and her Kangaskhan.

And Hayley's kart was a standard purple kart with a parsol inside and her Kirlia snickering in the back seat.

However, another purple kart was also in the race, one sitting at last place. The man's name was Rot N. Cheat and the man had a Poochyena who snickered in the passenger's side of the kart. "We've got this race in the bag, Snickers" he said with an evil laugh.

"Let the seven kart race begin!" the announcer shouted. The race track, Solaceon Town itself, lit up with dust as the racers took off. "In first place is TJ, followed by Rot N. Cheat and Jerry...!"

TJ saw that he was in first place. "Alright, I'm winning. Suckers."

"Not for long" Rot N. Cheat smiled. He took out a long stick with an apple attached and leaned forward, bopping Pachirisu on the head. He dangled it before the squirrel Pokemon and it quickly jumped after it, jumping out of the kart.

"Pachirisu!" TJ shouted. He was so worried that he missed a ravine in the way and barely had time to leap out of the kart before it hit the side and fell.

"Heeheehee!" Rot N. Cheat and Snickers laughed. "Next, we'll knock out the guidebook man." He set a tar trap and Walker's kart ran right over it, getting stuck.

"Monferno, use Ember to get us unstuck" Walker suggested. Monferno did as told, but the fire only made it worse, giving Walker only one option: return Monferno and escape before it exploded. He jumped out and it exploded, effectively taking him out of the race.

Kim, who had been in sixth place, used her police siren to get her to the head of the line, ahead of everyone but Rot N. "I'll make my boss proud" she said to herself.

"Not on my watch you won't" Rot N. whispered, throwing a large boulder in her way.

"A boulder!" she gasped. "Kangaskhan, can you use your Comet Punch to break that boulder?" Kangaskhan nodded and smashed the boulder with both hands. The destroyed pebbles hailed around Hayley, who didn't have enough time to tell her Kirlia to use Psychic and she also bowed out of the race. That left four competitors remaining: Rot N., Kim, Jerry and Kalvin.

Rot N., not to be foiled, dug a trench and filled it with water. Kim's kart crashed into the trench and she had to swim out of the water.

"She didn't win" Bubba sighed. "Oh well. Maybe next year."

"Vroom!" Kalvin said with his mouth, still drunk. His box car hadn't moved an inch.

"And it looks like Jerry is going to win the race!" the Zob Rombie announced. "That reminds me of a song!" And he began to play one of his famous songs as Jerry's pirate ship kart zoomed closer to the finish line.

"We can't let him win, snickers" Rot N. grunted. He raced ahead and set a trap. "This dummy ship here will make that Jerry be distracted...too distracted to win the race. Hee hee hee!" Even Snickers got a lough in.

Jerry found the pirate ship decoy and decided to shoot it down. "Man the cannons!" Chatot shouted, loading a cannon.

"And fire!" Jerry demanded. Chatot fired the cannon. The problem was, the cannon was put on sideways and the cannoball actually knocked out Rot N. Cheat and Snickers, destroying their kart in the process.

"Drat!" Rot N. Cheat cursed. "Drat and double drat!" Snickers said something unaudible.

Jerry and Chatot felt confident, but unfortunently, their kart didn't run on gas...it ran on sail power. And the wind was blowing the wrong way. They were blown off course and ended up out of the race. That meant...

"Kalvin wins the race!" Zob Rombie congratulated him, handing him his prize of one large turnip. "He also wins a trophy, for being the first kart winner to not move any inches and still win."

Kalvin smiled as the effects of being drunk went away. "...wait, what? Oh cool! A box car!"


	27. Day of the Banjo

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 27: Day of the Banjo

Still in Solaceon Town, TJ entered the banjo shop to buy himself a brand new banjo. "Hi, I want a new banjo" TJ said to the manager.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're all sold out" the manager replied, shaking his head. "Team Galactic stole all of our banjos."

"Even Banjo Blastoff, the advertised banjo on your window that is said to have been the only banjo in space?" TJ asked quickly.

"He was the first to get taken" the manager sighed.

"Team Galactic, I'm going to get the banjos back!" TJ shouted. A man in a black jerk shirt heard him and started to complain.

"What? Who steals banjos?" the man cried.

"Dan, calm down" the manager advised.

"No! I will not calm down! Banjos are...did that Galactic punk hit my car?"

The manager shifted. "Don't do it..."

Dan stared at the ceiling as the words Dan Vs appeared over his head and screamed, arms flailing. "Team Galactic!" His screamed words appeared above his head as well as the camera panned a bit.

"Dan Vs?" Walker asked, frowning. "Dan was really in the banjo store?"

"No" TJ replied. "I thought it may have made the story more enjoyable."

"We just let anyone enter the story, don't we?" Jerry asked. He saw Mario run behind him. "Seriously, get your own fanfiction."

Kalvin was smok...um...inhaling something foreign. "Well, if Team Galactic stole all of the banjos, why is there one at your feet?" TJ looked and saw a purple banjo.

"Hi" he said in a Danny Devito voice.

"Whoa!" TJ jumped. "You can talk?"

"Yeah, haven't you seen a talking banjo before?" the banjo asked.

"No..." TJ answered.

"It seems a bit screwy to me" Chatot said. "I mean, a talking banjo. Who would believe that?" Everyone looked at him, except for Kalvin, who had a pipe and was "eating his spinach". No seriously, he was. "What?" Chatot asked.

"Look, we don't have no time for this" the talking banjo said to TJ. "You're TJ, right? My name Banjo Vito. We'll team up and circle around the town until we find two pieces of a peanut butter sandwich, chop them into smaller pieces, turn them into lethal weapons, then..."

"Or, we could attack them when they come out of the cave" Walker suggested.

"Was I talking to you?" Banjo Vito asked sarcastically.

"Why I outta...!" Suddenly, Team Galactic appeared out of the Solaceon Ruins with a truck full of banjos.

"It's them again" Saturn growled.

"The teenage mutant ninja turtles?" one member asked.

"No, they attacked us last week" Saturn replied. "It's them!" He pointed to the gang, but they were gone. "Huh? I must be off my medication because I'm sure I saw..." And suddenly, Banjo Vito slammed into his skull.

"Banjo Vito, no!" TJ cried.

"Stay back..." Banjo Vito advised weakly. There isn't much you can do..."

"I must have forgotten this banjo" Saturn growled. He realised he was growling too much and lept out of the bear suit. "And since you ruined my act with the circus, I'll slaughter you!" He sent out Bronzong. "Bronzong, use Shadow Ball!" Bronzong hurled a dark lump of energy at TJ. TJ blocked by throwing Walker into the attack.

"Thanks..." Walker said, eyes circling in his head.

TJ lept over another attack and let out Pachirisu. "Go and use Spark!" he shouted. Pachirisu charged up energy and flung itself at Bronzong.

"Not going to work" Saturn smiled. "Use Iron Defense to lessen the damage!" Bronzong blocked the damage from the attack surprisingly well.

"This reminds me of when we went to go see The Terminator!" Jerry said happily, remembering the incident. "Those were some good times..."

Kalvin blinked. "Dude, where was the flashback?"

"The flashback? It must be running late."

**The Flashback Factory:**

"We're swamped with flashback requests!" the flashback unicorn shouted. "We're going to need some help from a video game character that randomly appears in various media!" Mario lept out of a pipe.

"It's a me, Mario!" Mario shouted. He looked around and scratched his head. "Wait, I thought I took a left at pismo beach..."

**Solaceon Town: pupulation...I don't know:**

"Ah, there it is!" Jerry shouted, looking up as Mario delivered his flashback.

**Flashback:**

The gang had went to see The Terminator in theaters and Jerry decided they should go check out the live exhibit. He saw a sign that said don't touch anything, but...well... "You had to touch the exhibit!" Walker shouted. A real life replica robot of the Terminator was chasing them down the hall.

"Dude, I had to" Jerry replied. "I dropped my ticket stub in his eye."

**End Flashback:**

"That wasn't a fun time" Kalvin said. "In fact, I don't even remember it."

"You were busy admiring the native plants" Jerry said with implication.

"Oh...yeah, that was a fun event."

TJ and a broken Banjo Vito watched as Team Galactic was sent flying by Pachirisu and Mario. "Banjo Vito, you better hang on. You're my favorite banjo!"

"I...want to..." Banjo Vito coughed, broken. "But...I have to go...now..." And with that, TJ buried Banjo Vito in a pile of banjo sawdust and the gang walked off. The End.

TJ finished telling his story and looked at his friends. "So, what did you think? Hollywood gold, right?"

"It was too sad for my taste" Walker replied.

"Not enough action!" Kalvin growled. You would be growling too if a bear was beating you in a wrestling competition.

"Huh? I wasn't listening" Jerry said.

Chatot smiled to himself. "Hee hee hee! That was a hilarious story! The captain would have liked it, if he listened to it. But, that's the captain for you. Always busy!"

"I was hunting cougars with my eyes" Jerry replied. "By the way, this chaper is rated arrrrrrrr!"


	28. Psychotic Memory Issues

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 28: Psychotic Memory Issues

"And here is Veilstone City" Walker announced. "Or at least, I would say that, if I wasn't running for my life!" Walker was booking it as Whitney chased him through Veilstone City. "Aren't their any cops around here?" he asked in desperation?"

**Police Department:**

Kim looked out the window at the scene going on outside. "Shouldn't we rescue him?" she asked.

"Kim, how many days have you been on the force?" Bubba asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "It is not a police officer's job to break up people who are that deep in love." He pointed out the window as Walker threatened to shoot her to venus. "Did you hear that? Love. We can't deny them that. Afterwards, though, arrest them. They're wanted criminals for causing damage and stealing cars."

**Veilstone City:**

"Somebody help me!" Walker shouted. Whitney was about to close the gap, however a surprising appearance by Jenkins blocked her and she tripped over Jenkin's foot and hit the ground hard. Walker waved a tahnks to Jenkins, who walked off and tried to think of what he could do.

"Is she okay?" Jerry asked.

Walker shrugged. "I don't know. Jenkins accidently tripped her and she fell on her head. So I don't know." Whitney started to get up and Walker took a defense stance. "Look, you crazy...!"

"Jerry!" Whitney shouted, running up to hug him. In his confusion, Jerry was unable to dodge being tackled by the pink haired woman.

"And the point is good" TJ joked. He looked to Kalvin for another joke, but Kalvin had more pressing matters: a rematch with Jenkins.

"Jenkins!" Kalvin shouted. Both Jenkins and Baby Jenkins, his five year old boy, turned to see him. "Oh cool, a Mime Jr!" Kalvin threw a pokeball at Baby Jenkins, who started to cry. "Why didn't it work? It must belong to another trainer." Jenkins frowned at him and took out a pokeball.

"You want to battle for that Mine Jr?" Kalvin asked, taking out his own pokeball. "Bring it on, Jenkins!"

"Why is your psycho stalker bothering me?" Jerry asked.

"I...don't know" Walker said, stunned. Then, he began laughing. "I'm sorry man, this is too funny!"

"Dude, get her away from me" he grumbled, trying to get her off of him. "I have a date with a girl here..." As he got Whitney off of him, he saw the girl in question, a blonde haired, rich cougar put a hand to her mouth and flee down the street. "What the bacon?"

"You know, we could get married at the bacon hotel..." Whitney day dreamed. "In my night dreams..."

"I don't want to hear!" Jerry shouted.

"...we have a yard sell and go to the beach for some volleyball, what is wrong with you?"

"It seems that she may have incurred a head injury and is now attraccted to you" Walker said. He frowned. "You know, she may be a stalker, but she's my stalker."

"Trust me, I don't want her" Jerry said, backing away. "Nice psycho..."

"You gave me a nickname?" she asked, hearts in her eyes.

"Um...no."

Meanwhile, Kalvin had defeated Jenkins and TJ decided to try and reason with him. "Kalvin, that is Jenkin's baby. You can't catch him."

"Pokemon are fair game" Kalvin explained, throwing another pokeball at it. "I think I need to weaken it..." He took out a baseball bat.

"That's a child!" TJ shouted. "I can't let you assault a child!"

Jerry heard what TJ said. "A child?" he asked.

"I want one too!" Whitney squeeled.

"...wait, no. I was repeating what...what would Stan Smith do?" An image of Stan using his CIA job to get him access to a high tech weapon. "I knew I shouldn't have left the CIA!"

Walker was trying to reason with her. "Look, Whitney, don't you want to chase me? Maybe get packaged to Mexico in the process and come running back by nightfall?"

Whitney looked at him. "Please. I know I'm pretty, but don't flatter yourself. I'm only interested in...!" And suddenly, she was tackled to the ground by Kim.

"Good work, Kim" Chief Bubba said over intercom. He stood on top of a nearby building. "You five are under arrest for a jail breakout! Well, only three of you are, really. The pink haired girl is a psycho and Kalvin Sporeman is under arrest for attempted kidnapping."

The tackle from Kim had knocked Whitney's head back into the cement and jostled her brain around again and returned her back to normal. She knocked Kim off of herself and hugged Walker. "Walker! When are we going to have kids?"

Walker had an idea and decided to use it to his advantage. "Whitney, I'm glad to see you too. See that man up on the roof?" He pointed to Chief Bubba. "He's trying to kill us."

"What?" Whitney shouted. "Well, as long as you're going to be safe, we can leave the others." Walker made a signal and Jerry and TJ used a radio to emulate a gunshot next to them.

"That monster!" Whitney shouted. She lept up onto the building with surprising acrobatics and attacked Chief Bubba with a rubber chicken.

"And now we run" Walker said. The gang ran through the town, finding a hiding spot for them to stay until they could grab the badge and go: Chang and Chung's summer home.


	29. Captain Jerry's Adventure

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chaptern 29: Captain Jerry's Adventure

Jerry had assembled the entire crew on the deck to ready them for battle. "Crew, we're going to attack Team Galactic's ship with everything we've got!" he said loudly and in a pirate voice.

"Can I ask a question?" Walker asked.

"Arrrright!" Jerry replied. "What is it?"

"Why are we going to war anyway?"

"A good question, landlubber" Jerry answered. "Team Galactic stole my Chatot sometime during the last chapter when your psycho stalker decided to stalk me. So, I'm going to get him back. And I needed a crew so I went with the best crew I could find. When I learned the crew from Pirates of the Carribean was unavailible at this time and after I maxxed out four of your goldfish credit cards, I went with you guys as my last resort."

"I'm not a guy" Hayley pointed out.

"Dude, I know. I'm mearly mentioning everyone when I say that."

"Okay."

"Let's get back my Chatot!" he declared. They sailed out of the port and in to the sea, where they found Team Galactic's battleship at the ready.

"Mars, would you stop trying to fix your hair?" Jupiter asked with a sigh. "We're going to war, not to a beauty contest."

"You're jealous because I have pretty hair" Mars said with a pout. She put her hairbrush away. "Why did we kidnap such a cool talking Pokemon, anyway?"

"Weren't you listening when I told you about the plan?" Jupiter asked. Mars shook her head. "Oh, yeah you were checking out the latest news on Hilary Duff, I forgot. We kidnapped the bird so that those four guys will come get it from us and we can get what we really came here for: Professor Elm."

"Why did you invite me on your ship?" Professor Elm asked.

"It's to make up for forrrgetting ye at the Rrrrrrocket warrrrrehouse!" Jerry responded.

"I got a new pen" Kalvin replied, holding it up. "I'll call you Pennsel Pensworth the 15th." The ships collided and started to fire the cannons, however...both sides forgot to load the cannonballs.

"This is the last time I ask a mime for help manning a ship's cannons" Jerry sighed. "Jenkins, you can go."

Hayley made a face. "It's those Team Galctic goons. They stole my virgini..." She stopped as everyone covered thier ears. "...My virginia lunchbox" she finished, frowing. "Honestly, what is wrong with you guys?"

"Give me back my Chatot!" Jerry frowned. "Or I'll make ye walk the plank."

"I could make an obvious joke here, but instead..." TJ jumped ship and held Mar's hand. "Your beauty is like a banjo, finely tuned and breaking...wait, let me fix that sentance..." Kalvin had also climbed onboard and decided to serenade his love.

"You beauty is like a pen, clicked on an off by my choice...um...wait..."

Mars blinked and ignored them, fixing her hair with her hairbrush.

"This isn't the time for that!" Jupiter screached.

"You're just mad that nobody finds you attractive" Hayley spat. Walker and Jerry agreed. Herbie's Ghost, however, gave her a wink, although she couldn't see it.

"I'm going to cut you loose" she said with fury. She took out a cutlass. "Footloose."

"Kick off my sunday shoes!" Jerry shouted, throwing his pirate boots at her. The boots knocked the cutlass out of her hand.

"You may have defeated me" she said. "But, the key is hidden so well that nobody can get it."

TJ stared at Mars. "Mars, you don't need to use your hairbrush. You're beautiful enough without it." Mars blushed and handed the key to TJ.

"You have got to be baconing me!" Jupiter shouted, smacking her head.

"Did you copy my ctachphrase?" Jerry asked, no longer speaking pirate. "Because bacon is part of my catchphrase. And nobody steals my Chatot." Chatot was freed from the cage. However, Jupiter sank their ship.

"Now where will you go?" she asked, laughing. "All of you are trapped here. If you let us have Professor Elm, we'll let you off the ship in our powerboat."

"Sounds fair" Jerry said, agreeing to the terms.

"What?" Professor Elm gasped. "You're going to leave me again?"

"Chill out, you're on a ship with women" Jerry whispered. "Besides, we'll come back for you. In the meantime..." He took out a ham sandwich. "Reheat this when they let you into the kitchen." Getting into the powerboat, the gang left and Professor Elm was kidnapped again.


	30. Rocky 30

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 30: Rocky 30

The gym of Veilstone City...yeah, it's that kind of chapter. Kalvin walked into the gym with his friends, plus Jenkins, and proceeded to fight each and every member of the gym with his boxing gloves. "I'm the champ!" he declared, knocking out a blackbelt.

"You...what are you doing?" Maylene, the pink haired lady of the gym asked in horror.

"This is a fighting gym, right?" Kalvin asked.

"Yes..."

"Fighting then" Kalvin replied. "I don't want to fight a girl though, so if we could maybe skip that part and you hand me my gym badge, we'll all leave and you can fight someone else."

"I think this gym is a pokemon gym" Jerry replied.

Kalvin frowned. "Oh...must have taken a wrong turn. Well then, I suppose we can have a pokemon battle..." He threw out Poliwrath. "And do you mind if I ask that we forget about the blackbelts scattered on the floor?"

"Chief Bubba is going to blame us for this" Walker sighed, slapping his forehead.

"We'll tell the truth" TJ said. "That Chatot did it."

"Oh, blame the parrot!" Chatot frowned. "How do we know you didn't do it?"

"I didn't..." TJ said in his defense.

"But, the cops don't know that" Chatot replied with a smile.

"What? Jerry, keep your bird under control."

"Argh. Chatot, you hassling TJ?"

"I am, captain!" Chatot admitted.

"Good work, Chatot. You're getting promoted."

"Does this mean I get an eyepatch?" Chatot asked, excited.

"Yeah" Jerry answered.

"Look! The battle is starting!" Walker shouted.

"This gym battle will be fought under special rules" Maylene explained. A battle ring was behind her and a cage appeared around it. "This will be a cage match that will end when either pokemon is knocked out or one of the pokemon climbs out of the ring." She tossed her pokeball into the cage and Kalvin did the same. Poliwrath faced Maylene's Lucario.

"Poliwrath, use Mind Reader!" Kalvin shouted. Poliwrath used Mind Reader and read Walker's mind.

"Cheese on a bun..." was the thought Poliwrath heard. Confused, it missed a chance to dodge as Lucario smacked him with Metal Claw.

"Metal Claw, again!" Maylene yelled. Lucario aimed another claw and hit Poliwrath in the mid-section, knocking it on the floor. Quicly, Lucario began to climb out of the cage.

"Get up and use Dynamic Punch to shake it off of the cage!" Kalvin said. Poliwrath aimed a punch at the cage and hit it full force. The force of the impact knocked Lucario down, though he landed on his feet and ready to attack.

"Go at it with Drain Punch!" Maylene cried. Lucario's fist charged up and it almost hit Poliwrath. Kalvin, however, had a plan and it involved some surprising moves.

"Dodge and climb up a bit!" Poliwrath dodged with a jump and held onto the cage slightly above Lucario. "Now fall and hit it with your elbow drop!"

"What?" Maylene cried. "That's not a legal move!" Poliwrath slammed an elbow into Lucario's head, knocking it to the floor.

"Neither was my Sentre's Kamehameha move from chapter of Johto Expansion, but it works" Kalvin explained. "Climb up all the way and get that gym badge!" Poliwrath began to climb and succeeded in exiting the cage, winning the battle.

"You defeated me" Maylene sighed, handing Kalvin a gym badge. "I'm surprised that you knew how to wrestle."

"I learned from Triple H" he said. He accepted the gym badge and suddenly, the gym burst open and Chief Bubba, Kim and a squad of cops were entering the building.

"All of these defeated blackbelts and those trouble makers only means one thing" Chief Bubba said, rubbing his chin.

"The gummy bears from sector nine are back?" one police officer asked.

"No, but we do need to make sure they're still in solitary" Bubba replied. "It means that Kalvin must have attacked them and his friends are also to blame because they're here too."

"Thanks" Walker sighed.

"And your girlfriend is in lock up" Chief Bubba said to Walker. "If you want to free her, you'll have to turn yourself in." Walker erupted into laughter. "Um...I guess we didn't think that threat through..."

Jerry had left and came back with a surprsing piece of Star Wars history. "Everyone, into the Death Star!" he shouted. "Except you, TJ. You can board for ten dollars."

"No way!" TJ declared.

"fifty dollars" Jerry said, upping the price. TJ saw Chief Bubba and his cops getting closer.

"Well, fifty dollars isn't so bad..." He handed Jerry the money and the gang flew off...for ten feet until they crashed.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Jenkins to fill the gas tank for this" Jerry frowned.


	31. Pimping Bear

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 31: Pimping Bear

On the road to Pastoria City, Walker's crudely drawn map led them into the swamp. And no, not where the Florida Gators live. I'm talking about an actual swamp. "I was sure that if we turned past the train robbery site that we would reach Pastoria City" Walker said to himself.

"He got us lost..." TJ frowned. "Jerry! Aren't you supposed to be a captain here?"

"Yeah" Jerry said. "I'll take the lead!"

**Two hours later...and five seconds:**

"And here we are!" Jerry remarked as he stopped.

"...This Pallet Town..." Walker frowned.

"I would like to sleep on one of your finest cots!" Kalvin suggested to an old man. The old man whapped him over the head with his cane.

"How rude. My name is Kurt, you dolt!"

"Kurt!" Walker greeted. "Jerry got us lost and we need to get back to Sinnoh and Pastoria City."

"You could try reading signs" Kurt suggested. "They may prove helpful..."

"...Nah" Jerry said. "I'll let Chatot lead us out of here."

**Five days later...also, the Flashback Unicorn needs to quit making up numbers...five, hah!**

"And we're back to Sinnoh" Chatot chirped. Unfortuently, they were standing in front of the Tipton hotel.

"This isn't even the right catagory!" Walker shouted.

"I can still sleep on a cot, right?" Kalvin asked.

"Why would you want to sleep on a cot?" Walker asked.

"I don't" Kalvin admitted. "Anyways, can I borrow fifteen dollars for some smok...lights?"

Walker shrugged. "Okay, go and buy some lights." He handed him the money. "But, it's daytime so they'll be useless until night."

"I think he was talking about something else" Jasmine said, coming up from behind the group.

"Jasmine!" Jerry cried. He picked her up by her hand. "Hi pretty mama! You, me and a suite of love."

Jasmine sweatdropped. "Um...no...I came here to give you a gift, Jerry." She handed him a pokeball. "It's a tough Pokemon, but I couldn't keep it. Someone gave it to me when I defeated them with Steelix."

"What is it?" Jerry asked. A Teddiursa burst out of the ball and began tap dancing. "That's...not bad" he remarked, clapping. TJ and Walker also started clapping.

"Why are we clapping?" TJ asked.

"I wanted you to have it because...well..."

"Because you love me?" Jerry asked. "I understand, I care about you too, but our love can never be. I'm a pokemon trainer and you're a gym leader. I'm a gentleman and you are a gentle, gentle woman...I accept your marriage proposal."

"I wasn't asking to marry you" Jasmine said with a sigh. "And besides, the guy asks that. I wanted you to have Teddiursa because he's a bit of a..." Teddiursa ran up to a female Croagunk and began flirting, to which result it got poison jabbed and knocked into the marsh. "...a pimp" she finished sadly.

"I'll train my Teddiursa to be the best pimp ever" Jerry promised. "But first, let's see how well he battles. TJ, I challenge you to a battle for the last copy of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!"

"But, you don't even play Zelda games, do you?" TJ asked.

"Not really, but I can sell the game for profit to Gamestop. Teddiursa, let's battle." He gave his new pokemon a pimp coat and pimp glasses, with a blinged out bracelet and a gold chain.

"That's...wonderful..." Jasmine sighed. "I'm leaving so I'll see you later."

"She loves me" Jerry sighed as she walked away.

TJ tossed out Prinplup. "Jerry, Skyward Sword is one of my favorite games and you can't have it. Prinplup, Whirlpool!" Prinplup sent a massive vortex of water flying in Teddiursa's direction. And Jerry was ready.

"Girls love the surf!" he shouted. Teddiursa rode the whirlpool on his own mini surfboard.

"That's strange" TJ commented. "Use Brine!" Prinplup shot a bunch of water at Teddiursa, knocking him off of the board and into the whirlpool.

**To be continued...**

**...**

**...**

**ok, fine. Here's the rest.**

"Break out with your pimped out submarine!" Jerry yelled. Teddiursa's pimped out submarine broke free of the whirlpool. "Great! Now use Rest and get your health back." Teddiursa rested on a soft cot.

"That's my cot!" Kalvin shouted from the top floor of the Tipton hotel, high...up high, I mean...well, both, actually.

"...Brine" TJ said calmly. Prinplup blasted water at Teddiursa.

"Fury Swipes!" Jerry shouted. Teddiursa's claws flashed in the sunlight and with a swipe, it hit Prinplup. "Again!" And another swipe. "Again!" Jerry repeated. He waited, but Fury Swipes was over. "Two out of five times and it only worked twice..."

"Whirlpoll!" TJ shouted. Prinplup slammed Teddiursa with another whirlpool and knocked it out. "I won" he declared.

"My Teddiursa isn't much of a fighter anyway" Jerry frowned. "Still, he's going to be the best pokemon pimp ever."

"Teddiursa!" it said, crossing his arms and smiling.


	32. Dirty, Muddy Humor

**I'm going to try something new with this chapter called an opening. However, instead of making a chapter to showcase the opening for a full season, I"m going to use an opening at the start of every chapter and change it each chapter.**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 32: Dirty, Muddy Humor

"And so, Pastoria City is right here" Walker said, pointing to the city.

"Thanks, obvious" Chatot chirped softly, rolling his eyes.

"I thought I was obvious?" Kalvin asked. He looked up at the sky. "Cloud!"

**Opening:**

Walker, Jerry and Kalvin put up the Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion sign on the screen. TJ runs to help, but spills a gallon of blue paint on an oncoming Eusine, who's face turns sad because his suit is ruined.

**Showtime:**

"Hello, Pastoria City!" Eusine shouted in greeting.

"Did you become more annoying since we last saw you?" Walker asked.

"I'm not...maybe..."

Jerry smirked and showed him all four of the team's badges. "Also, I have a talking Chatot and a pimp Teddiursa."

"No way!" Eusine shouted in surprise.

"SHOUTING IS MY THING!" Gingi yelled from a rooftop.

"He's the idiot who was chasing the three legendary dogs in Johto Expansion?" Chatot asked.

"Yeah" Jerry said to confirm that. "But, thanks for the recap."

"Well, some people may not have read Johto Expansion before reading Sinnoh Expansion" Chatot replied. "Or they didn't care about Eusine...He is a forgetable character after all."

"True" Jerry agreed. "Arrrr!"

"Arrrr!" Chatot...growled? Arrred? That's a word. Chatot arrred.

"We're going to a safari in the great marsh" Kalvin said, handing everyone tickets. Except Eusine and Walker.

"How come I didn't get a ticket?" Walker asked.

"I used your money from your silver gas card to pay for our tickets" Kalvin explained. "You couldn't cover a ticket for yourself, but you were nice enough to give your friends a free safari."

"I need to stop being so nice" Walker said sarcastically.

"How come I didn't get a ticket?" Eusine asked, also upset at not getting to go.

"Walker thinks you're a douche" Kalvin answered. "And the Great Marsh is a no douche zone. Also it's no smoking...I knew Walker should have went for the premium tickets..." Kalvin, TJ and Jerry left to go to the Great Marsh.

"This is all your fault!" Eusine shouted. "Because of you, I can't go and pet the Psyduck! I've always wanted to pet the Psyduck! And I'm not a douche!"

"YEAH, YOU ARE!" Gingi yelled from a rooftop.

"Shut up!" Eusine yelled in frustration, throwing out one of his pokeballs...**ok, stop laughing. Seriously, stop laughing. It isn't funny. I can't say pokeballs without balls so stop laughing...you are so immature...fine, get your chuckles out.**

Walker looked at Eusine's Lopunny. "Eusine, where's your Pokemon?" Walker asked Lopunny.

"I'm right here!" Eusine cried. "That's my Pokemon you're talking too!"

"Really?" Walker asked, blinking. "I...I just couldn't tell you apart...You're both ballet dancers, so I naturally thought that you..."

"I don't swing that way!" Eusine roared.

"You dress that way" Walker said with a shrug. "Besides, I wasn't saying you were. But, good job offending all the readers of this fanfiction who are "that way". I can see the views dropping now..."

"Well, what about you?" Eusine asked. "You keep running away from the only girl who ever chases you. How do we know you aren't...that way?"

Walker smiled. "Because you forgot to mention she's a psycho! She's actually an attractive nine-teen year old and if she wasn't crazy and always chasing me around and not trying to marry me, I wouldn't mind her being around. But, she is. Oh and here's Professor Hayley, finally. Had to fill up about ten minutes, but you finally showed up with my pokeball...**again? Come on, all I said was pokeball...get your minds out of the gutter...**

"I had to slog through the marsh" she replied, handing him the...object, ha! She walked away and Walker released his Meganium.

"Let's rock and roll!" Walker yelled. "Meganium, Reflect!"

**Great Marsh:**

"This is the Great Marsh?" TJ asked. The three were on a boat in the single patch of muddy...mud.

"Well" Jerry started to say. "Look! It's one of my old friends!" He pointed to a tumbleweed that passed by from the right. "Hi Betty!"

"Sup Betty!" Kalvin replied with a wave.

"You call that thing Betty?" TJ asked, confused.

"I'll explain the joke later" Jerry promised.

"Hey, look!" Chatot squaked. Squaked is a good word, I could have used it earlier with the arrrr comment. Eh, too late to change it. He pointed to a sign that said "Welcome to the Grumpy Marsh. The marsh that is right next to the more expensive Great Marsh.

"...I blame Betty" Jerry grumbled as they started to leave.

**Back outside...wear sunblock, kids:**

"Jump Kick!" Eusine shouted. The bunny jumped and slammed two feet into Meganium.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Walker asked. "Reflect takes off damage from physical attacks...it doesn't matter if you attack once or four times. Now, Solarbeam!" Meganium charged up a shot of energy and fired.

"Agility!" Eusine countered. Lopunny started running fast and dodged the attack. However, it's agility made it go too fast. It dodged and lept near the door to the Grumpy Marsh and was hit, then knocked out by the opening door as Jerry, TJ and Kalvin walked out.

"Walker, how much money is on your Yams Card?" Kalvin asked.


	33. Teen Friendly Adult Edition

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 33: Teen Friendly (Adult Edition)

"It's time for another gym battle" TJ said. "And this time, I'm going to fight."

"No, I'm going to battle this one!" Jerry argued. "I got Jack from Hayley yesterday and me and Jack need to stomp some pokemon, like the old days." A middle aged man with no shirt on opened the gym door and bellowed loudly. He had a strange, blue mask on his face, like he just got back from mardi grais...and he did. But, this is a teen rated fanfic, so we won't go into details, but basically, he...**Scene change!**

**Opening:**

Jerry and TJ throw out Prinplup and Jack the Feraligatr and a wave of water sweeps the opening away. The gym leader laughs loudly.

**Showtime:**

"My name is Crasher Wake!" the middle aged man said with a laugh.

"I don't care" Jerry answered.

"Me neither" Chatot frowned, bored.

"Well, what if I told you I own an advanced copy of Resident Evil 6 in my gym?" Crasher Wake asked.

"I'd say you're lying" Jerry replied, walking inside. TJ followed and both soon found themselves trapped! Oh wait, no they weren't. **Sorry, that line was from my narration of Portal 3...yeah, I don't think it's possible either, but...let me redo that sentance.**

"I'd say cool! Let's go check it out" Jerry replied, entering the gym. TJ followed and the gym door closed, leaving Walker and Kalvin outside.

"So..." Walker said. "You want to go to club?"

"The club?" Kalvin asked.

"Yeah, they're are alot of foreign girls there..."

"I'm in!" Kalvin exclaimed. "I hope Mars goes there...I have a twenty..."

**At the Club:...yeah, again. I told you, we are t-rated. So, we can't really explain what the club is or what went down or how Walker and Kalvin got arrested for stiffing a stripper. Aopparently, there was a thirty dollar limit because of fancy it is at the club, but...what we can tell you is that they weren't sent to prison, they simply had to sit in time out. Back to what we can show you!**

**At the Gym:**

"I'll battle with Jack!" Jerry yelled, sending out his Feraligatr.

"No, I'm using my Prinplup and I'm battling!" TJ shouted.

"I guess I could let you battle..." Jerry admitted.

"The challenger gets to play my advanced copy of Resident Evil six and also try out an advanced copy of Assassin's Creed three...yeah, gym leaders do get some perks."

"I'm gonna challenge him for sure now!" Jerry shouted.

"No, me!" TJ argued.

"Listen to the Captain!" Chatot yelled at TJ.

"Yeah!" Jerry yelled back, noticing how quiet it was. "...yeah." he whispered.

"I can battle both of you" Crasher Wake announced, releasing his Floatzel and his Gyarados into the pool. "Alright, so your two water pokemon will battle mine. Let's start andn if you win, then both of you can play my new games."

"Then we'll go first!" Jerry shouted. "Jack, use Hydro Pump on Prinplup!"

"What?" TJ cried as Prinplu was knocked into the wall by Jack's water attack. "I see how it is" TJ muttered. "Prinplup, use...!" Prinplup couldn't do anything because it evolved into Empoleon. "Great! Use Drill Peck!"

"Whoa!" Jerry shouted. "My pokemon is a guy, dude. He only likes female pokemon. Go drill something else."

"That's not how the attack works" TJ sweatdropped. Empoleon stopped his attack and shook his head. "Then use Bubblebeam!"

"I've outgrown bubbles" Jerry said with a smirk. "Now, use Hydro Pump and capture that creature!" he said in an australian voice.

"What?" TJ asked. "You aren't Australian!"

"Say that again" Jerry replied, still talking in the accent.

"You aren't..."

"Crikey!" Jerry yelled. "Hydro Pump, Jack! Hit Banjo Shirley!"

"Not Banjo Shirley!" TJ cried. He tried to shiled the banjo with a paper shield, but it failed to stop the watery blast. Banjo Shirley was knocked from his hands and into the pool, where Gyarados ate it. Yum!

"That...was the last straw" TJ growled. "Empoleon, use...!"

"And the battle is over" Crasher Wake announced, clapping his hands. "Jerry, I've never seen such unsportsmanlike behavior. I'm going to give you the badge." He handed the badge to Jerry.

"I don't believe this" TJ sighed. "He attacked me and he gets to win. Wait, we didn't even battle your Pokemon!"

"You didn't need to" Crasher Wake said, chortling. "You see, I recoognized Jerry's accent as Jim "Crocodile" Cook from Yugioh GX! And for that and the fact that he battled well with Jack, he wins the badge. As for my advanced copy games...I lied. I'm a known pedophile..." Jerry kicked him in the balls and he and TJ fled outside, breaking Walker and Kalvin out of the prison van that KIm was driving and booking it to wherever they will be in the next chapter.


	34. Kim is Evil?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 34: Kim is Evil?

Kim entered her boss's osffice and he wasn't happy. Not at all. "Kim" Chief Bubba said without a smile. "I'm afraid that you're preformances as of late have been...poor."

"I've tried to arrest those hooligans" she tried to say. Chief Bubba shook his head.

"This wasn't about that, but yeah, you screwed up big time. I was going to give you a paycheck for letting the old map guy get away, but instead, I'm going to have to fire you for failing to arrest the Crimson Gang."

Kim frowned. "But, what am I going to do? I need to pay my bills somehow..." And then it hit her. Not really, but...yeah, actually, it did hit her. A pen flew at her and hit her in the face. For the record, Walker didn't throw it through the open window and it wasn't Kalvin's gold deluxe penford. "That's it...if I can't be good, I'll be evil..."

**Opening:**

Kim appears in a villian costume and tries to laugh evily, only to fail and Betty the tumbleweed rolls past her.

**Showtime:**

Walker pointed to a sign. "Looks like we're back in Jubilife City" he said with a sigh.

"We seem to come back here quite alot" TJ announced. He pointed to a house. "I want to live there" he decided. "It's a bit small, but it will get the job done."

"That's what she said" Chatot joked from on top of Jerry's shoulder.

"You taught your parrot to make that's what she said jokes?" Walker asked.

Jerry shrugged. "Among other things."

Kalvin, who was being unusally quiet, spoke up. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go and have a piano race?"

"Piano race?" Walker asked. "How does that work?"

"We get on a piano" Kalvin explained. "And then we ride on top of it, like it's a sled. All the way to Canalave City!"

Walker sweatdropped. "Kalvin, Canalave City is past the water. We'd hit the water before reaching it."

"I think it's a great idea!" Jerry declared. "As captain of this vessel, I claim the idea for my own."

"Hey!" Kalvin shouted. "I came up with the idea first!"

"It doesn't matter who thought of it first, the idea is still a bad one!" a voice declared. They looked to see a girl dressed in a purple bat-girl costume.

"Hi Kim" Jerry said with a wave.

"Yo!" TJ replied.

"Hey" Kalvin replied.

"I'm hungry!" Walker complained, his stomach growling. "...Oh, hey Kim."

"I'm not Kim!" she yelled. "I'm Purple Cape, the villainous girl who causes alot of trouble...like...like..." She ran into the Pokemart and removed the on sale sign for potions being half off. "Ha! Now nobody will know about the big sale on potions!"

"That's...not really evil" Walker explained.

"Really?" Kim asked, frowing. "What about...TJ, your shoe is untied!"

"It is?" TJ asked. He looked at his shoes, but...

"Made you look!" Kim laughed with her version of an evil laugh, with a snort thrown in the mix.

"You must be new to this evil villain thing" Kalvin said.

"Well, yes" Kim said, frowning. "But I'm getting better!"

"Kim, remember that time when me, TJ, Hayley and Walker tried to toughen you up?" Jerry asked.

"That was in twelveth grade" Kim replied with a nod.

"I know. That wasn't you then and this isn't you now. You aren't threatening. You can't even do real evil."

"I'll show you what I can do!" Kim shouted. She wrote a fake ticket for a parked car that read, "you parked in a no parking zone. Fined three dollars" and stuck it on the hood of the car. "Evil" she whispered.

"I don't even have a comment anymore" Walker sighed.

"Kim, you aren't evil" Jerry replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, listen to the captain" Chatot chirped.

Chief Bubba came over with his bullhorn. "Kim! I heard about you being a super villian. I think that for your own safety, it would be best if I rehired you! You're back on the force."

"Yay!" Kim shouted, jumping for joy. She watched the Crimson Gang about to make a run for it. "Hold it! As a cop, I'm here to arrest you!"

Hayley arrived with Jerry's newest pirated, pun intended, vehicle. Only, this wasn't a car...or a truck...it was a boat.

"We're on a boat!" Walker and TJ sang.

"It is the Black Pearl I asked Hayley to pick up for me from the studio" Jerry replied. "I knew that we would need it for going to Canalave City." Walker, TJ and Jerry boarded as Kim fumed. She wasn't able to catch up to them while they were sailing away. She would have to catch up to them with her own water vehicle.

"Where's Kalvin?" TJ asked. The sound of a splash could be heard behind them and they looked to see Kalvin and a sinking piano.

"...I'll get the lifejacket" Chatot muttered.


	35. Rumbeard's Treasure

**Welcome to Season 3! Yeah, 17 chapter seasons...coincidence? Most likely. Enjoy! And expect many surprising chapters this season.**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 35: Rumbeard's Treasure

The Black Pearl sailed toward an island of iron. They called it Iron Island...what a silly name. Anyways, on to the story! "Alright, who stole my limited edition secret agent pen?" Kalvin asked. Everyone pointed at Jenkins. "Jenkins..." Kalvin growled through clenched teeth. "You stole Pen Bond!"

TJ was strumming Banjo Yellow...it was a yellow banjo, so..."I wonder if we ever knew tomorrow...!" he sang in a mexican accent. **And before you accuse, that isn't racist. It simply shows TJ has appreciation for Latin culture. Inside, I think we all do.**

Jerry frowned as the ship entered the harbor. Before heading to Canalave City, he had made a crew so he could hunt down the lost treasure of the pirate, Rumbeard. He was called rumbeard, because he always had rum stuck in his beard...don't ask me, I only write the chapters. On his crew, Jerry had selected Kalvin, Jenkins, TJ, Walker, Hayley, Chatot and Bill and Ted, who were used as bait when the sharks attacked...poor Bill and Ted...also, Kim was on board, though she only was allowed to stay because he owed Chief Bubba a favor. "Ok crew" he said in a pirate voice. "We're here for the treasure of Rumbeard! Are you all ready to hunt?"

"I miss Bill and Ted" Walker replied. "They were alot of fun to defeat at chess."

"You don't even know how to play chess" TJ pointed out.

"True" he agreed. "Well, let's go."

"I'll say when we go" Jerry told him. He waited a few seconds. "Let's go."

**Iron Island:**

"...and tomorrow sang it's way into our hearts!" TJ sang loudly while playing his banjo.

"If I have to hear that song one more time..." Chatot chirped angrily. Luckily, he never got to finish that sentance because Chang and Chung appeared with a loot basket.

"Scallywags!" Jerry hissed in a pirate accent.

"Yarg! There be more than one team looking fer the gold" Chung growled in his own piratey voice.

"For" TJ corrected. "The word is for."

"Four!" someone yelled. A golf ball hit TJ's banjo and Banjo Yellow broke. You see, that golf ball...it was a lead golf ball.

"Who's there?" Walker asked. Jenkins pointed to a smoke cloud.

"Marco" a girl voice said in response.

"Polo" a feminine male voice replied next. "Hey wait a second! I thought I was going to be Marco!"

"Ugh...I can't believe I teamed up with you. Where's my Walker?" The smoke cleared to reveal Whitney and Eusine with their own bags for carrying the gold of Rumbeard the pirate.

"Oh great..." Walker scoffed.

"Walker! Darling!" Whitney shouted happily. She ran and tackled Walker to the ground.

"Help...me..." Walker squeaked.

"Well, well..." Eusine said, flicking his hair. "If it isn't Jerry and his crew of bumbling pirates."

"And look at you, Zhang He" Jerry responded, laughing a bit.

"I don't swing that way!" Eusine shouted. "We already went over this before!"

"My banjo..." TJ mourned.

"I'll help you bury it" Kim replied, giving TJ a nod of sympathy. Kim started digging and hit a treasure chest. "I think I found something..."

"It's mine!" Hayley shouted, jumping toward it and pulling out a gun from Kim's jacket. "Nobody move! It's loaded!"

Jerry started forward. "Easy now, Hayley. Don't shoot. But, if you have to...go for Eusine!" He pointed at the strange performer.

"What? Why not shoot the annoying person?" Eusine asked.

"Again, shoot Eusine" Chatot chirped, getting a laugh from everyone else, including Eusine.

"That was funny...wait, no it wasn't!" Eusine yelled.

"QUIT TAKING MY ROLE!" Gingi roared down the cave. The cave began to collapse at the sound of Gingi's voice. Seriously though, who keeps letting him cameo?

Hayley frowned and shot at Jerry. However, all that happened was a pop sound. She looked at Kim with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" she asked. "Do you really think I would keep a loaded gun on me? Do I look like a police officer?"

"Yes!" Hayley shouted in surprise.

Kim frowned. "...You don't need to shout at me. Besides, I never had to shoot anyone."

Jerry got a laugh out of that. "Ok, Walker, Kalvin. Go grab that treasure chest."

"I...can't breath..." Walker gasped. Whitney was hugging him tightly.

Jerry nodded to Chatot. "Operation free captive." Chatot flew at Whitney and started talking about Happy Days.

"Ahhhh! Shut him up!" Whitney screamed. Walker got away from her and helped Kalvin lift the treasure chest. "No! Walker!"

Walker sent out Sablyeye. "Since Sableye's been watching Funniest Home Videos, he's not a bravo pokemon anymore. Now he is a prankster."

"That's cool" Jerry replied.

Sableye chuckled and stuck a whoopie coushin behind Eusine and pushed him onto it. The sound reverberated throughout the cave and, along with Gingi's shouting, blocked off Jenkins. "Whoops" Walker sweatdropped. Whitney began advancing on him. "Shadow Ball!" he cried. Sableye used Shadow Ball on Whitney and Eusine and they flew out of the cave's roof.

"Looks like Team Whitney is blasting off again!" Whitney yelled.

"Team Whitney?" Eusine asked, frowning. "Why do you get to name the team?"

Hayley gave up her mutiny and after burying TJ's banjo, they escaped the cave and boarded The Black Pearl to see their treasure.

"Strategy guides!" Kalvin shouted.

"But what strategy guides" Jerry grinned. "Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker...I'll be keeping these."

"How long ago did this pirate bury this treasure?" Walker asked, eyebrow raised.

"About four weeks ago" Jerry replied. "Hey, here's an unused bong..."

Kalvin picked it up and took it. "I'll simply keep this...to throw away later...much later..." He whistled and tried riding a piano back to Canalave City.

Chatot sighed when the splash was heard. "Great...I need another life jacket..."

However, a surprising twist took place as another ship hit them and Old Map Guy stole the treasure. "Should have bought one of my maps" he smiled. "If you had, you would have known about the fastest ship in the waters, The Pink Pearl." Everyone looked at him. "It's for breast cancer awareness" Old Map Guy explained in a creepy voice before he sailed away, taking all the treasure with him, including Kalvin's bong...o. Bongo. That'[s right, let me finish next time.


	36. Night of Twin Moons OVA pt1

**Welcome to a special OVA called Night of Twin Moons. It takes place at night and with two moons and is like a movie, except the chapters are going to be part of the actual fanfiction, unlike how I did the Johto Movie. I hope you enjoy it.**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 36: Night of Twin Moons OVA pt.1

"Tekken!" Walker shouted.

"Street Fighter!" Jerry argued.

"Tekken is better and I'm going to the tekken festival on New Moon Island!" Walker shouted.

"Well, I want to go to Full Moon Island so I can visit their street fighter festival" Jerry debated. "Hey, TJ! Let's go!"

TJ frowned. "Alright..." They took the Black Pearl to Full Moon Island.

"We're going to New Moon Island" Walker announced happily, eager to defeat some players at tekken."

Kalvin shrugged. "I want the free wine and cigarette sighters. Mine are all out of fluid."

**Opening:**

Two moons, one full and one new, rise behind the series logo. The background music is dark, piano music with a cheerful banjo playing in the distance.

**Full Moon Island:**

"I like sailing at night" Jerry sighed.

"Because you like the starry sky?" TJ asked, holding Banjo Juicy...it was a banjo shaped like a steak...moving on.

"That and I can get away with sailing above the speed limit" Jerry replied. He had the pirate ship going one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Apparently, between last chapter and now, he installed high powered motors, made from Durst Industries. The ship crashed ashore and Jerry, Chatot and a dazed TJ exited the ship. "Where's the festival at?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know" TJ replied. "But this time, I'm not going to let my banjo get destroyed by someone else!" He placed it on the ground and stomped on it. "There! Now no one can destroy it...I can't believe I destroyed it!" TJ sobbed.

"Can I help you two?" a man asked. He was dressed like an adventurer with blue clothes on and a blue hat. He had a Lucario by his side.

"That's one tough looking pokemon!" Chatot chirped.

"That bird can talk?" the man asked.

Jerry nodded. "Yeah. Hi, this is my friend TJ and I'm Jerry."

The man nodded to them. "I'm called Riley. This is my Lucario."

"Cario" he greeted, folding his arms.

"It's really weird tonight so the festival got cancelled" Riley explained. "Both festivals, actually."

"That sucks" Jerry frowned. "Did Team Galactic show up here?"

"Who?" Riley asked, confused. "No. They cancelled it because for some reason, there are two moons in the sky." He pointed to a full moon above them and a new moon off in the distance.

"That's...really strange" Jerry replied.

"How did I miss that before?" TJ asked. "Oh right, you had us going at mach speed."

"I didn't hear you complaining when we got away from that police ship" Jerry grumbled. A sopund reached his ears. They entered the town to see nobody home. Well, nobody except a legendary pokemon!

"That's...a Cresselia!" Riley exclaimed. "A rare pokemon."

Jerry picked out a pokeball. "I'm going to catch it" he declared. "Grotle, go!" He released Grotle. "Use azor Leaf!" Grotle fired a few leaves at Cresselia. However, she used Confusion to fire them back at Jerry and TJ. Riley had Lucario use Force Palm to block the ones aimed at him. Suddenly, as if by plot device methods, Grotle evolved into Torterra.

"Torterra" Riley remarked. "Impressive."

"I know" Jerry agreed. "Use Wood Hammer!" Torterra roared and slammed into Cresselia, hurting both pokemon.

"That causes recoil damage" Riley explained.

"That might have been useful information" Jerry grunted. He changed to a pirate accent. "Chatot! I need me special firecrackers."

"Not those" Chatot frowned. "You could...I mean, maybe there's a safer way..."

"I need me firecrackers!" Jerry snapped. Chatot flew off and came back with his firecrackers.

"How are firecrackers going to help us defeat Cresselia and prevent it from attacking the town?" TJ asked.

"They aren't" Jerry said with a smile. "I'm going to use them to begin the street fighter festival!"

TJ smacked his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Cresselia screamed and looked to her left. In the distance, a black shape approached and it wasn't happy...

"The legend of the twin moons!" Riley exclaimed.

**To be continued...**


	37. Night of Twin Moons OVA pt2

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 37: Night of Twin Moons OVA pt.2

Walker and Kalvin arrived at New Moon Island. "That's odd...it's so dark on the island" Walker said. "I hope this doesn't affect the tekken festival."

"Well, I'm more worried about my wine and lighter!" Kalvin exclaimed. "How many times do you get cool, free stuff on islands in the dark?" He saw a figure and battle music started to play, along with the words "Wild Mr. Mime appeared!"

"I've always wanted to beat up a Mr. Mime" Kalvin replied, grinning. He cracked his knuckles. "Wait, that's just Jenkins." Jenkins made a lude gesture with his finger.

"Do I need to translate that?" Walker asked dryly.

"No!" Kalvin replied angrily. He shot the bird back and raised a fist. Unfortunently, a helicopter chased away all of his ideas of beating Jenkins to a pulp. Why? Because it almost landed on top of him!

"Must be a psycho flying" Walker muttered. The truth dawned on him and he started to flee, but he couldn't run faster than the pink haired girl could tackle...from the air. Anybody else think she should be in football?

"Whitney..." Kalvin smirked. "You called it, Walker! It was a psycho flying it."

Whitney had Walker in a grapple hug. "Hi Walker! I thought we could dance at the tekken festival!"

Walker turned his head and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Really?" Whitney asked, excited.

"Of course!" He pointed to an island girl fumbling around in the dark. "I'll go dance with her and you can go to the other side of the island and find another loonatic." Whitney glared at him. "What?"

"You're cheating on me with an island girl?" she sobbed with fake tears.

"We're not in a relationship..." Walker explained, keeping his eyes on the island girl. He began to walk toward her and extended his hand. "Hi, my name is...!"

Whitney pulled out a fishing rod and cast it at Walker. The hook clipped his shirt and, with monster strength, she reeled him in and away from the beautiful island girl. "Walker!" she yelled.

"...I was only being friendly" Walker frowned, annoyed at his stalker.

"Hey, what's that?" Jenkins asked. Okay, he didn't really ask that. He did hold up a sign asking that question, though. Everyone looked up to see where he was pointing at and noticed a dark shape in the air. It looked like a shadow.

"Chaos control..." Walker whispered.

"We made a sonic reference just now" Kalvin said to the readers. "In case it went over your heads." He turned back to Jenkins. "I'm going to defeat it before you can." Jenkins shrugged and Kalvin sent out a pokemon long overdue for a cameo. "Go, Swalot!"

"Swalot!" it voiced.

"Use Poison Gas!" Kalvin ordered.

"Wait, don't!" Walker shouted. "That's dangerous to us!" He led Whitney by the arm and placed her directly behind a rock. "Don't move" he said sternly.

"You do care about me" Whitney sighed, hearts dancing in her eyes.

Walker blinked. "...no. I don't. I just don't want to have to inform your parents that you died. I'm not that cruel, even to a stalker."

"I will marry you!" Whitney declared, wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait! What? I never said anything about that!" Walker cried, panicking.

Kalvin had waited long enough. "I'm changing tactics. Use Yawn attack." Swalot released a yawn that should have reached the mystery pokemon. However, it mearly made Kalvin yawn himself. He took out a nightcap and a pillow and fell asleep on the ground. "Night night...Zzzzzzz." Jenkins made a strange gesture with his hands.

Walker pried Whitney off with a wrench. "Yeah, I know Jenkins" he said with a frown. "That means I'm up." He tossed out Monferno. "That pokemon must be Darkrai" he reasoned. "The legendary pokemon of nightmares. It's a dark type so... Monferno, mach punch!" Before Monferno could strike, Darkrai used its double team to clone itself four times and Monferno hit a clone. The clone dissipated, but it still left four of them there. The four clones used Omnious Wind to knock it back and apprently, the four attacks upped Darkrai's stats a bit.

"Monferno!" Walker gasped. Monferno started glowing white and soon, it evolved into an Infernape. "Alright!" Walker shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"I'm getting married to Walker!" Whitney yelled excitedly through her cell phone. "He proposed a little while ago! It was so...!"

"Bull!" Walker cried, hanging up on her friend. "Whitney! I need you to be serious for once and quit stalking me! You may be attractive, but you're a psychotic weirdo!" Whitney's lip began to quiver. "Don't give me that!" Walker sighed, upset. "Infernape, use Close Combat!" Infernape tried to hit Darkrai, but only managed to destroy the remaining clones. In the distance, Darkrai heard the cry of another pokemon and flew off to encounter it.

"Walker...do you really hate me?" Whitney asked, sad and frowning.

Walker nearly did a double take. "No! I don't hate anybody! I don't like how you always think we're in a...you know what? Forget everything I said, sad eyes, and let's chase after Darkrai. I'm not finished with my battle with it." He used Jimmy Buffet music to wake up Kalvin and the group took a trip in Jenkin's mime submarine to chase after Darkrai, who appeared to be headed toward Full Moon Island...

**To be continued...**


	38. Night of Twin Moons OVA pt3

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 38: Night of Twin Moons OVA pt.3

Jenkin's mime sub crashed ashore and Walker, Kalvin, Jenkins and Whitney arrived on Full Moon Island to witness a battle between Cresselia and Darkrai! **I know, who didn't see that one coming? Seriously, anybody?**

Jerry waved as he, TJ and Riley showed up. "Sup guys" he said.

"The legend of this battle has come to pass" Riley whispered to the rest of the gang. "It has been predicted that a pothead would destroy the islands by unleashing Darkrai onto Full Moon Island and that a mime would save the day!" Everybody looked at Kalvin, then at Jenkins and...

"Hahahahaha!" they laughed, all except for Riley anyway. Suddenly, a police siren sounded as Officer Kim and Hayley got on thwe island via a stolen water jet ski.

"We've come to arrest you!" Kim shouted at Darkrai and Cresselia. "Put your...shadows up!" Darkrai used Faint Attack and knocked her into the bushes.

"...some cop she is" TJ sighed. In an attempt to make the chapter more hilarious, he took out a ghidden banjo and began playing smoke on the water. This grabbed the attention of Cresselia, who used Aurora Beam to freeze it into a banjosickle.

"I didn't even get to name this one" TJ frowned. Jenkins made a sign in sign language.

"The bathroom is over there" Riley said, pointing to a port-a-potty. Jenkins shook his head and sent out Mr. Mime. "Oh! You're the mime who will stop the fight!"

"Jenkins can't protect a simple pen" Kalvin replied, scoffing. "No offense, Simplepen. I didn't mean it like tha...fine! Hold a grudge!" As Cresselia used Aurora Beam on Darkrai, he made a ton of copies and the beam passed through the shadow pokemon. It continued towards the group. Jenkins placed his hands before him and struck a pose. Mr. Mime used Barrier attack to block the damage. However, the force of the attack still knocked it out.

"The mime is the hero, huh" Walker replied dryly. "That would be like TJ having a running gag with his banjos."

"I do" TJ replied bitterly.

Hayley was ready to end the fight as if they didn't soon, the town could be in danger. "Gardevoir!" She tossed out her recently evolved pokemon. "Use Thunderbolt on both of them!" The tm taught move hit both pokemon hard. But, not hard enough, it seems, because they continued fighting again.

"It's hopeless!" she cried. "We can't stop them!"

"Maybe if we blow up the moon" Walker thought.

"You're watching too much dbz abridged" Jerry remarked.

"Shut up, ghost nappa!" Walker yelled back.

And then, as if a star had fallen, a single voice blurted out across the island. "WHERE'S MY COFFEE? I WANT MY COFFEE NOW, WOMAN! UGH! WORST HOTEL SERVICE EVER!" Gingi's voice was so loud, it annoyed both of the pokemon that were previously battling and scared them off to parts unknown.

"He's becoming more of a recurring character..." Kalvin replied. As if by chance, Betty the tumbleweed rolled past them and Jake, the pink rabbit, hopped by next. "Seriously, what the ham and butter?"

**Finally, it's over. The ova has ended and we can finally go on to the original format of this series: making no sense out of sense and laughing all the time. Also, rootbeers.**


	39. Smackdown!

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 39: Smackdown!

"And welcome to another episode of Smackdown!" Byron announced. "As leader of the Canalave City gym, I am happy to introduce today's challengers to Smackdown! If they win, they will earn a chance to battle at my gym! If they all lose, well it's into the tank. Literally." He pointed to the gang as they each waved, though Jerry did take a bow as well. "In Smackdown, we took the rules of Wipeout and decided they weren't hard enough! So we instead decided to use my gym as a construction building. If you fall, you lose. Of course, you'll be falling into alot of water below, so nobody gets hurt. However, you do need to be careful of stumbing your toes of any pointed nails as you continue your climb. I'll give commentary every step of the way! And let's begin Smackdown."

**Opening:**

The gang builds a giant construction building and the logo crushes it. Byron holds a sign that says "lose" on it.

**Showtime:**

"Our first challenger is Kalvin, our friend in "high places"." Byron laughed at the joke and continued. "Kalvin, how do you feel about today's first event, the Fists of Slam?"

Kalvin shrugged. "Look, a butterfly! It's green and has a top hat." He pointed to a coat hanger.

"He looks ready to me! And here he goes!" Kalvin started walking across a beam when the first rubber fist came at him. Kalvin dodged it, however the second one knocked him into the water. "Ouch! And Kalvin's going to remember that one!" Kalvin climbed out of the water.

"What happened?"

"...Or not. Let's move on to Jerry." Jerry made it past the Fists of Slam and looked at the next obstacle: the Spinning Hammers.

"This looks bad..." he said. Chatot frowned and nodded.

"Don't worry, cap'n! You've got this!"

"I do got this!" Jerry replied, psyched. He made a run for the hammers as Byron explained what was happening.

"In this event, Jerry will need to avoid being hit by our rubber hammers, but it isn't that easy. He has to do so while the platform is tilting side to side. And before you ask, we did rip this off from mario sunshine. The platoform idea, I mean. Not the hammers. We borrowed those from Durst Industries. And now for a commerical break!"

**Commerical:**

If you want your own rubber hammers, don't buy those cheap, plastic break aparts you can get at the store. Pay premium amounts of money and buy Durst Industries rubber hammers instead. They're lightweight and easily worth re-morgaging your house to afford them. Never again will you desire to spend all of your money on rubber hammers again, not gaurenteed!

**End Commerical:**

Byron spoke into the microphone. "Well, Jerry failed the hammers, but you missed it because of the commercial. Can't really explain what happened really, except that a tumbleweed came out of nowhere...and now for Walker to begin his run."

Walker got ready to go through the Fists of Slam, however a pink haired blur jumped toward him at blinding speed. "Cheese on a bun!" he cried as Whitney knocked him off of the platform and into the water.

"And he's out too!" Byron announced with a gruff laugh. "Now all that's left for the team is TJ and his banjo sidekick, Drinks the drunk banjo." As he said that, Drinks fell into the water and submerged.

"No...no...Nooooooooo!" TJ cried. "That's enough!" Channeling the eye of the tiger, TJ dodged the Fists of Slam and darted past the Spinning Hammers.

"All that stands in his way now is the Screwdriver Bridge!" Byron shouted through the microphone. "In the last event, TJ will have to make his way across the bridge before a giant screwdriver takes out all four screws and takes him into the water below. TJ, how do you feel?"

"...This is for Drinky Crow!" TJ roared in fury.

"I thought your banjo was named Drinks" Jerry responded, showing up beside Byron to watch.

"Him too!" TJ ran past the bridge with the speed of a tiger, like the song that was fueling his strength.

"We have a winner!" Byron yelled happily, a grin across his face. He put down his microphone. "Now, we can battle for my badge." He sent out a Bastiodon.

TJ released his Ninetails. "Ok, let's use Fire Spin." Ninetails spat a whirlwind of fire at Bastiodon.

"Heh. Fire advantage, huh?" Byron asked, still grinning. "Protect." Bastiodon made a barrier and blocked the attack. "Good work. Take Down!" Bastiodon charged and slammed into Ninetails, inflicting alot of pain.

"That's what I was hoping for" TJ replied, strangely calm. "Drinks would have wanted this...this is for all the ice cream he never got, all the animals he didn't get to see..."

"Let me remind you, he was drunk half of the time" Walker said, having escaped Whitney somehow. The cage-a-pult had nothing to do with it, i'm sure.

"True, but he was still human!" TJ shouted, crying.

"He was a banjo" Kalvin frowned.

"...But he was my best friend..." Everyone stared at him. "I'm making this too dramatic, aren't I? Ninetails, Payback!" Ninetails smashed into Bastiodon with double the force of the other Pokemon's Take Down, knocking it back. "Now Fire Spin!"

"Wait!" Byron yelled. "Protect!" It was too late. Ninetails's Fire Spin engulfed Bastiodon and knocked him out. "You won, kid. Give my regards to Roark, my son, next time you see him."

"Why don't you do it?" Kalvin asked, smoking from a pipe. Yeah, he upgraded.

"I'm too busy digging for gold nuggets, that's why!" Byron gave a wave, picked up his shovel and embraked for parts unkown...until maybe later in the series.


	40. Ultra Man

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 40: Ultra Man

"It's vacation time!" Kalvin sang.

"Please don't ever sing like that again!" TJ shouted.

"You're upset because you can't sing or play the banjo" Chatot chirped in mock...ingness? New word, maybe.

"Leave Banjo Franco out of this!" TJ yelled. He set Banjo Franco on the ground. "Jerry! Control your bird!"

Jerry shrugged. "It isn't the captain's orders to tell his parrot what to do" he responded. Chatot stuck his tongue out at TJ.

"You...!" His sentance was cut off by a baggage cart rolling over his banjo. "...I should have known...I mean really..."

**Opening:**

The gang checks into a hotel and Team Galactic attempts to hijack the show...gasps can be heard...

**Showtime:**

"This is Grand Lake Hotel" Walker explained as everyone checked thier baggage in...which wasn't too much. Trainers travel light, you know.

"I'm going outside to smoke...I mean, to see if Team Galactic is attacking" Kalvin said.

"Team Galactic wouldn't attack us here!" Jerry said confidently.

"Not while we're on vacation, anyway" TJ said in agreement. "Whoa! Banjo shop!" He ran for the banjos.

Kalvin exited the hotel and started to light up when he noticed a rustling in the bushes. "Santa?" he asked. He noticed blue haircuts and frowned. "I don't like being right..."

Saturn emerged from the bushes and commanded his grunts to to take over the hotel. "We're taking the hotel" Saturn smiled evily. "And to top it all off, we're stealing your show too! I think I'll call it Galactic Network..."

"No way you're going to make me lose my screen time!" Kalvin roared in fury. "Electrode, knock him out!"

"You're attacking me with a ball?" Saturn asked, amused.

"My ball can crush both of yours!" Kalvin challenged.

"What?" Saturn asked.

"...I don't know, I'm going off of a high here" Kalvin answered. "That reminds me, you ruined my mid high cigarette. And for that, I'm going to defeat you."

**Announcement from E-arth: This fanfiction, nor its writer, condones smoking and certainly not by minors. You should know that all characters in my story are of legal smoking age, though only Kalvin really does in this story...don't smoke! That's the message i'm delivering here! Or drugs in general.**

Saturn was about to send out a pokemon, but Jupiter cut in with her Mothim. "What?"

"Cyrus needs you to go and help extracting the lake guardians" Jupiter replied. "My Mothim will handle his Electrode." Saturn made a break for it and went past a table where Kim was sipping tea.

"Kim, aren't you supposed to arrest bad guys?" Kalvin asked.

Kim nodded. "Yep."

"...and you let him get away?"

Kim shrugged. "I'm on my tea break."

Kalvin sighed. "Electrode, use Spark!" Electrode charged at Mothim, who only flew higher into the air.

"And that explains why you're the stupid one" Jupiter laughed.

"Oh really?" Kalvin asked. "Doesn't anybody ever think that I'm the smart one? Check this out!" He ordered Electrode to use Selfdestruct, which it did. "See that? Clever, right?"

Jupiter nodded."Oh yes, very clever. Looking over the fact that you didn't hit Mothim at all and knocked out your own pokemon."

"...this is the worst time to say this but...I may need another pokemon. Poliwrath, go!" He sent out Poliwrath. "This is for my...I forgot what I was fighting for."

Jupiter sighed and recalled her pokemon. "I'm done here. Your show's being high jacked as we speak, anyway." She fled and Kalvin, taking a moment to think, began to light up.

Back at the hotel, things weren't going so well. Team Galactic had invaded and challenged the gang to not use any pokeballs. And things weren't going so well. Betty the Tumbleweed was down, injured in the leg. TJ had convinced them to hide inside of the banjo shop for safety, but Jerry decided to disarm a few of the grunts first with a goldberg spear.

"And this is how we're going to lose our show?" Walker asked. "To a bunch of bowl cut Beatle wannabees?"

Jerry shrugged. "There's too many to deal with without our pokemon. And they dared us not to use them! We can't break a dare."

"The captain knows his dares" Chatot chipped in.

"We'll be safe in here as long as they don't open the door" TJ explained. One of the grunts opened the door. "And...we're going to have to fight."

Out of thin air, the grunts were picked up by a Psychic attack and slammed against the wall. An Alakazam was using the Psychic attack! And beside him stood...

"Yo, Tony!" Walker greeted. "How's it going?"

"fine...Look, I'm not Tony when I'm in my super hero costume, okay? I'm Ultra Man, who fights crime with his Aalakazam...That rhymes." Using his ninja speed, Ultra Man tied up the galactic grunts and after her tea break was done, Kim arrested them and thanked Ultra Man.

"We'll see you later, Tony...I mean, Ultra Man" Jerry replied with a wave.

"Anytime you need help, citizen" Tony said while waving back. Since he couldn't really fly, he simply threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.


	41. Kalvin is a Pokemon?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 41: Kalvin is a Pokemon?

"It's kinda cold on route 216" Walker announced. "It's a good thing we all dressed in winter clothes." Yep! The whole group, Chatot included, were wearing snow clothes to deal with all of the snow. and cold. and snow...it needed emphasis.

"Too bad we don't have a zinger before the opening" TJ said as he began to strum his latest banjo. Suddenly, the banjo caught a cold and, after freezing, broke into four pieces. "Banjo snowy, no!"

**Opening:**

the title screen appears , freezes as a chilly wind comes by and says achoo.

**Showtime:**

After banjo snowy was given a proper farewell (tossed into the back of a chicken truck), the gang continued toward Snowpoint City and the seventh gym battle. "For once, I'm not stoned" Kalvin happily announced to the group.

"Why are you so happy?" Walker asked.

"I bought some happy pills off of Durst Industries" Kalvin replied. "Unfortunently, I think they're broken. The box said they get you high enough to see bigfoot, but all I see is a giant Man Bear Pig."

"Kalvin, if you see Man Bear Pig, I think you're high enough" Jerry joked.

"Good 'ne, Captain!" Chatot laughed with him. Suddenly, a very stoned pokemon crawled toward the group.

"That looks like a Dunsparce" Kalvin remarked.

"Nah, I don't think so" Walker said with a frown face. "Let me check this out." He pointed the pokedex at Kalvin. "...it's not giving me a reading, Kalvin."

"I'm not a pokemon" Kalvin explained.

"Kalvin, is that pokemon talking?" Jerry asked the Dunsparce. Dunsparce stood their with a blank stare.

"That's our Kalvin" TJ joked. Everybody laughed, including a random skier.

"Skier, if you don't quit laughing, you'll have to deal with...Pen Fu!" Kalvin roared, donning a ninja costume. He also held out his favorite stabbing pen: Stabby mc stabby stab. The skier skied away quickly and didn't cameo again...so far. "I'm going to capture this dunsparce. Go, Typhlosion!" He released his firey starter from the Johto Expansion series. "Use Flame Wheel!" Kalvin ordered.

**due to the graphic nature of this scene, some audience may not be suitable for reading about a stoned looking plush doll pokemon being knocked around by another pokemon. Therefore, we have edited the contents to provide a more child friendly environment. Please enjoy.**

"...How did Typhlosion lose to a Dunsparce?" Kalvin asked in horror.

"And all it used was Rage" TJ said, whistling. "That's like tackle on crack."

"Nobody is on crack but me!" Kalvin shouted. "Go, Quick Ball!" The ball almost captured dunsparcwe, however a sinister force captured him instead. "My dunsparce!" Kalvin shouted.

"Prepare for trouble" a girl sang.

"And make it double double" a male voice replied back in motto.

"To protect the world from unlawful convictions!"

"To denounce all the people below our expectations."

"To...you screwed up the line again, Eusine!" Whitney yelled. "You said my line!"

"Riiiight...unite was my line, not denounce. got it."

"This is sad, very sad" Walker frowned. "Team Rocket was a whole series ago."

"They were" Eusine remarked. "But, Whitney and me have joined forces...again. And now, we'll take our prizes."

"I'm not after you today, Walker" Whitney said with a tongue stuck out. "I want a candy cane! And Eusine will give me one if I help him capture a Dunsparce."

"Why a dunsparce?" TJ asked, writing her words as lyrics for his latest hit single. By the way, be sure to pick up TJ's newest album at Durst Industries: Songs from the Banjo...plus one more song.

"Time to make our getaway" Whitney announced with a giggle. Her and Eusine brought out their Walker head shaped balloon.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Walker frowned. "Sableye! Pop that balloon!" Sableye grinned and tossed a ton of snowballs at it, breaking the balloon and sending Eusine and the balloon flying somewhere. Whitney crashed into Walker, knocking them down the route's slippery slopes and dunsparce landed in the snow and Kalvin captured it.

"And that's a chapter!" kalvin grinned.

"Can I say something?" Jerry asked.

"What?"

"When are we going to go pirating again?"


	42. Reverse World Logic

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 42: Reverse World Logic

As the gang walked through the snow of route 217, TJ decided to try using his newest banjo, Banjo Clive, to lighten the mood. "And in the steak filled area we live in, where tacos and..." he sang in a mexican accent. Unfortunently, his music wasn't given the attention he wanted. TJ's banjo playing attracted a black hole that appeared in the sky and sucked him inside. Tj landed in what appeared to be a tropical island. "This doesn't look like snow ville anymore" he replied to himself, ripping off another franchise.

**Opening:**

A black hole swallows up the gang and burps. The title screen is also sucked up, along with Banjo Devito.

**Showtime:**

TJ took a moment to search the island. "Where are my friends at?" he asked. Suddenly, he noticed Walker. "Hey, Walker! Where did route 217 go?"

Walker frowned. "What are you talking about, Tj?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you seen Whitney?"

TJ shook his head. "Not a sign of her. Is she chasing you again?"

"if only" Walker sighed. He caught sight of the pink haired gym leader. "Whitney, love! I've got you these flowers! Marry me!" He handed a dozen roses to her. Well, accurately it was elevin roses due to the store discount.

Whitney blew a whistle and her catapult rolled next to her. "Look, psycho stalker. If you get into the catapult, I'll marry you."

"Really?" Walker asked, hopping inside.

"Nope!" She fired the catapult and sent Walker into the distance. "That looks like...yep! New record this time."

TJ scratched his head. "This feels...awkward. Normally that happens the other way around." He saw kalvin staring at the water.

"Hey TJ" Kalvin waved as he came by. "You here for the big anti-drug movement?"

"Who...are you?" TJ asked, pking him with a stick.

"Stop it, man. All you had to do was say no. Just say no..." Kalvin walked away, sporting his "drugs are bad" t-shirt.

"This is getting really weird" TJ announced. He noticed Jerry. "Well, let's see how he changed."

Jerry gave him a knuckle bump. "Sup dude."

"You're normal..."TJ replied, stunned.

"Yeah, the captain got sucked into the black hole too" Chatot chirped in. "I tried to fight the black hole, but...I'm not a fighting type pokemon, you know? I mean, what can my moves do in combat?"

"He's right" Jerry agreed. "He makes a good cheese burger though. And he can find forty bottles of beer on the wall."

"How do we get out?" TJ asked.

Jerry shrugged. "I don't, dude. I came in the same way anyone does. And yes, that is what she said."

"I wasn't going to say that!" TJ shouted in surprise.

"No, but you were thinking it" Jerry joked.

"No I wasn't..."

"Yes you were."

"No I...yeah, I was thinking it" TJ admitted.

"Knew it!" Jerry laughed. "Come on, let's walk to the right." They walked until they found a spaceship. "Before you asked, it was here when I got here. I didn't steal it. I know who did though. Outlaw Kim."

"Outlaw Kim?" TJ asked, amused. "Then again, this is a strange reverse world..."

"I know" Jerry replied. "Jasmine actually asked me out. We have a date for five-thirty this after-noon...oh right, we need to get back to our own world. Hey, if this is our reverse world, wouldn't our world be this world's reverse world?"

TJ scratched his head. "I guess..."

"It would" Walker answered, butting into the conversation. "Because of this graph here, we can see that this plus this, added with this and carry the four...there can be two reverse worlds." As he finished, he noticed Whitney and made a leap to hug her, only to be trampled underneath her boots. "Those boots were not made for walking..." he cried in pain.

"That is pathetic..." Jerry winced. Taking out a camera, he snapped a photo. "This will look great on facebook." They entered the spaceship, but it needed a code.

"What's the code?" TJ asked.

"Try Banjo" Jerry said.

"Banjo...nothing happened."

"Ok...mahogony...desk of mahogony..." The spaceship activated and was sputtering. "...we need more fuel to make the jump...Chatot, get more fuel."

"Aye aye, boss captain" Chatot yelled. "Banjo boy! Give up the banjo!"

"But...I didn't lose it or get it destroyed..."

"The banjo, TJ!" Jerry growled. "Without it, we'll be stuck here! Then again, I could make my date...keep the banjo, Tj. At least until after five-thirty."

**after eight forty-nine**

"Please tell me we can keep this kid friendly" TJ sighed.

"Don't ask me and I'll keep the details to myself" Jerry said in a pirate voice. "And no, you sick minds. That didn't happen! I need two more dates first. And since she won't remember this one, I'll have to start over anyways...darn it! I missed and oppertu...never mind, set sail!" They had converted the spaceship into a space pirate ship and, charged up with banjo clive, they sailed back to their own reverse world.

"Where did they go?" Walker asked as Tj and jerry were sucked into the black hole.

"Not sure" Kalvin replied, lighting up a smoke. "Wait...there they are." TJ and Jerry came crashing back to the snow with Chatot and the space pirate ship.

Whitney ran at Walker in her snow boots as Kalvin helped Jerry and Tj out of the snow. "Walker love! I brought you a dozen...elevin roses!"

"Snow-a-pult!" Walker shouted, stepping on a button installed into the snow. Whitney ran into the catapult and was whisked away. "At least I'll never chase after her...Jerry, don't you post those pictures on the internet!"


	43. Court of Speculation

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 43: Court of Speculation

"We're in Snowpoint City" Walker announced, putting his map away. "Thanks of course to Jerry for rigging up that Naboo Fighter Jet set. All four fly like a staravia now."

"One of the many skills our Captain has" Chatot bragged.

"Chatot, don't be a kiss ass" Jerry frowned. "But yeah, I've got alot of talents." The group headed for the Pokemon Center, however, they encountered something else thanks to Walker's poor directions. They found the Snow Festival!

**Opening:**

The group gathers in front of the opening title and TJ throws a snowball at it.

**Showtime:**

"Another festival" TJ replied, frowning.

"At least nobody annoying is here" Walker replied, happy not to see Whitney.

"Hello, TJ" Prosecutor replied, throwing a law book at him.

"You spoke too soon" TJ frowned again. "Are you in this festival too?"

"no, no" Prosecutor said, shaking his head. "I was hoping to see you, actually. You see, I recently gained a pokemon from a court casde I won...my client didn't have any money, so I took his pokemon, see? Well...it has an odd habit. It seems it enjoys the...ugh! Banjo music. It's dreadful so I figured a riffraff like you wouldn't mind taking it." He handed the ball to TJ.

"You had me at banjo music" TJ replied with a grin. "Come out, banjo pokemon!"

"Ludicolo!" the pokemon shouted, dancing like a...dancer. Not much to describe there. Prosecutor walked away, leaving the four to mingle and talk with the others.

"Hey losers" Naomi grunted, hands folded.

"Yo, grumpy face!" Jerry greeted.

"She's a meany grumpy face" Chatot replied, sticking his tongue out.

"How dare your parrot insult me!" Naomi yelled angrily. "Wait, why am I so upset at a talking parrot? Wait, it talks?"

Jerry laughed at her. "Have you skipped the past 20 or so chapters?" he asked.

Naomi bit her lip. "Shut up. Video game player..." The entire crowd booed her. "Oh what? Just because I hate metal gear solid..."

Jerry cracked his kunckles. "I really hope we get a rematch because nobody insults metal gear solid around me and gets away with it...except Herbie's Ghost, because I can't do anything to him.

"I'm an illusion" Herbie's Ghost piped up, floating beside Jerry and Chatot.

"Sup Kim" TJ greeted.

"Hey jerk" Kim joked. "Are you participating in the festival?"

TJ nodded. "Me and the rest of the gang. And also Herbie's Ghost, according to Jerry. How about you?"

"Shhhh! I'm undercover!" Kim shhhed. "I'm trying to arrest Rot N. Cheat and Snickers."

"They're here too?" Walker asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, they're here" Kim said. "Chief Bubba wants me to arrest them or I'm fired."

Hayley walked over to the microphone on stage. "Due to a rare event of a pokemon being sick at the Olivine City lighthouse...again, Jasmine will not be hosting this competition. Instead, I'll handle the announcing. First off, there were many participants for this festival so I would like to start off by revealing the first few matchups..." Two names appeared on the screen. "That's it...? I thought we had forty people for this one!"

Herbie's Ghost materialized for a second. "They were, however Kim went on arresting spree and arrested Rot N. Cheat, three of the main characters and over a dozen random characters. The rest ran off scared and these are the only two who are ready for battle."

"Was Zob Rombie arrested?" Hayley asked.

"...I don't think so. He's in some place called "Unova" on a concert trip."

Hayley cleared her head as Herbie's Ghost disappeared. "Either I'm on acid or that was some strong frosted Flakes...yep, it was the frosted flakes. So without a crowd or anyone to enjoy, here is the first and only battle, Jerry versus Naomi!"

Naomi released her Luxio. "Luther, show him who's boss!" she said with a grim expression.

"Luther?" Jerry asked. "You named him luther?"

"Yeah...Luxio Luther..."

"That's Lex luther" Jerry corrected.

"Oh, shut up! You haven't even revealed who you're using!"

"Go, teddiursa!" Jerry shouted, throwing out the pipster pokemon. It had a hat on backwards and was wearing a gold watch.

"That's...the most sexist pokemon I've ever seen" Naomi frowned.

"Actually, it isn't sexist" Jerry corrected again. "You see, when you say sexist, you forget that it means..."

"Distracted revenge!" Naomi yelled. Luxio, Tackle!" Luxio ran at Teddiursa and slammed into him, knocking the poor bear down.

"That was illegal cheating" Jerry replied.

"No it wasn't!" Naomi shouted. "You did the same thing to me in the previous festival!"

"Actually, according to section eight of the handbook of festival rules, it is illegal" Hayley explained. "Docked five points."

"Where do points come into this?" Naomi cried. She suddenly watched as teddiursa evolved into Ursaring. "What happened?"

"Hayley distracted you long enough for me to pop some rare candies into teddiursa and force an evolution" Jerry explained. "Use Slash attack!" Ursaring slashed Luxio away.

"Grrrr! Thunder Fang, Luther!" Naomi shouted.

"You totally butchered the nickname" Jerry laughed. "Ursaring, use mp3!" Ursaring ran off stage, much to a surprised Naomi's surprise and came back ten minutes later with Jerry's mp3.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Naomi asked.

Hayley checked the handbook. "Hmmm..." She saw an infraction in the rules and tossed the handbook away. "Nope!"

"I needed music to finish with" Jerry explained, putting on Guile's theme from Street Fighter two. "Now we have epic music. Ursaring, Scary Face!" Ursaring made a face like Kim. "Scarier face!" Ursaring made an even scarier face.

"Luxio, use Tackle!" Naomi yelled. However, due to Scary face, it's speed was reduced so it was much slower.

"Faint attack" Jerry ordered. Ursaring disappeared for a second and came back with a bear paw attack, knocking out Luxio.

"Jerry wins the festival!" Hayley announced.

"But, he cheated!" naomi cried.

Hayley crossed her arms. "Did you actually see him cheat?"

"Yeah?" Jerry asked, crossing his arms as well.

"I...of course I did!" Naomi shouted. "I was right here!"

"Was implies a past tense" Hayley replied, now dressed as a judge.

"I could help take your case" Prosecutor replied, showing up in his ace attorny outfit. "Your honor, my client is guilty of speculation."

"I'm not on trial here!" Naomi shouted.

"Order in the court!" hayley yelled. "Naomi, you are found guilty of being a liar and will serve five days in the county jail...or..."

"Or what?" Naomi asked, confused.

"Or you can spend thirty minutes with Eusine at his mansion."

"I'll take option mansion!" naomi shouted, delighted.

**twenty-two minutes later...at Eusine's mansion...**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naomi shouted in frustration.


	44. Blast off, Snowpoint part 1

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 44: Blast off, Snowpoint part 1

"Thanks for breaking us out of jail" Walker said to Jerry.

"No problem" the captain replied. "My get out of jail free card has been sitting around since I won monopoly last week." A firey haired afro man walked up to them.

"Sup guys! My name is Flint of the elite four! I was looking for someone to battle. My friend Volkner won't battle. He's too depressed."

"Over a girl?" Jerry asked.

"How did you...?"

"We know someone like that" Jerry said, cutting him off. "TJ will battle you."

"Why me?" TJ asked, holding his newest banjo, Banjo Steve...and no, Marik can't control this steve, for you abridged watchers out there.

"Well, you have to go so we can head to Snowpoint Temple and see Regigiggas" Kalvin answered. "Later!" The three walked off and left TJ to battle Flint.

**Opening:**

The title screen appears and gets Focus Blasted.

**Showtime:**

"Oh well, at least we can play banjo music" TJ sighed, sending out Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo!" the pokemon yelled, taking Banjo Steve and starting to play it.

"That's...unique...Magmortar, let's go!" The firey evolution of Magmar appeared, arm cannon raised. "Let's start with smokescreen!" Magmortar let out the smoke from his cannon.

"This is...cough, cough...a health code violation..." TJ coughed. "Ludicolo, dance and make the smoke go away!" Ludicolo began to dance wildly and cleared the smoke away. "Good. Now use Mega Drain!"

"Sit there and take it!" Flint yelled. Magmortar was mega drained. "Grass doesn't do well against fire" Flint advised, waving his finger. "Lava Plume." Magmortar shot a ton of embers out of his cannon, burning Ludicolo and TJ.

"This is...the worst tan ever!" TJ shouted. "Eh, at least banjo Steve is okay..." He turned to see the banjo in the snow, burning. "Put the flames out!" TJ shouted.

"Ludicolo!" the dancing pokemon tried to stamp out the flames as best he could, but he ended up crushing banjo steve instead. "colo..." he said sadly.

"I know" Tj sighed. "Use Focus Blast!"

"Focus Blast?" Flint asked. "You taught it a tm move?"

"No...the previous owner did. Use Focus Blast!"

"Ludi!"

**Snowpoint Temple:**

"This tour is cool" Walker said, staring at the guidebook. "Regigigas should be at the top floor. We should avoid waking it though."

"Or else a Focus Blast will almost hit you?" Jerry asked.

"No..." A focus blast broke into the building and nearly hit Walker. "...I'm going to pretend that didn't happen..."

**Outside the temple:**

Tj frowned. "Looks like we need to work on that. Ludicolo, use Mega Drain!" Ludicolo tried to drain energy from the people of earh, the trees, the animals, the planets, the..."This isn't the spirit bomb here. Absorb his energy." He pointed to Magmortar. Ludicolo did more dancing around. "You are not battle material."

"Colo!" Ludicolo said while dancing happily.

"Magmortar, knock him out with your Lava Plume." Magmortar took aim and fired at Ludicolo, knocking it out. A quick slow mo was shown from Ludicolo's perspective and the words "Revenge kill" appeared above Magmortar.

"I know my Ludicolo isn't dead..." TJ frowned, folding his arms.

"Those were special effects" Flint replied with a firey smile. "I hired the Call of Duty crew to film our battle for the newest Call of Duty game.

"...newest call of duty?" TJ asked.

**Commercial:**

Are you tired of the same boring game with a different number slapped on with each boring sequel?

"I like call of duty!" a kid protested.

Of course you don't. Luckily, they decided to change it up and give you something fresh and new. Meet Call of Duty: Magmortar Warfare. As a Magmortar in an open war, you otrch, burn, set ablaze, incinerate...you get the picture...all of your enemies will be fried quicker than a flock of pidgey in a ketucky fried chicken oven. And best of all, there is multiplayer! Magmortar versus magmortar versus magmortar versus...magmortar. Teams include magmortar and noob magmar. Noobs. So pick up a copy today! It's sizziling off the shelves!

**Commercial End:**

TJ, being an animal rights advocate, couldn't think of what to say as Flint waved goodbye and him and the call of duty crew left.

**snowpoint temple:**

after reaching the top floor, Walker, jerry and Kalvin were ready to see Regigiggas. However, they noticed a man in a lab coat and wearing small spectacles instead. "Is that ben franklin?" Walker asked.

"No..." the scientist corrected. "My name is Charon of team galactic. You three must be three of three meddling kids who always meddle in our plans."

"We aren't kids" Kalvin replied, rolling his stoned eyes. "We're adults. In our very early twenties."

"And you still collect Pokemon?" Charon asked, smirking.

"How old are you?" Chatot asked.

"...thirty-five..." Charon said, head lowered in shame. "But, i'm not like you trainers. I'm working toward a grand goal! Using the power generated by Regigigas, I'm going to send Snowpoint Temple to the moon!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"Why did we all gasp?" Jerry asked.

"It says to in the script" Walker explained, pointing to the gasp reaction.

"But did we all have to gasp at the same time?" Jerry asked. "And who says you fiend these days?"

Walker nodded. "You have a point. let's improvise." He turned to Charon. "Hey Pluto!"

"The name is Charon" the scientist sighed, shaking his head. "The name of the moon orbiting around pluto. And Pluto is a planet, before anyone says otherwise."

"...nobody cares" Kalvin replied.

"Actually, I do care" Nobody said, raising a hand.

"Nobody cares!" Kalvin shouted at a wall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Charon asked, confused.

"He's on a trip right now" Walker explained.

"We're not letting you take this temple to the moon!" Jerry declared. "If it goes to the moon, I'll miss the sale on Paranormal dvd box sets! I can't let Naomi steal them all!"

"Then let's dance" Charon chuckled, activating the power generator. Regigigas's strength was beginning to be sapped. "In simply five days, we'll be rocketing toward space" he said with an evil grin. He noticed the gang sipping ise tea and watching Grown Ups on dvd. "Is this how you three handle a crisis?" he asked, sweatdropping.

"You said we have five days to stop you" Jerry explained.

"I was getting hungry anyway" Walker smiled.

"Go packers!" Kalvin yelled at the tv.

"This is grown ups, Kalvin" Chatot explained. "Captain, I think he's lost it."


	45. Blast off, Snowpoint part 2

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 45: Blast off, Snowpoint part 2

**five days later...**

"And gin!" Charon announced, looking at his watch. "Oh look. Only ten minutes before snowpoint temple is sent hurtling into space."

"Already?" Kalvin asked. "But we were going to play the game of life next."

"The captain would win, like he always does" Chatot sighed.

"I don't cheat!" Jerry shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Nobody said that you did" Walker replied. "Are you cheating?"

"I haven't been rigging the spinner to always give me an eight and allow me to collect extra money every turn" jerry replied, playing his playstation vita.

"Shouldn't you three stop me from carrying out my evil plan?" Charon asked.

Jerry looked at Kalvin. "Should we...?"

"we should" Kalvin replied, nodding in agreement.

"Should what?" Charon asked.

"We're going to escape and let you win this round" Jerry announced.

"It isn't like you're doing anything evil" Kalvin agreed.

Charon nodded. "That's true, I guess. And who cares if the force of impact on the moon sends an astroid crashing to earth..."

"Not our problem" Walker said.

"...Taking out all of the pizza bagels in the world..."

"Now that's going too far!" Walker shouted. Jenkins raised his fists, ready for a rumble.

"How did Jenkins get here?" Jerry asked.

Kalvin frowned. "He's been here for three days now, watching us play board games and marbles."

"I must have missed that" Jerry frowned.

"That's because you and Charon were in the limbo competition" Kalvin reminded him.

"Oh yeah...I won that hands down!"

"Can we focus?" Walker asked, throwing out Sableye. Jerry sent out Torterra and Charon released a Yanmega.

"Earthquake!" Jerry shouted. Torterra began to shake the temple.

"No!" Kalvin yelled.

"You're right" Jerry agreed. "That would be horrible because it could shake the temple to pieces."

"Not to mention not even damage Yanmega...it can fly, so it won't get damaged" Walker chimed in, looking in his pokedex.

"What?" Kalvin asked. "No, Jenkins stole Pennymcpensworth the twelveth and tossed it out the window!" He began to fist fight with Jenkins while baby Jenkins and Herbie's Ghost watched.

Charon chuckled a little. "You three are hilarious...Yanmega, Air Slash!" Yanmega sent a slash toward Sableye, hitting it dead on.

"Sableye, Rain Dance!" Walker yelled. Sableye did a rain dance and soon it was pouring in the temple.

"What did that accomplish?" Jerry asked.

"...nothing, I wanted a little rain in here for dramatic effect."

"Now I can't use Solarbeam" Jerry frowned. "Guess I'll use the next best thing. Leaf Storm." Torterra sent a storm of leaves hurtling toward Yanmega, slicing into the dragonfly pokemon.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought some plans from the Red Ribbon Army..." Charon sighed.

**Commercial:**

Are you tired of working hard at evil plans and never seeming to be able to complete them because your nemesis's are stopping you? Dr. Eggman and Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. The you need Red Ribbon Army plans! Our plans are guaranteed not to fail unless: 1. You go up against a saiyan child. 2. You are in a pokemon fanfiction. 3. You live in Canada. Because we all know that evil cannot flow in Canada.

**End Commercial:**

As the commercial finished, Kalvin and Jenkins shut off the projector and resumed fighting. "I suppose I should congratulate you on pushing me this far" Charon announced as Yanmega was hit by a Shadow Sneak attack. "But now, I only have four more minutes to wait. And unless something unlikely happens like a Focus Blast knocking out my machine and a Banjo hitting me in the head, I would say we are done here." Suddenly, a focus blast destroyed the machine Charon was using to extract energy from Regigigas and a banjo hit Charon in the head.

Tj smiled. "I didn't want to lose Banjo Hammhocks, but I had to make sure you three were going to make it."

"Make it where?" Walker asked.

"To the happy zone" TJ replied. "They're handing out free laser pens to anyone who shows up."

Kalvin stopped fighting. "It's mine!" he shouted at Jenkins.

"You know you've been fighting with a sock puppet of Jenkins, right?" Jerry asked.

"Even I saw it was a sock puppet" Chatot scoffed.

"I know" kalvin said. "Since Jenkins wasn't here, I made this sock puppet so I would be able to fight him...which means the sock puppet threw my pen out the window. and that means I threw it out the window!"

Walker frowned. "See? This is what happens when you're not on drugs. You throw your pen out of a window that isn't there."

"I stopped using drugs two months ago" Kalvin announced, surprising everyone. "What? Now I eat gobstoppers. I'm addicted." He took out a box and popped a few of the candies in.


	46. Coffee Rush!

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 46: Coffee Rush!

"Gobstoppers, don't fail me now" Kalvin said to himself. He stared at the empty box. "Darn it! Walker, I need your exresso card."

Walker shrugged. "I already lent it to TJ for his newest banjo. Supposedly, it has built in wifi."

"And where is TJ at anyway?" Kalvin asked as they entered the snowpoint city gym.

"He and Jerry went to go attack the harbor or something. It has something to do with a bunch of pirates or whatever. I wasn't listening very well."

**Opening:**

**Jerry and TJ are in pirate uniforms while Kalvin and Walker walk into the door to the gym...what? They can't all be funny.**

**Showtime:**

Candice, the girl running the gym, saw them approach. "Hello travelers. It's good to see trainers here. Since the blizzard hit us, we haven't had a single trainer."

"How long has the blizzard been here?" Walker asked.

"Ten months."

Kalvin dropped his gobstopper's box. "Ten months? Of snow?"

Candice nodded. "It's sad. So, would you like some hot coffee?"

Kalvin shook his head. "I just want to battle..."

"Coffee, NOW!" Candice yelled in a really loud voice.

Walker frowned, a little scared. "Maybe we should drink the coffee..."

Kalvin nodded. "I will take two lumps."

**The port near Snowpoint city:**

"It seems that the water froze" TJ said.

"That's what she..." Jerry started.

"Dude, it's not going to work this time. It just doesn't work."

"That's what...!"

"Never mind" TJ replied, cutting him off. "We've got company." All around them, a group of second graders surrounded them and each carried a snowball.

"...it's on" Jerry said, putting on a football helmet.

"You're going to ram children?" TJ asked, horrified.

"what? No! I'm using this to protect my head!" He placed a tiny helmet on chatot's head.

"Charge!" Chatot squaked.

**Gym time:**

Kalvin finished his coffee. "That was really good" he said, taking out a pokeball. "Now, would you like to battle?"

"How about a movie?" Candice asked, rushing to her blu-ray disc. "Oh look! Die Hard two!"

"I don't want to watch a mov..." Kalvin began, upset at her unwillingness to even listen.

"Movie, NOW!" Candice yelled. Kalvin and Walker both sat on a rug and watched the movie with the moodswinging candice.

**Portside:**

"Barrel roll, TJ!" Jerry yelled as TJ was assailed by snowballs from all sides. Jerry himself was behind a barricade built in the style of world war 2.

"Man down!" Chatot squaked. "I think he's dead."

"He was a good soldier" Jerry said, bowing his head. "TJ, wherever you went, I hope you're happy. And I would like to tell you that I won't hold a grudge for that time when you ate my pancake and took the last of the syrup."

"I'm not dead" TJ said, knocking the snow off of his clothes. "And I thought you let that go?"

"Zombie!" Jerry shouted. "Luckily, I trained for zombies by watching Zombieland for three days straight." He took out a hatchet.

"Jerry, don't!" TJ screamed.

"It even talks our language!" Jerry said with amazement. He dropped his hatchet in surprise. "Mr. Zombie TJ, I am your friend, not your foe. I'm putting down the rifle." Jerry took out a rifle from out opf his backpack and placed it in the snow. Unfortunently, it was loaded a stray Sneasel accidently made it fire into the pokemon center. Nobody was hurt, but the coffee maker was going to need to be fixed.

"Jerry, you know I'm not a zombie" TJ said, trying to reason with his friend.

Jerry crossed his arms. "Your tricks are shrewd, zombie TJ" Jerry said. "But I know your tricks well. Zombieland is real..."

TJ sighed. "Fine, I'm a zombie..." Jerry picked up the hatchet again. "A non-violent one!" TJ screamed. Jerry tossed the hatchet behind him, where it hit a window in the pokemon center. An ouch was heard, but it wasn't because anyone was hit. An old man stubbed his toe walking inside the revolving door...stupid revolving doors.

**Back to the Gym and my rant on revolving doors:**

"...and that's why we changed the doors to the gym from revolving to modern style" Candice finished, pouring more coffee for her guests.

"I never knew a spleen could twist like that" Walker said to Kalvin, mentally horrified.

"Me neither" Kalvin replied. He took a pokeball from his backpack and tossed it at the floor, letting Dunsparce out. "Candice, would you...?"

"I would love to pour you more coffee!" the hyper gym leader yelled. She poured more coffee into his already filled cup, making a spill.

"...no, I want to battle. With Pokemon."

Candice frowned. "But if you battle, then I'm all alone again..."

"You won't be, I promise" Kalvin said to her, holding out his hand.

Candice took it in hers. "You care about me that much?" she asked, still hyper.

"No!" Kalvin yelled, pulling his hand back. "For one thing, you are jailbait, miss fifteen. For another thing, I held my hand out because I thought you were going to give me my tea cup!"

Candice bit her lip. "Froslass, let's beat the gobstoppers out of this guy!" Froslass revealed herself from out of the tv.

"I knew there was a reason the channel changed to the all icicle channel!" Walker cried.

Candice smiled with her coffee rush driving her to...well, to a crazy place. Jenkins is there, say hi Jenkins! He waved, anyway. "Froslass, use Ice Shard!" The ghostand ice pokemon picked up an ice shard and began beating Dunsparce with it.

"Dunsparce, use Defense Curl!" Kalvin yelled. Dunsparce began to strengthen his defeneses.

"Now go in with Powder Snow. Whoosh!" Candice threw some confetti in the air.

Kalvin swetadropped. "Dunsparce, hit her with Rage!" Dunsparce charged up energy and atatcked Froslass, doing...nothing. "Oh wait, that's a ghost type pokemon...use Yawn! On Candice!" Dunsparce let out a yawn and Candice began to feel sleepy.

"No...not yet...bedtime is so long away..." She fell to her knees and began snoozing. Froslass looked to her trainer for battle moves, but her trainer couldn't reply. Well, except for one word. "I'll take a fifteen dollar cab ride to the baltimore eagles so I can has friends...Meow!"

Walker scratched his head. "She's almost as strange and psychotic as Whitney. Except Whitney has friends...I think. And is legal. And not addicted to coffee."

Kalvin shook his head. "No. No, Candice isn't like that. Sh'es just a kid in a cruel, cruel world. I'm going to the pokemon center for some help."

"With what?" Walker asked.

"With some friends for Candice. Or at least people, anyway." He walked out of the gym and came back with a mob of people looking for coffee. "Not like this was foreshadowed, but Candice has company!"

"That's what she...never mind" Jerry said with a frown from behind his friends.

"How was the gold hunt?" Walker asked.

"It didn't happen because the black pearl needs water and the water is frozen" he explained. "I did find a zombie, though. Problem is, we can't give TJ a proper burial."

"I didn't get killed" TJ sighed, shaking his head. He pulled out his new banjo which he called Banjo Zombo and began to play it while dancing to the jig.


	47. Attack of the Hayley clone

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 47: Attack of the Hayley clone

"I can't see why we had to return to Sandgem Town" Jerry complained.

"We needed to escape the cops because somebody, not naming names, decided to park his ship in a no parking zone at poke-walmart" Walker frowned.

Jerry shrugged. "Well, I need a parking space."

"Don't question the cap'n" Chatot squaked. "Squak! Is that two Hayleys?" They noticed two Hayleys squareing off against each other.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who noticed" Kalvin joked. "For a moment, I thought somebody had spiked my gobstoppers." TJ whistled as he hid a bag of unknown substances behind his back.

**Opening:**

Sinnoh Expansion logo appears and a double image of it appears beside it.

**Showtime:**

Hayley threw out a pokeball. "Finneon, go!" Her fish pokemon jumped into the water. She turned and noticed the main characters. "hey guys. I know you must think you're high right now..."

"Only Kaqlvin" Jerry cut in. "Who is that?"

"That is...Eusine..."

"I knew it!" Jerry laughed.

"...I'm only joking" Hayley frowned. "Actually, truth is I made a clone of myself when I got my job as a professor. I wanted to travel around sinnoh and so I made this clone of me to hand out beginning pokemon and dust the shelves. Team Galactic showed up though and now my clone is evil."

"Attack of the clone" Walker smiled, making an all too obvious Star Wars joke.

Hayley turned her attention to her clone. "She's also got a Kirlia that I gave her for pokemon battles..." Her clone through out a Gallade. "Never mind, he evolved."

"He?" Kalvin asked. "Kirlia is a man? That's almost as scary as a female Mr. Mime."

"It would be a Mrs. Mime" Walker explained, looking at the guidebook. "It isn't called that normally because people are too lazy to officially give her an official species, but Mrs. Mimes have different movesets than Mr. Mimes and are different species."

"Doesn't matter" Hayley frowned. "I have to defeat this clone or else Team Galactic will steal the three lake pokemon."

"Squak! This fanfiction is becoming too serious" Chatot replied, grunting.

Jerry agreed. "Maybe it will lighten up when season 4 arrives."

Clone Hayley ordered Gallade to use Swords Dance. "Increase power, then use Psycho Cut" she beeped.

Hayley frowned. "Counter with Water Pulse!" Hayley shouted. Finneon blew a giant wad of water at Gallade, but the male fighter cut through it and sliced the water. Luckily, Finneon had dived into the water before the attack could connect.

TJ held onto his banjo. "I need to protect Banjo Huey" he said to himself. He noticed the lab and decided to place his banjo in the safe area behind the door. "Banjo Huey, I'll come back for you" he whispered.

"Get up and use Water Pulse again!" Hayley ordered. Finneon spat more water at Gallade.

"Dodge" Clone Hayley beeped. Gallade dodged and the water pulse hit the door to the lab, exploding and destroying the door and anything behind it.

"My banjo..." TJ cried.

Walker handed him his "damaged items recovery due to a water pulse exploding and destroying items behind pokemon laboratory doors" credit card.

"Thanks" TJ said, rushing off to the banjo store.

"Gallade use Protect" Clone Hayley ordered. gallade found Chatot and used the pirate pokemon to block Finneon's water pulse.

"Chatot!" Jerry shouted. "Dude clone, you have picked the wrong comic relief to attack. TJ's banjo, fine. But my Chatot?" He was about to toss out his Slowking. Unfortunently, Hayley held up her hand. "Okay, red stop sign means stop."

Hayley looked at her clone. "Do you really want to help Team Galactic?" she asked.

Clone Hayley began beeping. "No...but they gave me something else to do besides clean and manage crayon missles."

"Crayon miss...?" Jerry started to ask.

"Don't want to talk about" Hayley sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but...Finneon, use Gust!" Finneon blew a powerful wind at Gallade.

"Hmph. That is trivial" Clone Hayley remarked. "Gallade will use swords dance to get times 3 to attack and then go in for final Psycho Cut." Gallad ebegan building up power by watching Richard Simmons workout videos.

"Now!" Hayley yelled. "Finneon, use Water Pulse!" Finneon fired a strong bubble of water at Gallade, nailing it head on. Gallade seemed to be confused, a side effect of water pulse.

"Psycho cut" the hayley clone commanded. Gallade turned and sliced clone hayley instead, shutting her down and destroying her robot parts.

"She's gone..." Walker said with a frown, mind still filled with star wars jokes.

Hayley turned and gave the thumbs up sign as TJ returned with a new banjo. "Yeah, give the thumbs up after my banjo but the big one because of water pulse" TJ frowned.

"We may have bigger problems" Hayley reported to the group. "Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit...those are the three lake trio and they are needed by Team galactic for their most evil plot yet!"

"Stealing signatures for a baseball scholarship?" Walker asked.

"...No."

"Taking away Ultra Man's power?" Jerry asked.

"No..." Kalvin tried to speak. "...and no! They plan to use them to open up the reverse world and control Giratina." An explosion rocked three areas of Sinnoh as Team Galactic's true plan started to take shape...


	48. We Suck?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 48: We Suck?

The heroes found themselves at a very strange site. No, they didn't go to Epcot. In front of them stood a building called Woeful Everything Something Unless Cows Krow.

"I have no response" Jerry said, dropping his sword.

"My banjo feels their pity" TJ replied as Banjo O O fell to pieces.

"We have to enter We Suck" Hayley said to them, having used the first letter of every word to make that phrase.

"I wonder if Yu wrote this" Walker sighed, shaking his head.

"Gobstoppers!" Kalvin yelled. Hayley handed him his gobstoppers. "Mmmm!"

**Opening:**

The group enters We Suck and the sign falls down on Yu, who is walking by.

**showtime:**

Inside the building, the group of heroes noticed that Kim had arrived and was currently arresting some grunts, Yu included. "I didn't need your help" Kim said.

Chatot whistled. "I love a woman in uniform." Everyone looked at him. "What?" I was talking about the cop lady on tv. You know, Janice Taffy." Everyone nodded and went to the first floor. On the first floor, there was a major baseball arena. And standing in the big diamond was none other than Saturn.

"I was waiting for your jokers to show up." He took out a baseball. "Now, who wants to go into the seventh inning stretch?"

"That's what she said" Jerry laughed.

Saturn gave him a glare. "Then the joker thinks he can stand up to me? Fine. Electivire, tear him to shreds!" He sent out his electric baseball uniform wearing pokemon.

"Joker?" Jerry asked, frowning. "No, I'm not a criminal from Batman. I consider myself to be more of a king." A duelist using majin cards walked out of the building, muttering something about copyright and duelist terminal. "Go, Chatot!"

"Me?" Chatot panicked. "I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden. I mean, if you really..."

"I was joking" Jerry replied. "My choice is Slowking." He sent out his shiny pokemon.

Saturn scoffed. "You seriously expect me to lose to something weaker than my pokemon? Electivire, hit him with your Shock Wave!" Electivire started to charge up energy.

"My Slowking is a girl" Jerry stated, flatly.

"Oh, sorry" Saturn replied quickly. "Electivire, cancel your attack." Electivire, confused, stopped gathering energy.

"Vire?"

"Kidding, Slowking is a manly man! Like Marcus Fenix." While Walker laughed at the obvious machina video joke, Jerry ordered Slowking to use an attack. "Water Pulse." Slowking made a water bubble and threw it at Eelectivire, hitting the bulls eye.

"Twelve points" Kalvin joked, holding a score card.

"Your sign is right" JKerry grinned. "You really do suck."

"That's what she said" Chatot joked. Jerry glared at him.

"I don't need my parrot doing that joke on me" he frowned. "Slowking, use Dig!"

Saturn frowned and took out a cellphone. "Hey boss. We have trouble...uh huh. Yeah, but...well, that makes no sense to m...bye!" He clicked off the cellphone.

"What did he say?" TJ asked, being nosy.

"He says if you don't bring him his chinese stew in twenty minutes then he gets a free bottle of coke." Everyone looked at him. "I don't know either. Sometimes he...!" Kim tackled Saturn to the ground and cuffed him. "Hey, why is a crazy girl on top of me?" he screamed.

"I wonder the same thing everytime Whitney is around" Walker sighed.

"We need to keep on going further" Hayley said. Who knows what Team We Suck is doing right now."

**Meanwhile, at the top floor:**

"Somebody should really change the sign out there" Cyrus muttered, flipping through tv channels. "I should have stopped Yu from picking the sign up, but he works cheap. If only he had picked up to correct sign. Besides, we don't have any cows...oooh! It is atime for mudwrestling!"

**Second Floor:**

Kalvin had found and tried to seduce Mars, but...well, she turned out to be not paying any attention at all. So, he did the only thing he could think of to get his attention. He took away her lipstick.

"Give it back!" she whined, trying to grab it from his hands.

"Not until you agree to date me" Kalvin smiled.

"If you won't give it to me..." Mars sent out her Gliscor. "I'll have to take it!"

Kalvin took out a pokeball. "Then I will use Furrte. And if I win, then we go on a date. In fact, I know of an excellent restaruant we can visit in downtown Jubilife..."

"Gliscor, use Night Slash!" Gliscor used Night Slash and knocked Furret into a wall.

"Counter with a Kamehameha!" Kalvin ordered. Furret did nothing. "What is going on? Id used it in Johto."

Walker frowned. "You were on drugs that day, kalvin."

Jerry nodded. "We used a pie and two thousand pillows to excape that fight. And I mispelled in on purpose because it sounds cool."

Kalvin frowned as Gliscor came back for a second round. "Substitute." Furret made a copy of itself and Gliscor hit that instead.

"You blocked?" Mars asked, frowning. "My lipstick...please give it back..."

"Date first" Kalvin smiled.

Mars frowned. "I can't...I'm only seventeen..."

Kalvin's smile dropped. "Jailbait!" Kim handcuffed him. "I didn't know!" he pleaded.

"Tell that to the judge" Kim said, rolling her eyes. "You have the right to an attorny."

"I'll be his attorny" Jerry replied, him and Chatot dressed in suits.

"What is your case?" Jerry asked, dressed as a judge.

"My client is found not guilty" Jerry replied.

A jury member raised his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"No Walker" Jerry answered. "You may not ask how i am both judge and defender. Or how i know how to read minds like a jedi...which i'm not."

"Is this over? Can i have my lipstick now?' mars asked.

kalvin nodded and tossed it back to her. kim had released him from his handcuffs and the group went to the next floor.


	49. Running out of Ideas!

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 49: Running our of Ideas!

The gang reached the third floor and found themselves inside one of their worst nightmares. They were inside a laboratory for fallen teddy bears! Charon sat in a chair, twiddling his thumbs.

"Heh, heh. I didn't expect you to make it this far."

"Says the cliche villian" tj frowned, rolling his eyes.

"This guy looks tough" Hayley said.

Charon frowned. "My teddy bears will prove you wrong. I am one of the weaest villians here." He released his Yanmega. "But, my goal isn't to stop you...I only need to stall you!"

TJ sent out his Ludicolo. "Ludicolo! Guys, me and my banjo playing friend will take care of this guy. Watch!" They began to play banjos and the music resulting from it called the rain! Or rather, it was so loud that ludicolo shot a focus blast off and destroyed a sprinkler on the ceiling.

"That was a horrible plan" Hayley said with a frown, hair drenched.

"But it worked" TJ explained. "Dodge!" Yanmega aimed an air slash at Ludicolo. The mexican pokemon danced out of the way, banjo playing. Yanmega fired more blasts of air, but Ludicolo dodged each one with quick feet.

"I see!" Walker announced. "It's Swift Swim! When it is raining, Ludicolo's speed increases. He planned it the whole time."

"That must have been it!" Hayley declared.

"Swift what?" TJ asked, frowning. "I was only trying to get the sprinkler water to r4uin his favorite rain coat." Hayley and Walker facefell.

"Never mind..."

Charon bit his lip. "No...Bug Buzz, Yanmega." Yanmega vibrated its wings, creating a strong shockwave that destroyed the banjo in TJ's hand.

"Banjo banjonino..." TJ said under his breath, anger rising.

"i see we ran out of banjo names" walker replied lamely.

"Maybe you should look more up" Jerry suggested.

"What? and miss bingo night?"

TJ smiled an evil smile. "You may have won this round, however...for Banjonino...and the aqua teens..." Frylock and Master Shake ran behind a box. "...I'll finish this with one attack. Ludicolo, use Bubblebeam!" Ludicolo fired a round of bubbles into Charon, knocking the scientist into his own desk.

"I've been hit..." Charon said weakly. "I can't...last much long..." he coughed up blood. "much longer..."

"You were hit with bubbles" Kim said, slapping him in the face. With steel cuffs!

"Ouch! You haven't seen the last of me!" Charon cried as Kim asked another officer to send him to the wagon.

They walked up to the fourth floor where Kalvin realised something important. "We forgot to put a quarter in the parking meter!"

TJ nodded. "I'll use walker's gold visa plus to get us money for the meter...and a few dozen banjos..." He ran out of the building, leaving Walker to try and run after him. However, Jupiter tripped him and he tumbled down the stairs.

"That hurt!" Walker growled, angry. "Jupiter, you'll be facing me!"

"Can we hurry this up?" Tj asked, trying to hold off the cops with a slinky. "I may have upped your visa limit to eighty thousand...and forgot to pay it."

"All for a slinky?" Jerry asked.

"It's shiny" tj replied.

"Shiny!" Kalvin yelled, tackling an unarmed female cop.

"While Kalvin is slapped with a restraining order, I'll be defeating you and getting us up to the top floor" walker said to jupiter. "Ambipom go."

Jupiter scowled at him. "None of you are leaving this place alive! Wait, where is the cop girl?"

"Kim's trying to arrest Kalvin for stealing from Kurt's bag of gumdrops" Jerry said.

"Kurt's here?" Hayley asked.

"hi" Kurt waved.

Jupiter growled. "No matter! I'll use my best pokemon! Raticate, I need your nasty meaness!" Raticate appeared and growled at Jupiter. The angry girl growled back and raticate gulped, now in line.

Walker smiled. "Easy battle. Ambipom use Double Hit!" Ambipom's two tails spun and both lashed out and hit Raticate for mega damage.

"How is that weak attack so strong?" Jupiter asked in horror.

"Ambipom has an ability called Technician that ups weak moves" he explained.

"Use Super Fang1" Jupiter shouted.

"agility" walker smiled. Raticate tried to bite the agile ape, but ambipom moved quicker and was able to dodge the mean rat. "double hit!" Ambipom lashed out again, scoring another direct hit. Raticate was knocked out.

"You jerks!" Jupiter screamed as Kim cuffed her.

"I escaped" kalvin said as everyone headed up to the final floor...


	50. The Evil Plan

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 50: The Evil Plan

The aqua teen hunger force theme came from inside Cyrus' tv. "You arrived in time for me to use the red chain to bring out Giratina" he said slowly. "My evil plan cannot be stopped by six kids."

"What kids?" Jerry asked, cracking his knuckles. "We're adults!"

Cyrus smiled. "right, i forgot. I play too much red and blue in my spare time. Like I was saying, you can't stop me from using giratina to allow me to go back in time and program my vcr for the last episode of grey's annatomy that I missed when I was elevin."

Hayley was amazed. "You mean you kidnapped three lake guardians, made a rare item of unknown power and want to bring out the power of a legendary pokemon to go back in time and record a tv show?"

Cyrus nodded. "I know, you must be thinking I can go and watch the episode when i want because they have dvds, but...I'm broke. What with the evil empire and building supply, not to mention today is payday..." TJ and Kalvin dressed in Team Galactic suits.

"Pay us..." they whispered. Cyrus knocked them away with karate chops.

"I can't let you interfere. Weavile, attack!" His weavile came out of hiding and hit Walker with a dark pulse. Walker was sent flying into a stack of potatos.

"Kricketune, revenge time!" Walker yelled, sending out his pokemon.

"Pachirisu!" TJ shouted.

"I'll need Chansey" Jerry said, tossing out his egg friendly pokemon.

Kalvin sent out Tangrowth. "And then there was four of us...why aren't Hayley and Kim helping?"

"we don't want to" Hayley replied, crossing her arms.

"he isn't doing anything evil" kim admitted.

"He isn't...never mind. Tangrowth, power whip!" Tangrowth sent a vine slamming into Weavile.

"Respond with a Dark Pulse" Cyrus replied calmly. Weavile got up with a spring and shot a dark energy ball at Tangrowth. Tangrowth took a hit hard. "Again." Cyrus's pokemon attacked again, only this time Chansey took the damage for Tangrowth.

"You need to learn something" Jerry said, a decleration in his hand. "Um...who wrote this?"

"...you did" Tj said.

"Oh yeah, it was just upside down! We fight as a team, cyrus! and a team is something you can't defeat!"

"How overly sappy for your character" Walker laughed.

"It'll be one of the only times you'll hear me saying such things" Jerry announced, crumbling up the paper. "Now where is my copy of Rage 2?" Walker handed him the never released game. "Thank you."

"Pachirisu, spark!" Pachirisu covered itself in electricity and ran at Weavile.

"Night Slash" Cyrus ordered. Weavile quickly ran at the thunder squirrel and was about to hit it when Kricketune blocked with X-scissor. "What?"

"I wasn't about to let you off for that dark pulse" Walker grinned. "Push it back!" Kricketune sent Weavile flying. "Now screech!" Kricketune let out a loud whistle that lowered weavile's defenses and credit rating. The spark connected and did extra strong damage.

"My dream of grey's annatomy...will not be crushed!" Cyrus yelled loudly. In fact, a russian family heard it and complained for two whole hours. Noise sucks, am I right?

"He's mad" Tj observed.

"I'll get him" Kalvin volunteered. "Tangrowth, Power Whip!" The whip was swung back and hit Weavile hard, knocking him out. Cyrus tried to run, but Tangrowth used Block to keep him from escaping custody. Kim wouldn't arrest him though and instead chose to go back to her boss. Hayley decided to quit being a professor and instead chose to join a different career: professor of the kanto region.

And as for our heroes...? They decided to go to Volkner's gym in Sunyshore City...after they eat some tacos!


	51. Sunny Side up

**the finale of season 3! will they win the final badge needed to participate in the...? wait, I never said there was going to be a league so...what?**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 51: Sunny Side up

"Sunyshore City" Walker said as they entered the city of lightbulbs.

"Been awhile since we had a light chapter" Jerry said, Chatot nodding in agreement.

"The story works us to the bone without a rest" the parrot complained.

"What about all the breaks in writing?" Kalvin asked. "The writer takes about a year per update."

"Let's stop complaining and start running up Sunyshore City's lighthouse" Walker said. "I played this far in the game. Volkner is at the top."

"Or I'm right here" volkner said, smiling.

"oh..."

"Burn!" TJ whispered, banjo elise in his hands.

"Can I see that banjo?" Volkner asked. Tj shook his head. "I'll give it back" he promised.

"take it" TJ sighed, handing it to him.

"thank you. We'll use this to signal the start of the gym battle" the gym leader said, tossing it up in the air.

"Noooooooooo!" Tj cried. it crashed to the ground.

"Who will battle for the badge?" Volkner asked.

"A pirate never backs down from a challenge" Jerry said, stepping up.

"Way to go, cap'n!" Chatot encouraged.

"No!" Walker yelled. "Let me take this on. I only had one gym battle this season." He sent out Infernape. "Who'll you use?"

volkner thought for a moment. "I'll use Magnezone." He threw out a pokeball and his magnet pokemon burst out.

"You lied to me..." tj frowned, holding back his tears at the site of the borken elise.

"You still have banjo standjo" kalvin reminded him. "Where do you get those names anyway?"

Tj held up a book. "the book of obscure banjo names."

"Oh..." Kalvin replied, eating from his box of gobstoppers. "who put in the yellow dye?"

"Infernape flare blitz!" Infernape charged itself in a firey aura and smashed into Magnezone. due to the attacks nature, infernape also took damage through recoil.

"powerful" volkner replied, complimenting his attack. "However, magnezone won't lose to that weak power! Lock on!" Magnezone found its target.

"Oh no!" Walker shouted. "Now his next attack will hit for sure!"

"Zap Cannon!" Magnezone fired an electric ball at Infernape, smacking it with a powerful attack. electricity surged around infernape.

"Paralyzed" walker grunted, unsure of how to react. He looked to see Jerry trying to pick up some cougars. "Well, at least i have Kalvin and Tj to give me a hand..." he noticed them having an argument about yellow dye and why tj put it in the gobstoppers. "never mind. Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" it was unable to move. "pancakes."

"Magnezone, lock on again!" Volkner yelled. Magnezone charged up a lock on and got Infernape's location. "zap cannon."

walker got an idea. "Hide behind Eusine!" Eusine had just walked into town so infernape did so and the oncoming zap cannon hit Eusine, frying the enemy/ally.

"That was creative" volkner admitted. "but not enough so. Magnezone, one more time...!" Infernape ran at Magnezone and began barraging it with punches. "What the blueberries?"

"This is Close Combat" walker replied, snapping his fingers. "It saps away defense and special def, but it gives back in causing super effective damage." The attack knocked magnezone out and Volkner gave Walker the last sinnoh badge.

"Congratsulations" he said. "with this, you can enter the Sinnoh Battle frontier."

"No tournament?" walker asked.

"no. but if you win, you get free tickets to Unova."

Jerry was sent into a palm tree, which was surprisingly there, because this is a city...i didn't write it to make sense!...don't yell at me, I only write this material. I don't actually think about it too much. Sense was...I'm not going to argue with you, reader. (storming off)

Tj and Kalvin settled there debate over a game of hpscotch at twenty paces, which nobody won. "Unova huh?" Jerry asked. "I want to go there so I can get a...!"

"Don't give away which starter you're going to get" walker sighed. "Now, who's going to the battle frontier?" Kalvin, Jerry and TJ raised their hands. As did two more.

"I'll go" Hayley said, lab coat discarded for formal wear. "I don't go to kanto to work till next weekend."

"And Chief Bubba fired me" Kim said sadly. "If I can go to Unova with you guys, I could get a new job with thioer police!"

"Why did you get fired?" TJ asked.

"Because you let Cyrus get away" she replied.

"But, you let him get away..."Kalvin interupted.

"Sh...shut up!"


	52. Shotgun Wedding

**season 4 is here! Battle frontier!**

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 52: Shotgun Wedding

"I can't believe we were able to enter sinnoh's special areas by simply giving the guards our eight badges" Jerry said in a pirate voice. "Yarg!"

"Yarg!" Chatot yelled. The group was getting off of the Black Pearl and entering Frontier Resort.

"this isn't on my map" Walker said as a helicopter lowered to the ground. Whitney appeared with her daddy.

"Sugar plum, wait in the copter" he said, using a shotgun levergae to grab his shotgun from the backseat. "Which one of you is Walker?" everyone pointed at Kim.

"Thanks" kim frowned, pointing at Walker.

Daddy walked over to Walker. "My name is Groin" he said, getting laughs from the group. Shut up! it was my mother's name."

"I feel sorry for you" Walker said with a grin.

"You should feel more grateful" Groin said. "And the name is pronounced Gro-in. I mispronounced it on purpose to catch you off guard." he pointed the shotgun at Walker's head. "You will marry my little princess or else!"

"Or...else?" Walker asked, gulping.

Groin walked Walker to the helicopter, gun at his back. "Nobody follow. This wedding will be happening at Goldenrod City..."

"But, i want my wedding at Avenue Dreams" Whitney pouted.

"Okay, we'll go there...after we wed you in goldenrod." The helicopter took off with walker held captive.

"Should we pursue?" Kim asked.

Hayley frowned and shook her head. "Nah. He's going to be fine."

Jerry made a face. "You guys are sick. Our friend is trapped in a wedding he doesn't want! And as his friend, we need to stand up to higher morals and save him from being wed to that crazy girl!"

"You just want to steal the cake, don't you?" kalvin asked, popping gobstoppers.

"Bingo! Let's move out!"

"I can fly you there." A helicopter branding the Durst Empire name flew to the ground. "My name is Durst. You guys need a lift?"

Jerry nodded. "How have you been, dude?"

Durst shrugged. "Pancake house" was all he could say as the helicopter took off.

**goldenrod city; Johto region:**

The Durst copter landed near the radio tower. Jerry laughed as they got off, along with the others. "Durst, you crack me up! That was the funniest joke since the series began. I'm sure glad everyone could hear it."

"But, they didn't hear it" Hayley frowned.

"Yeah" tj reminded him. "remeber? we were flying and halfway there, durst told the joke."

Jerry shrugged. "Oh well. If the reader missed it, then that sucks. Because it was really funny."

"Funny, cap'n" chatot laughed with him.

"This brings back memories" Kalvin sighed, looking at the radio tower.

"You were never there" Jerry reminded him, smiling at the funniest joke told in this fanfic. it really is too bad everyone missed it.

"Really? Oh yeah. Never mind." He stared at the casino. "Ah, the memories."

"This is where we first met walker's stalker" Jerry announced. "Huh, that rhymes." He searched for a wedding chappel. "No...no...i need to remember to check that girl out later...there!" They ran toward the building nd entered in time to see the ceramony beginning. "Stop the wedding and hold the cake!" he shouted.

The bride and groom turned around slowly. "oh...sorry Bubba. I didn't know you were getting married..." Jerry and the gang quietly left with a tray of muffins, a slab of bacon and cheese on a bun. Also, they swiped the cake.

"They must be having an outside wedding" Tj said, strumming Old Banjo Joe.

"Because...?" Hayley asked.

"Because I can see them outside to our left." He pointed to the city park where the two were in wedding attire and the priest was having them recite their vows.

"What are your vows?" the priest asked, looking at Walker. He was a kind old man with a sincere smile and a black robe.

"Well..." the groom said, gulping. "I didn't have the time to come up with them. Maybe if this psycho's crazy dad didn't tie me up to make sure i didn't run away, i may..."

"And your vows?" he asked whitney, ignoring walkers rant.

"I do!" Whitney yelled.

The priest blinked. "Oaky then. Now, if there are any objections, these two happy couple..." he looked at Walker trying to bite through the ropes. "...will be married forever. Any objections?"

"I...!" Walker tried to say. the click of the shotgun Groin was holding forced him to hold his comment back.

"I object!" Jerry yelled, tasting the cake. "To this flavor! Ugh! This is the cheap frosting, i'm guessing."

TJ threw his banjo at Groin's shotgun, but it missed and hit Walker in the face, breaking on impact. "My banjo!"

"My face!" walker yelled.

"I would arrest you for kidnapping Groin..."

"Gro-in" Whitney dad tried to explain calmly. "My mother's name was groin."

"...whatever groin. I can't arrest you because technically...walker isn't a kid. He is a adult."

"Then why are we here?" Kalvin asked Hayley.

"Jerry wants the cake" she whispered back.

"Oh...I was high, sorry."

"I thought you were sticking to gobstoppers?" hayley asked.

Kalvin smiled. "I got some high quality stuff from the helicopter. Durst told me he was flying a dope addict before he stopped by to pick us up. So, I traded the dope for more gobstoppers."

"Then you weren't high" Hayley said.

"No...we were fifty feet in the air" Kalvin reminded her. "I was "high".

Hayley shook her head. "I don't...no."

"Anybody want to help me out?" Walker asked.

Kim nodded and fired a bullet into the ropes, freeing walker. "I don't usually load this..." Chatot whistled on Jerry's shoulder.' Walker ran over to his friends while Groin aimed the shotgun at him.

"You are not breaking my girl's heart!" he yelled.

"Chatot, use Mimic!" Jerry yelled. Chatot flew off and came back with a loaded shotgun of his own, handing it to Jerry. "Your move."

Groin frowned and set the gun down. "I'll stand down..." He looked at Whitney. "Sorry girl. I failed to get your man for you."

"That's okay" Whitney said, brightening up. "I'll stalk him until I get him to admit his feelings for me."

"Nooooooo!" Walker yelled, staring at the sky.

"Do you mind?" TJ asked. "A little respect here?" He finished burying Old Banjo joe and the group took a copter ride back to the battle frontier area.


	53. Roy's Wife?

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 53: Roy's Wife?

"Back to frontier town" Jerry said, looking at a map.

"Doesn't walker normally do that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but he was the one who drew the short straw when we were deciding who would act as a decoy while we escaped the cops" Jerry explained.

"did you have to swipe ten thousand letter openers?" kim asked.

"yeah. I need to be able to open all of my fan mail. According to reviews, I'm the most popular character on the show."

"They haven't even run the popularity poll yet" TJ frowned. "I'm going to buy a new banjo. Kim, you wanna go with?"

kim nodded. "Yeah. Jerry, where are you three going to be going?"

Walker emerged from the bushes. "Okay, I lead the cops over here..."

Kalvin punched the ground. "No! That was stupid, you idiot! Now they'll find out about my affair with officer roy's wife!" Everyone looked at him. "What? It was at the wedding last chapter. She was drunk!"

**opening:**

The opening title comes up, with a police car in hot pursuit.

**showtime:**

While Jerry, Kalvin, Hayley and Walker went into hiding, TJ and Kim walked into the middle of town to buy a new banjo for TJ so it could get destroyed later. "So, Kim..." TJ started to say.

"Shut up" Kim frowned, muttering under her breath. "I don't want to hear about how you weren't included in my halloween party."

"I heard that. I was going to ask if you knew the person following us." They turned to see a well dressed kid walking behind them.

"He must be flamerkid" Kim frowned, taking out her bottle of mace be gone.

"No, you're wrong" the boy answered in a british voice. He stopped and introduced himself. "My name is Thorton. I am Flamerkid's cousin."

"That explains why you are a kid" TJ frowned.

"Stop frowning at me!" he cried. Thorton raised a fist. "Do you mind? I don't like frowning! It reminds me of time I was in an affair with officer roy's wife. I was drunk."

"How old are you?" TJ asked. "Elevin?"

"And a half!" Thorton said proudly. "Enough age jokes. I am also a frontier brain."

"Okay, frontier pain" Kim said, laughing at her own joke. "That was very funny."

"Get a grip, Kim" Tj replied. "This kid isn't any old kid. He's eevin and a half." He too began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Thorton yelled. "I did not become a frontier brian...i mean, brain, to be picked on like this. Go, Skarmory!" His metal bird flew into the sky.

"I can handle this" TJ said, throwing out Ninetails.

"Lwet me use her" Kim suggested. "I want to battle the punk kid."

"I'm no punk, girly!"

"That does it!" Without waiting for TJ to let her use ninetails, she began barking out orders. "Fire Spin!" Ninetails spit out a firey tornado at the flying piece of silver.

"Dodge and attack using Sand Attack!" Thorton yelled. Skarmory swooped down and began to kick up dirt.

"TJ, use block attack!" Kim yelled, holding tj in front of ninetails as a shield. TJ took the sand full force.

"TJ uses angry attack" Tj growled.

"Kim uses I'm sorry and i'll buy you a new banjo later attack" Kim apologized. "Ninetails quick attack!" Ninetails hit Skarmory with a quick attack...come on, it was funny..at least it wasn't called "quick blow" like the card game has.

"Skarmory, recover and use air cutter to hit her from a distance." Skarmory fired an air current at ninetails, slamming her into the ground.

"My pokemon!" Kim cried.

"She isn't yours" Tj muttered.

"Kim uses slap attack!" Kim yelled, slapping TJ in the face. "Sorry! Caught up in the moment."

**And now a word from the commercial commitee of madeup expansion commercials:**

Do you miss the expansion series? Curious how it ends eventually? Want to know the lottery for next week? Only one of those can be fixed by reading Pokemon Hunting Expansion. It will satisfy your need for more pokemon on pokemon action! No, not that you pervs! I mean pokemon battling pokemon! Plus, it offers a different perspective on pokemon by showing our heroes in a barnd new profession: bounty hunting to get money so they can live on a boat. They're on a...joke's as old as the arrow to the elbow...kneecap. Fine! Kneecap. Whatever, read Pokemon Hunting Expansion. I quit!

**Wasn't that interesting? Don't answer, back to the show!**

"Are they gone?" Kalvin asked. The group was hiding in a toolshed outside of town while cops combed the area, searching for them.

"Like five seconds ago, no" Hayley shushed him. "Now shut up. I want to hear their conversation." The two cops, both male, were conversing.

"You hear about Kim getting fired?" one asked.

"No, I was in bed with my wife most of the week" the other replied. "She said something weird today about being attracted to elevin year old kids and people addicted to gobstoppers. Such a crazy wife. Haha!"

"Um...roy, I kinda have to tell you that I'm who your wife was talking about. Except for the elevin year old part. I'm who she was sleeping with at that wedding back in Goldenrod."

"Then...who did I sleep with?" Kalvin wondered.

**Goldenrod City:**

a blonde haired chick from the wedding was smoking a ciggarette. "Ahhhhh..."

**Frontier Town:**

"You...you...son of three cakesmen!" Roy yelled loudly. "I'll shoot you in the foot!"

"But, they weren't cakesmen. They were piemen!" the other cop yelled as roy chased him through the woods.

"Well..." Walker said as they left. "Jerry, how about a getaway vehicle we can go get Kim and TJ with?"

"Already ahead of you" Jerry replied, getting out keys.

Kim frowned as Thorton ordered Skarmory to use air cutter again. "If only I could think of someway to...that's it!" She tossed TJ's wallet at Thorton.

"First my banjo becomes a running joke of getting destroyed, now you want my wallet to be a similar joke?" Tj asked, sighing.

"No...I'm distracting them" Kim whispered. As Thorton told Skarmory to hold of its attack, Kim began hers. "fire spin!" Ninetails erupted a firey twister at the steel chicken and skarmory fell to the ground, knocked out.

"You...defeated me..." Thorton frowned, tossing them a symbol. "My frontier symbol of money. I'm telling Flamerkid to get you guys!" he screamed, running away.

"Saddest battle ever" TJ said as Jerry and the gang pulled up in a big rig.

"Optimus Prime was difficult to steal" Jerry said. "So hurry up."

"I never got my banjo" Tj said as they drove away.


	54. Waterfall of Terror

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 54: Waterfall of Terror

"This waterfall is pretty nice" Kalvin remarked as they stopped to rest. He noticed Jenkins had started to tag along. "Jenkins...!" he said through clenched teeth.

Walker frowned, flipping through the guidebook. "There are two legends about this waterfall. One is that anyone who enters the cave behind it gets a long lost treasure..."

"Captain?" Chatot asked. Jerry nodded.

"Treasure...my prescious..." He ran to the cave behind the waterfall.

"Stop miming at me!" Kalvin yelled, kicking Jenkins into the cave.

"...you said two legends" TJ said. "What is the other one?"

"...that any two people who go in at the same time will swap minds. That's why they call this Mindswap falls...where are Jerry and Jenkins?"

Hayley smacked her forehead. "I hope it's the first legend that proves true. Otherwise..." She imagined Jerry miming in an invisible box. Suddenly, the two boys walked out of the cave and Chatot flew over to the group.

"There was a flash! And squaking! And...pidgeons...I don't know why, but...whatever! The captain won't speak to me!"

"This is going to suck" hayley sighed, poking Jerry's body with a stick.

"That's mean!" Kim shouted, appauled. She picked up a stick and also poked his body repeatedly.

"Could you stop...why am I staring at my body?" Jenkins's body asked. He looked at himself. "Ahhhhhh! I'm a mime! My nightmares have come true!"

Walker thumbed through the pages of the guidebook. "It appears the only way to get them back to their own bodies is to preheat at four hundred-fifty degrees." He looked up to notice Kim boiling a giant cauldron. "Hold on...this isn't the guidebook, it's a witch's cookbook." Kim kicked the cauldron down and it rolled all the way to town where Kurt, who was visiting, was splattered with hot water. His screaming was so loud, it scared away all the mimes in the area. Namely, Jenkins in Jerry's body.

"After my body!" Jerry yelled, the mime's vocal cords being actually used. Jenkins's voice was that of a british man. "And stop poking me!" he kicked Kim and Hayley's sticks away and chased after his body, the girls going "awww..." "Chatot, climb on my shoulder" Jerry offered, letting his parrot pokemon ride on his shoulder...or rather, Jenkins's shoulder.

"This is so weird..." TJ said, stunned. He dropped his banjo, Banjo Rango, and it rolled till it hit Kurt's head. Rolled? Oh yeah, Mindswap Falls is on a hill...should have mentioned that. While I fix the fic, please enjoy this...

**Epic Trailer...maybe not:**

"It's coming!"

"That's what she said!"

"The time has arrived for the three elegendary dogs to be released...before Ho-oh and Lugia destroyed the world!"

These quotes and more most likely not appearing in the second chapter of the johto expansion movie...which will also be coming in sometime between whenever and a blue moon.

**Epicness Calmed down...**

Jenkins finally ran to the twon and stopped to mime his breath. "...!" He shouldn't be in anyone else's body but his! He hadn't known what had happened when the light flash blinded him, but he did find a flash light that he assumed belonged to Jerry. As he turned, he noticed Jasmine.

"Hey Jerry. ready for our picnic?" she asked sweetly.

Jenkins blinked. Picnic? Like a date? But, he was married! And had a son! He frowned and objected, waving his hands wildly. "...!"

Jasmine folded her arms. "I don't like charades."

Jenkins kept up the miming. "...! ...!"

Jasmine frowned and slapped him. "That's it! If you didn't really want a date, why didn't you tell me to my face you coward?" She stormed off, leaving Jenkins there for Jerry to kick.

"'ello, gov'nor" Jerry taunted. "That's right. We know your accent is birtish. Give me my body back...strange, I feel the need for cups of tea and ninetails hunting..."

"Don't even try it" Tj warned, pokeball in hand.

"Why should we change them back?" Kalvin asked. "They seem happy." Both were grappling with each other. "See? This isn't a crisis."

Kim looked at him. "Really? Our friend is in a mime's body. A mimes body!"

"And?" Kalvin asked.

Walker looked into his guidebook. "If we can get them back intop the cave, they should be able to switch their brains back. And their bodies too. But...I don't know how to get them both to go back."

"I can do that" hayley said, taking out a giant, alluminum baseball bat. She swung hard and hit Jerry with it, knocking him into the cave at the top of the hill. Next, she was about to hit Jenkins when he made a valid argument.

"...!"

"He's right..." She sighed. Then, she brought the baseball bat back and swung again, knocking him into the cave as well. There was a flash and both tumbled down the hill due to an explosion.

"I left Electrode up there" Kalvin admitted.

"Are you back to normal, Cap'n?" Chatot asked, staring at Jerry's body.

"Chatot, I'm fine" Jerry said, back in his body. "Hey Jenkins..." The mime had fled the scene, off to somewhere. "Alls well that...ow!" He stopped the quote when Jasmine walked by and slapped him. "What did I do?" he asked.


	55. Recipe War

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 55: Recipe War

"We're in Rose City" Walker said as they arrived at the next area of the Battle frontier.

"This place looks...rosy" Kim said, staring at the falling rose petals. "And romantic!"

"Cap'n, I think the petals 'ave gone to 'er head" Chatot whispered. Jerry nodded.

"So where is the next frontier place located?"

"Should be in the central square park" Walker announced.

"Let's go" hayley announced. The group headed for the central square park and discovered two people battling two more familiar people.

"Now way!" TJ shouted.

"Those idiots" Hayley frowned.

"I can't believe it's them" Walker frowned.

"Of course" Jerry replied. "Those two are going to wipe the floor with the other losers. Go Chang and Chung!" The former teachers of martial arts noticed the crew and scowled.

"This is not a happy time" Chang said sadly.

"So stay out of this!" Chung yelled.

"What's going on here?" Kalvin asked.

"Those two are Darach and Becky, the only couple in the frontier brains" Chang explained. "They are also thieves. For you see, they stole our honored family recipie of making kung pot chicken."

"I love that stuff" kalvin agreed.

"He means they cook it in a pot" Walker explained.

"Oh...never mind."

"What does that have to do with your battle?" Jerry asked. "Go make some more."

"We opened up a restaurant here in Rose City" Chang explained. "But, without our best dish, we could go out of buissness. And that dish was stolen."

"Plus, the couple of freaks have their own food place" Chung grunted. "This is for honor. For Sparta!"

"Sparta!" a group of fanboys cheered, a group having formed to watch the fight.

"They are so annoying" Darach sighed. "Should I make them go away?"

"I will help you" Becky offered. "And yes, they are annoying." They threw out their pokemon. Darach's pokemon of choice turned out to be Empoleon. Becky's pokemon revealed itself to be a Staraptor.

"Those pokemon are weak, like you!" Chung yelled, tossing out Hariyama. "Force Palm!"

"No, wait!" Chang yelled, throwing Machoke out. Hariyama ran at Empoleon, ready to knock it out.

"Use Dig to dodge" Darach said calmly. His giant penguin dug itself underground and out of reach.

"Coward..." Chung growled.

"Don't be so reckless" Chang advised. "Machoke, try to use Karate Chop on the ground." Machoke raised a hand and prepared to chop the ground. Staraptor got in the fighter's way and caused it to lose conentration.

"You're not going to be helping your brother out" Becky laughed lightly. "Your recipe belongs to our love themed restaurant."

Chang frowned. "Chung..."

"I'm through with your game!" Chung yelled, burping. "Three bean tacos..."

"I know what he means" Kalvin replied. "By the way, I've got the munchies..."

"Attack Starbird whatever with Brine!" Chung yelled.

"E. Honda can learn brine?" Jerry asked, amused.

"Yeah" Walker responded by showing him the serebii information. "How about that?"

"I think that E honda can win this fight" Jerry said, predicting a win.

"Don't be so sure" Hayley reminded them. "Becky's got the advantage. She may appear to be on the losing end, but she's got a flying type pokemon."

"Stop him with Brave Bird!" Becky yelled. Staraptor flew through the water cascading from the fighter's hands and smashed into it, causing damage for both of them. More damage was inflicted on Hariyama, however, who nearly collapsed.

"Brother!" Chang yelled. "Machoke, use revenge." Machoke jumped and almost attacked Staraptor with a strong attack when Empoleon emerged from the ground, blocking the way.

"This is boring" darach yawned. "We've yet to use our real attacks and you two don't even realise. Empoleon, finish them both off with Metal Claw." Empoleon's fins became metallic and he charged forward, slashing both fighting pokemon. Both pokemon fell on their backs, knocked out.

"They lost?" Jerry cried.

"Cap'n, for honor...we have to battle them." Jerry nodded.

"Of course. We'll use the teachings Chang and Chung taught us."

"They didn't teach us anything" TJ reminded him.

"Thanks for voulunteering to fight with me" Jerry said with a smile.

"What?" TJ asked. "But, I..."

"Darach! Me and my friend challenge you for the frontier symbol and the recipe!"

Darach looked at him, confused. "You? You must be knocked in the head."

"Come on honey" Becky convinced. "I'm sure you can take dealing with two more torublesome opponents."

"The only thing troublesome is their talking" Darach said, dusting off his suit. "Whatever. You two will take thier place in the carnage then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"This is bad" Hayley frowned as Jerry and TJ stood in the park, ready to rumble.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"They don't stand much of a chance" Hayley replied. "Unless...they can pull out something strange."

"With them fighting" Walker replied. "There isn't much normal to go around."

"Rubber chicken!" Jerry cried, throwing it into the air.

"Why did you do that?" TJ asked, confused.

"We needed humor for the chapter" jerry replied, smiling. "This chapter was too serious. It needed a rubber..." The chicken fell and crushed TJ's banjo, Banjo Elmer.

"...chicken" Jerry finished. "Filled with lead."


	56. Rubber Chickens

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 56: Rubber Chickens

"We'll be saying with our pokemon" Darach said calmly.

Jerry looked at Chatot. "This time, you're going to battle."

Chatot gulped. "Look, cap'n...I can't battle. Because...um...I have a cold." He faked a sneeze.

"Not going to fall for that forty times" Jerry sighed.

TJ threw out his own empoleon, who glared at darach's pokemon. "That's strange...it wants to fight. For my banjo!"

"I don't think it cares about the banjo" Kim said, watching the fight. She looked at Walker, hayley and Kalvin who were playing jenga. "Should you really be doing that right now?"

Walker shrugged. "Well, they'll win so it doesn't matter if we watch or not."

"Besides" Hayley said, smiling. "Kalvin made us a great offer. Every time somebody pulls a block that doesn't make the tower fall, we take a drink." She pulled a block out and sipped form a flask. "Ahhh...this game is great."

Kim's eye twitched and she turned around to watch the fight. Then, she sighed and turned to the three playing the game. "I'm in."

TJ made the first move. "Use Metal Claw!" Empoleon ran at Darach's empoleon and tried to claw it.

"Counter with your own metal claw" Darach responded. The two metals clashed and the fight was getting fruious on the ground. In the air, however, things were not going so great.

"Can't we talk about this?" Chatot asked, dodging a wing attack from Staraptor.

"Your parrot may be able to talk, but it can't fight" becky remarked.

Jerry nodded. "You're right. And if I wanted to use Chatot for offense, it would be a problem...but..." He pointed at Darach's Empoleon. "Swoop down and use Featherdance." Chatot let himself drop to where the empoleon were clashing for the final hit. Both looked evenly matched. Chatot began dancing in the air around Darach's empoleon, whispering things like "Your hair is uneven", "you have no hair hahahaha!", "rubber chickens..." The insults took away some of Darach's pokemon's confidence and lowered his attack as well.

"Good work!" Jerry shouted.

"That brat" Becky scowled. Darach's empoleon lost the clash and was sent hurtling back...on his back. back to the future...no, he wasn't really sent to the future. "Staraptor, use Takedown!" Staraptor aimed for and flew at Chatot.

"Whoa!" Chatot cried, dodging the attack. "Cap'n, we need a new strategy!" Staraptor crashed into the ground, sustaining damage.

Jerry nodded. "We'll use strategy c!"

"Is it involving another rubber chicken?" TJ asked, frowning and folding his arms.

"...maybe..."

"Then don't do it. Empoleon, swords dance!" Empoleon powered up as Darach's empoleon got on his feet.

"Runt. Empoleon, Flash Cannon." Darach's empoleon charged up a metal burst of power and flung it at TJ's empoleon.

"TJ, I need your empoleon to hit Chatot" Jerry said.

"What? Okay." TJ told Empoleon to use Aqua Jet. His empoleon rammed into Chatot, knocking the parrot flying.

"You didn't need to agree so quickly!" Jerry cried. "My poor Chatot. Now...Chatot, use Aqua Jet!"

Becky laughed. "My Staraptor can take a...wait, aqua jet? How?" The tiny parrot hit Staraptor head on, knocking it out of the sky and into the grass below. Staraptor's eyes showed it was knocked out.

"I used Mimic when I got hit with aqua jet" Chatot said proudly. "That was the plan, right Cap'n?"

jerry looked at him. "Um...yeah...?"

Chatot sweatdropped. "Cap'n, please tell me you weren't using me as a distraction so you could throw another rubber chicken." Jerry threw the rubber chicken behind his back at a wall casually.

TJ sighed and turned to the battle at hand. "Empoleon, aqua jet!" He charged up water and flew at Darach's Empoleon.

"Counter with Drill Peck!" Darach shouted.

"Taunt!" Jerry commanded. Chatot flew in Darach's empoleons face.

"Where am I? Over here?" He went behind the penguin. "or here? Nowhere? Come get me, ugly penguin!" Darach's pokemon turned around in time to get sideswiped by Tj's empoleon and knocked to the ground again.

"This is humiliating" darach sighed, returning his pokemon. The other trainers did the same. Darach handed Jerry and TJ the Snobbish symbol and the recipe for Chang and Chung.

"This is great!" Chang cried. "We can finally make our...!" Jerry ripped it in half.  
>"You bas...!" Chung tried to say.<p>

"Boss" Jerry corrected. "Jerry boss. Besides, we won the recipe so we get to do with it as we wish." he gave the pieces to Chung and he and tj went back to where the others were drunkenly playing jenga.

"Good thing I switched my alchohol for rootbeer" Walker laughed, drinking from his glass.


	57. Mimes plus 9000!

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 57: Mimes plus 9000!

"Why are we going with the mime convention?" Kalvin asked, complaining. Of course, he hadn't had his morning laffy taffy.

"You're such a grouch since quiting gobstoppers" Hayley said. "Jenkins had tickets for another mime so..."

"Wait, another mime?" Kalvin asked, confused. "What other mime?"

Jerry pointed at him. "According to the file we gave them, you are a mime and you hop on one foot. You also are French."

"I'm not French!"

"And let me guess, you don't limp?" Jerry asked, throwing out Ursaring. "Break his leg...but not too bad that we can't get it fixed before the next chapter." Ursaring roared and a cut to a black screen occured. And before you say it, that isn't racist. Kalvin could be heard screaming as ursaring roared and the picture returned to show Kalvin limping on one foot, the other in a cast.

"He's mad" TJ said. "Oh, and I'm so glad there isn't an opening to cut me o..."

**opening:**

Jenkins puts up the opening title while Kalvin is hopping on one foot in pain.

**showtime:**

"Say bonjour" Walker said, shoving Kalvin at the other mimes. Kalvin fell to the hard floor. "Oops. Forgot your leg was broken."

"You also forgot that mines aren't allowed to talk" Jerry informed him. "You see, he could hold up a sign, but that would be un mime like."

"How do you know how mimes live?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The horror..." Jerry gulped, a flashback forming. how long has it been since we had one of those?

**flashback:**

Jerry beatdown Jenkin's door. "Hey, I came to see if I could steal, i mean borrow, your copy of frank sintra's twenty music songs about world war 2 and why herbie didn't win cd!" Nobody answered and Jerry decided to look around. He popped a dvd into the dvd player and turned it on, wanting to exploit the mime as much as he could. However..."ahhhhhh! The horror!"

**end flashback:**

"What was on the dvd?" Hayley urged.

"The brady bunch" Jerry replied. "The brady bunch song...with mimes replacing the actors."

"That's horrible!" Kim shouted.

"She understands" Jerry smiled. "The brady bunch was..."

"No, I mean those mimes are beating up a poor, defenseless ...oh wait, that's jenkins. Hi Jenkins!" Two mime cops arrested her. "What? Why are you arresting...crap." They pointed to a sign reading "no speaking to mimes, about mimes or not about mime".

"We should speak through signs" Walker replied through sign holding.

"Agreed" Jerry remarked.

"Why did everyone forget about me and banjo pajama joe?" TJ's sign asked. Pajama joe broke into pieces. "Nooooo!" TJ yelled, being carted away by mime police after breaking the rule on a sign reading "no breaking banjos".

Kalvin hopped over to Jenkins. Jenkins made a sign with his hand and dragged Kalvin over to the mime battlegrounds.

"They're going to battle using mr. mimes" Walker's sign read.

"I hope that babe in the yellow jumpsuit drops a line" Jerry's read. Then, noticing everyone looking at him, he changed the sign to, "I'm going to support Kalvin by chatting up the girl in the yellow jumpsuit. Maybe we can get arrested together. He waved and ran to talk with yellow jumpsuit girl.

"I hope Kalvin doesn't blow this" Hayley sighed.

"Like telling a halo fan not to buy Halo 4" Walker frowned.

Jenkins and Kalvin were tag teamed against two using mimes. Jenkins made a gesture that Kalvin didn't catch and sent out a mr. mime of his own. Before Kalvin could respond, a blad headed man pointed at Jenkins. "Look Vegeta! It's a pokemon!"

"Quit overusing that joke" vegeta said, arms corssed. "You dragged me here to cosplay, not quote Teamfourstar jokes all day."

"But vegeta I...!"

"And my name is Norman."

"But norman..."

"Look Nappa, or should I say, Grapes, my anger level has reached 9000..." A group of mimes did a silent laughter routine. "Now, I suggest that you shut up. Unless you want to be sent back to Duelist Terminal." Grapes shut up.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kalvin yelled, throwing out Tangrowth. All of the mimes, Jenkins included, did the scream pose as Tangrowth ripped into the mr. mimes...and Grapes...with her vine whip. It turns out one of the mimes was female and enjoyed getting whipped, so she was instead picked up by a suspisious helicopter flown by Quintin and Bobby and the helicopter was sent back t The Society of Dawn.

"Looks like we'rer outta here!" Walker yelled. "Jerry, we need a getaway car...Jerry!" Jerry left the girl wearing the yellow jumpsuit with the bill for the coka colas and they fled in Jerry's stolen car from Smokey and the Bandit.


	58. Wreck it Jerry

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 58: Wreck it Jerry

"So, this is our special video game chapter where we advertise for Wreck it Ralph" Walker said, amused.

"Yeah, this is going to be epic!" Jerry shouted.

"Guys, what's the chapter about?" Tj asked.

"Well" Jerry explained. "Me, you, walker, kalvin and hayley are going to be trapped in a video game that plays many video games that are either parodies of popular video games or made up and kim controls our characters."

"Kim's controlling us?" Kalvin asked.

"That's not too terrible" Jerry said, as the realization sank in. "No!"

**Opening:**

Ralph from the movie smashes a fist into the expansion logo and it goes flying.

**showtime:**

"I blame Kalvin" Walker grumbled as they ran to a bunker in the snow.

"Kalvin did hit the switch Durst told us not to" Jerry agreed, hiding at the bunker with the others. "Now we're stuck in a video game and there's no way out unless Kim defeats all three levels."

"And level one is call of penguin: modern icecream" Hayley explained as she dodged an ice cream cone shot at her face.

"Looks like I'm going in" Kalvin declared, his feet moving toward the penguin hideout. He was immedietly shot by many ice cream flavors and he went down, being removed from the party.

"kalvin!" TJ yelled. "Oh well, he was a liability. Kim must have decided to use the weakest characters as meatshileds...no, why are my feet moving?"

Kim giggled, controller in hand. "revenge is fun." She moved tj over to the penguins and switched characters to Hayley, ignoring TJ being shot by chocolate ice cream bars. "Ok, take down the airstrike."

"What happens if we all get defeated?" Walker asked.

"Then...we have to start over" Jerry said grimly. "He looked up to see a giant plane in the air. "Is that a...?"

"airstrike!" hayley yelled, gun in hand. "Fire!" She unloaded a double scoop of vannila on the plane, stopping it from releasing a giant bowl of ice cream on them and forcing a restart.

"Great, now we need to go and defeat the penguins" Walker said, running toward the penguin base.

"No you don't!" Kim shouted, using the controller to change his direction.

"I'm getting dizzy" Walker complained, going in circles.

"Walker, this is not the time to be acting silly!" Jerry yelled as he began moving. "Okay, now it is. Ice cream go boom boom!" He took out a rocket launcher and fired a mint chocolate chip scoop into the enemy hideout, defeating them.

"We won level one!" Jerry cheered.

Kim smiled. "Now for level two! What is this game?" The gang was warped to the next level, titled "Fed Island".

"I have enver seen people that have been fed so well" Walker commented as he noticed all the people refusing soup and ribs. They weren't fat, they weren't skinny and they weren't hungry. They simply didn't want to eat.

"What's the missh?" Hayley asked.

kim looked at the objectives screen. "find a hungry person and hit them with a shovel."

"I'm hungry" walker complained. Grinning, Kalvin took a shovel and hit Walker in the head with it. "ow!"

"And that's level two" kim said as the group reached the third and final level of the game. "Uh oh! This could get dangerous!"

"How so?" TJ asked, staring at the title. "This game is mean." the title read, "banjo destroyer five"

"So we just destroy banjos?" Hayley asked. She found herself armed with a machine gun and began spewing mock bullets all over the banjos.

"What's my weapon?" Jerry asked, getting a batmobile. "Ram the banjos!" he yelled, runniong them over.

"This is inhumane to banjos!" TJ shouted.

"I agree" Eusine replied, standing in the game as well. Jerry ran him over too. Stop the hatemail, eusine is fine. Because this is a video game, he was mearly flattened and then un flattened. Think tom and jerry style.

Walker had a rootbeer catapult. "This is so much fun!" Everytime the rootbeer busted, he held out a glass and caught the drink. "refreshing."

Kalvin was using a box cart. "Go box cart! Move! This was so much more fun when i was high."

Tj was sad as he noticed one banjo left. Kim activated his weapon, another banjo. "Banjo...i'm not going to name you. This will hurt me more than it hurts you." He threw the banjo at the last banjo standing and the crash of instruments was the signal of the game over victory. The gang was un-digitized and decided to go on to the Battle Arcade. However, there was someone watching them from the shadows.

"...this isn't fredrika's room..." the creepy guy said slowly, his binoculars locked on to hayley. "And those aren't her...ow!" He fell to the ground.

"TJ, why did you throw the banjo away?" Jerry asked. "We just bought you that to make you happy."

"It did" tj said, smiling. "I think i hit a creepy pervert."

"Eusine isn't around though" Jerry joked as they walked to the battle arcade center.


	59. Taking Her Symbol

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 59: Taking Her Symbol

"The battle arcade is huge!" Walker and Jerry shouted together.

"All I want to know is if they have Halo 4 here" Kalvin said, looking around.

"I'm with you there" TJ said, giving a knuckle bump.

"Boys..." Hayley sighed, shaking her head.

"Girls play games too" Walker said with a frown.

"Uh, that wasn't what I meant" Hayley explained. she pointed to a group of boys declaring their love for a lady in the arcade. She wore a yellow and black outfit and had light brown skin and extremely long hair.

"I think...I'm in love" walker gulped.

**Opening:**

Walker is humming to the theme and Hayley, Jerry and Kalvin decided to throw marbles at him.

**Showtime:**

The lady found Walker staring and smiled, walking to the gang. "Hello. Are you the trainers who have defeated two of the frontier brains already?"

"That would be us" Jerry said.

The lady nodded. "My name is Dahlia, a 22 year old frontier brain of the battle arcade area. Which one of you will I be facing today?"

"I'll..." Hayley tried to say.

"Let me take this one" Walker replied quickly. He blushed and took out a pokeball.

Dahlia laughed. "Okay. Then I will battle you." She sent out her pokemon. "Blaziken, get ready. This one looks pumped."

"Or in love" Hayley and Jerry said in hushed tones.

"Shut up!" Walker yelled. He gave a smile to Dahlia and sent out Flaaffy. "Flaaffy, use Discharge!" Flaaffy stopped and emitted a ton of electric bolts at Blaziken. The fighting pokemon dodged and jumped from one giant arcade machine to the other, avoiding every bolt in sequence.

"That's pretty quick!" Kim gasped, her eyes watching Kalvin and TJ playing coop Halo.

"That's what she said" Jerry joked, popping in and then resuming to watch the battle.

"You are too slow" Dahlia said. "Blaqziken fight back using Blaze Kick." Blaziken jumped really high, then descended with such ferocity that his kick sent Flaaffy crashing into the arcade machine on the far left and the burn marks left a giant hole.

"Flaaffy!" Walker cried. The fluffy sheep walked out, injured but ok. "Flaaffy, use Cotton Spore!" Flaaffy ran at the furious Blaziken and tried to hit it with cotton. Fluffy cotton...sorry about that.

"Use Blaze Kick!" Dahlia shouted. Blaziken fired a second kick at Flaaffy, knocked it up into the air. However, Blaziken crackled with electricity. "Static..." Dahlia frowned.

"That's right!" Walker yelled. "Flaaffy, use...!" Flaaffy began to glow in mid-air and evolved into Ampharos.

"Amph!" she shouted.

"Cowabunga!" Walker yelled. "Ampharos!"

Dahlia smirked. "You're a wild man, aren't you?" she asked. "I like wild men." Walker blushed. "Now, let's go all out! Blaziken...!"

"Ampharos...!"

"...Sky Uppercut!"

"...Thunder!" The twoo attacks collided with Blaziken's sky uppercut breaking through the thunder and aimed directly at the lighthouse pokemon. Before the attack reached, however, the static paralyzed it. Taking advantage of the situation, Walker ordered a disccharge at close range. The attack tore through Blaziken, inflicting some damage.

"Come at me at full strength!" Dahlia yelled.

"That's what..." Jerry tried to joke, but Walker held up a hand.

"Not this time." He ordered Ampharos to use Thunderpunch.

"Blaze Kick!" Dahlia cried. Blaziken jumped again and prepared to descend with a strong kick. Ampharos ran under it and foot and arm collided in a crash of energy. Lightning vs fire...vs herbie's ghost. Yeah, herbie's ghost lost.

"I got to cameo though" Herbie's ghost replied.

"When do i cameo?" Jake the pink bunny rabbit asked.

"Oh! A bunny!" Jerry cried in mock amusement, picking him up.

"Put me down, somewhat familar person!" Jake exclaimed. Jerry did so and jake ran away , followed by Betty the Tumbleweed. The crash of energy stopped and the winner was...a tie. TJ and Kalvin finished halo and beat up the tie, which was attached the to the battle arcade manager. He threw them out.

"That was a rocking battle..." Dahlia said on the ground, a smile on her face.

"UI couldn't even handle the pressure" Walker agreed, also laying on the floor.

"Did you two just...?" Jerry asked.

"What?" Walker cried, his voice high pitched.

"He didn't" Hayley replied, rolling her eyes. "I doubt he ever will do that."

"I will too!" Walker yelled, getting up and trying to put Hayley into a headlock. She sidestepped and Walker was instead kicked to the ground.

Dahlia smirked at them. "As for the tiwe, I will give you my symbol."

"Dude, you get to take her "symbol" on the first date" Jerry joked in a quiet voice. Walker blushed at the inappropriate joke and took her symbol, called the wild symbol.

"Later, that was fun...Walker." She gave him a wink and Walker blushed. To ruin the mood, wwe have one deleted scene that we would like to share with you. Please enjoy Betty the tumbleweed fighting yet another cameo appearance.

"Ouch!" Grapes yelled. "Stop kicking me! It hurts so much..."

"That's what she...you're not worth the joke" Jerry sighed.


	60. Kindergarden Crush-ed

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 60: Kindergarden Crush-ed

"Now...why did we try to recreate the fountain of youth?" Walker asked, scratching his head.

"I thought it said ruth" TJ admitted, shrugging. "I wanted my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby ruth back!" He finished singing and bowed.

"Knock it off" hayley sighed, poiting at the now eight year old Jerry, Kalvin and Kim. "How do we deal with this?"

"I know of a way to cure this" an old man said, pointing to his cabin. Walker decided to go with the old man and help make an antidote.

"Hayley and TJ, please find someplace to bring those three until we can finish the potion thing."

Hayley rubbed her chin. "TJ, we can send them to kindergarden!"

"Ow!" TJ shouted as Kalvin kicked him. "The sooner the better. kim, please quit chewing on my leg."

"Chicken!" she yelled, biting harder. "This is a chicken leg."

**Opening:**

Hayley and TJ chase the young jerry, kim and Kalvin across the screen.

**show's on:**

"Here we are at kindergarden!" Hayley announced as she and TJ began walking them inside.

"I don't want to go to kindergarden" Jerry frowned, refusing to go past the steps.

"Nobody cares what you want, you're a kid" Tj replied, using a hypnotic banjo to guide him inside. They entered a classroom and the teacher, a girl in her thirties, stared at them. late thirties.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are these your children. They look so cute!"

"I'm not cute" Jerry growled.

"You certainly aren't" Kim joked, earning her a light push. "Hey!"

"Yopu two are hopeless, losing your tempers" Kalvin said with a smile. "But i won't lose my happy face so..." A young boy took his crayon. "Oh, it's on!" He began chasing the young boy across the room with a toy flamethrower.

"They aren't ours" TJ said, sighing.

"And they never will be" Hayley smiled. "We are only fropping them off. You three play nice for awhile, okay?" Kim tried to bite her. "TJ, let's go!" They ran out, closing the door.

"Ok kids" the teacher mouthed. "It is sleepy time. Napp nap." Most of the kids went to sleep easily, but Kalvin, Jerry and Kim.

"I'm not sleepy" Jerry said.

"How about I give you a toy bear?" the teacher asked gently. She gave him a bear toy.

"Bear...I'll name you Jack."

"I'm not tired either" Kalvin frowned. The teacher picked up a baseball bat and Kalvin instantly fell asleep, not wanting to get hit. The teacher smiled and looked at kim with a wicked smile.

"I'm...g...going to sleep...now." Kim went to sleep and the teacher threw her head back in evil laughter.

after nap time came story time. "Once upon a time..." Kim tried to read to the class, a little nervous. "Th...there wa...was..."

"Stop stuttuerin'!" the teacher yelled, a hacksaw in hand. "Now shut it and stay put!" Kim did so out of mortal terror.

"Wait, why are we afraid of her?" Jerry asked. "She's mean! But, I wouldn't call her mrs. hitler or anything." The teacher gave him a gift basket and inside was a shiny new playstation 3 wave motion controller and a coupon for playstation network worth 500 dollars. "She's my favorite teacher" he whispered.

"Not mine!" Kalvin yelled, putting his dukes up. "Revolution! Revolution! pumpkin pie crusts...wait, what the hell?"

Walker, hayley and tj came back to see the kindergarden building in flames and destroyed. Also, herbie's ghost was chilling with the batmobile 2.0's ghost. Ghosts chilling..."What ahppened?" walker asked.

"We left them in kindergarden" tj said, stunned. Walker sighed and gave the eight year olds their anitidote and they returned to their real ages.

"That feels better" jerry sighed. "I was feeling cramped. Oh and anybody got a tv? I have a coupon to exchange."


	61. TJ's Island

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 61: TJ's Island

"So Chatot was on vacation?" Walker asked. Jerry nodded and pointed as the parrot pokemon returned to the gang, a pair of sunglasses on. The audience clapped as he descended on Jerry's shoulder.

"Hello cap'n!" he greeted. "Sorry for missing the last chapter. I was flying north for the winter."

"Birds normally fly south" TJ reminded him.

"Maybe" Chatot agreed. "but you can't get a super cold slushi in the south pole, can you, bugel boy."

"Bugels are not like banjos!" TJ screamed. "And I'm tired of all the disrespect! I am leaving to form my own island!" TJ stomped off and the gang was very quiet.

"Does anybody want cheetos?" Kalvin asked.

**Opening:**

Tj puts a flag of a banjo in the ground of an island.

**show's starting so grab the popcorn and biskets. and also a napkin:**

The Black Pearl sailed toward a mysterious island with a banjo flag. "That must be where tj ran off to" Jerry guessed.

"Tj is such an idiot" Kim sighed. "He could have ran to disney world."

"Let's save some ideas for other chapters" Walker suggested.

"Yeah, since the last chapter sucked" Jerry said with a smile.

"It didn't suck!" walker shouted.

"Yeah, it kinda did" Hayley agreed. Even betty the tumbleweed agreed and Walker gave a sigh.

"Yeah...I know it sucked...the author needs to get on the ball." They sailed to a dock and jumped off the boat.

"Hey, what's this?" Kalvin asked, looking at a piece of paper stapled to a sign. "Rules of Banjo Island: rule 1: all people must have a banjo, native to the island or not. Rule 2: people without banjos will be sent to prison. Rule 3: banjos. Rule 4: banjos are not a minority. show them disrespect and you'll..." he couldn't even finish the rest.

"What's the matter?" Chatot asked, taking out his reading glasses. "Uh huh. Uh huh...squak!"

"What?" Jerry asked.

"It says anyone who insults banjos gets turned into a banjo!" Chatot squaked. Everyone gasped.

"That's horrible!" Jerry shouted.

"And you know what happens to banjos that TJ plays..." Hayley shivered, thinking about all of the times that tj's banjo broke into a bunch of pieces, got mutilated or had other various forms of terror inflicted.

**in honor of national banjo awareness week, we bring you this montage of past banjos. Since you may have already read the previous chapters, we have decided this montage will show only banjos that were not shown on screen.**

A scene played in seipa tone of TJ tripping over a rock and his banjo manjo breaking into pieces of dust.

another scene showed tj accidently getting trapped in a sawmill and his banjo being ripped to shreds instead.

yet another scene was full color and revealed walker and hayley to be pouring syrup on his banjo and setting it on fire.

"None of that happened!" Walker shouted.

"Oh, but i say it did" TJ said. He walked down banjo stairs and reached his friends. "do you like banjo island? This island has the broken instruments of years past, from china to england to even the made up world of the mushroom kingdom. We had to back order those, but..." He flashed his new banjo. "Baby banjo will rule the island and I will become the...Banjo King!" He began laughing. "Banjo guards, send them to the dungeon to be turned into banjos." The group waited as two banjos tj was looking at sat unmoving. "any second now, they will...GRAB you!" Night fell and they were still not moving.

"You've gone mad with power!" kalvin yelled, taking out a pokeball. "And besides that, the plot has gotten too stupid. So I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If I win, then you have to destroy banjo island. If I lose...then we all become banjos."

TJ rubbed his chin. "That sounds okay...I guess." He sent out his Pachirisu.

Kalvin threw out dunsparce. "Dunsparce, attack with Defense Curl." Dunsparce curled into a ball.

"And it goes into the fetal position" Walker groaned. "We're going to be banjos."

"I wonder if I'll be a pretty banjo" Kim asked herself.

"I will be prettier than you" Hayley argued. She looked and thought she noticed one of the banjo guards wink at her. "kinda creepy...I don't want to be a banjo."

"Cap'n kalvin needs our help!" Chatot said. He heard Jerry sleeping. "Cap'n! This is no time to nap."

TJ scoffed at dunsparce. "Kalvin, that isn't going to work. Banjo power, Pachirisu!" Pachiriosu used swift. The electric squirrel pokemon fired multiple, mini stars at Dunsparce, hitting the poor pokemon.

"Now rollout!" Kalvin yelled. Using an old combo from generation 4 and a little pixie dust, Dunsparce rolled through the stars and smashed into Pachirisu, doing some moderate damage to both the enemy pokemon and the surrounding banjos.

"Not banjo who!" TJ yelled. "Banjo who didn't even know who he was. He was only a child. Like baby banjo..." Dunsparce rolled into pachirisu again and he hit TJ' knocking him over. Baby banjo fell out of his arms and into the ocean. "baby banjo!"

"Stop this crazy stuff and lets get the story back on track" Kalvin suggested, making a snorting sound. "Besides, I need someone to help me set up the piano again. I want to piano race against the Black pearl. I lost last time, but this time..."

"We are all out of life jackets, but go ahead" Chatot said. Jerry woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Plot? There is no plot. This is filler. This script sucks, I'm going to box a kangaroo."


	62. Train Troopers

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 62: Train Troopers

"This is back on track with the storyline?" Walker asked, confused as the gang stopped at Train City.

"This is where the next frontier brain, Argenta, is supposed to live" Jerry explained.

"The cap'n knows his routes and bridges" Chatot squaked. "And she lives in Traim Town."

"...crap." Jerry said with a frown, realising he had mistaken a m for a n. "Well, I say we ride a train to Traim Town. Plus, we get to wear some new clothes."

"Can I get a western hat?" Chatot asked, excited. The gang got new western clothes and decided to hit up a train.

Haylye pointed to something in the distance. "Is that...?"

**Opening:**

A western dressed team stands in front of the opening and Chatot squaks at a cactus.

**show start snow:**

Hayley stared at her clone in utter disbelief. "I have no idea how you survived, but I want to know why you are here."

"I am here for my new mission" the clone said. "And now I have changed my name to Hayley 2. The better Hayley."

TJ sighed. "This means we aren't going to do much, are we?" he asked.

"That's not true" Jerry said with a grin. "Walker, are the plans ready?"

"Ready for what?" walker blinked.

"well, we are going to rob a train while the girls stay and battle hayley 2."

Kim took out a pokeball. "You know what? I'm going to battle you." She sent out a new pokemon. "This is my Chingling."

"Chingling!" she chimed.

"Hello pretty!" Chatot gasped, star struck. He flew over to Chingling. "Might I say, you are the most beautiful...bell I've ever seen."

"Chatot, hurry up and get on the train!" Jerry called. Chatot sighed and gave the confused bell his phone number.

"Call me, dollface." Then he flew over to the train and it took off for Traim Town. Kim faced Hayley 2.

"What's your pokemon going to be?" she asked. "Gallade?"

Hayley 2 frowned. "No, I have a new pokemon I want to use." She tossed out another pokemon and a Budew came out. "My Budew is strong enough to defeat your bell."

"Yopu never answered the question of how you are alive" Hayley pestered.

"You didn't ask" the clone responded.

"oh."

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."

**yesterday:**

The clone of hayley's parts were still in sandgem town, destroyed and unmoving. Then, a man with small glasses light purple hair picked up the pieces and began working on them. When she was finished and complete again, he strapped her to a chair. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. Scotch tape! Then, the mad doctor laughed and turned on about elevin tv sets and...

**flashback interupted.**

"That is the opening to robot chicekn" Hayley glared.

"The scientist rebuilding me part is true" Hayley 2 said. "Now, Budew use Mega Drain!" Budew tried to spa energy from Chingling.

"Chingling!" Kim yelled. "Fire back with Confusion!"

**Train 23**

"We're robbing the train!" Jerry yelled. They were in a car filled with absolutely nothing. No people, no luggage, nothing.

"We picked a train with no people" Walker sighed.

"Maybe they are ghost people" TJ said in a spooky voice.

"Stop suggesting nonsense" Jerry said with a frown.

Kalvin held out a ghost busting machine. "Who are we going to call?" he joked.

"Nobody, this train has people on it" Jerry replied. "We have to try the next car."

"This is the last car" Walker announced dryly.

"We can't give up, can we Cap'n?" Chatot asked. "Maybe TJ is right...for once. maybe they are ghosts. If they are, can I fly back to Train City and chat up...I mean, protect a defenseless...let's say, Chingling?"

Jerry frowned at his bird pokemon. "Look, you are a parrot. Chingling is a bell. That chimes. It would never work out. And besides, we already have one main character in love."

"You and Jasmine broke up?" TJ asked.

"They never were" Kalvin laughed. Jerry tossed a slinky out of the window. "Slinky!" Kalvin yelled, jumping out after it.

**Train City**

"This is sparta!" a man yelled, runnuing down a slope into a field of indians...what? They're native americans? You must be confused. I meant Indianians. You know, people from Indiana?

"Chingling, use Uproar!" Kim yelled. Chingling began singing softly and then yelled "Uproar!" The sound knocked both the clone and Budew back a little.

"That trick won't work twice" Hayley 2 growled.

"It will if you are stupid" hayley grinned.

"And I'm a clone of her?" hayley 2 asked, shaking her head. "Budew, growth attck!" Budew began to grow a little and Hayley took out a measuring chart. "Wow! He grew eight inches."

"That's what she said!" Jerry's voice drifted from the train car to the battlefield."

"How did you hear that?" Walker asked.

"We are right next to the battle" Jerry explained, waving at the girls.

"You mean we never moved?" TJ asked, clutching his banjo bruce.

"I need a distraction!" Kim yelled.

Jerry nodded and looked for something distracting. "TJ, your banjo..."

"I'm not letting you throw my banjo away!" TJ shouted in protest.

"Dude...I only wanted to ask you to play a song" Jerry said while blinking. Blink. Blink blink.

TJ began singing a tune. "California boys! Love california girls! And california suns! Surfs up, dudes! Mexican monday soups!" The noise aggervated Hayley 2 and Hayley 1.

"Shut up!" they yelled at the same time together. "Jinx!"

"Chingling Wrap!" Kim cried. Chingling wrapped up a present and Kim gave it to Hayley 2.

"For me?" she asked, genuinely touched. Inside was a color bomb and Hayley 2 was soaked in color. More color than if you painted a [picture with skittles and red petals.

"Ratrrrrr!" Hayley 2 yelled in furious fury. Kim and Hayley boarded the train and Jerry and Chatot, dressed as conductors, drove it away from Train Town.


	63. Dreams were meant to be eaten

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 63: Dreams were meant to be eaten

"This is traim town?" Walker asked, staring at a demolition derby ring.

"I think the map reads Trap Town" Jerry said, shrugging.

"Wait, you sent us to a car crashing derby by mistake?" Walker asked.

"No, on purpose. I had front row tickets. You don't just give up front row tickets."

"The cap'n has a point" Chatot chimed in. "Tickets are like condoms. They need to be used as soon as you get them. Or, I've got a better joke..."

"And the ratings plunge" Walker groaned as the gang went to sit in their seats.

**Opening:**

The opening is run over by a bunny in a semi truck.

**Show moving at 86 miles an hour. So basically, time warp:**

The group exited the destruction and carnage that had been an arena full of cars and now looked as if sweet tooth had made it his home. That's right, it was now an ice cream factory. "They change so fast" Jerry commented.

"Yeah, espessially when you have magic fairies doing your every bidding" Walker scoffed. "As if faries are real."

"Too much television is bad for you" TJ chimed in.

"When?" the others asked. Tj shrugged and they drove to Traim Town in Hammerhead, a monster truck with a mind of her own.

"She's so sweet!" Kim squeeled. The truck tried to bite her, but Hayley and Jerry tossed sticks and being a car, Hammerhead was forced to give chase. That's the kiddie version, anyway. For all of you able to take mass torture, hammerhead was burned with a blow torch and Jerry had used his Slowking's water gun to blast it into a junkyard nearby.

"Where is Argenta at?" Walker asked, frowning.

"Didn't you battle her in johto?" Kalvin asked.

"Yeah, I think so." They approached a stage and noticed Argenta staring at them.

"Walker..."

"Argenta..."

"Cheesy burrito..." Kalvin said with a growly voice. He took a furious bite of it as Kim and Hayley stared at him. "What?"

Hayley sighed and walked on stage. "Argenta, I challenge you to a battle."

Argenta nodded. "Ok then. Let me warn you. I have Zapdos!" She tossed out a pokeball and Butterfree came out. "I must have given Zapdos to my half sister. This will do."

Hayley released her Gardevoir. "Let's dance." She looked over at her friends to noticed Kalvin wearing a rose in his mouth. "Not you!" she yelled, kicking him.

"Two more tangos and I get a free milkshake" Kalvin frowned, sulking.

"Anybody notice I don't have a banjo?" TJ asked, happy that the recurring joke had finally come to a close.

"Your shoes are untied" Kim said. Tj didn't look down. "Your shoes are still untied."

"You are not getting me with that agai..." he looked down and saw his shoes still tied. "Kim...that wasn't very nice."

"Nope" Kim giggled.

"Cap'n, I need to know why Hayley is using a pokemon weak to her opponents" Chatot squaked.

"I don't know" Jerry said ominously. His cellphone ringed. "And there is Kalvin's package." Kalvin opened it up to ind he had Fairy Godparents!

"Hi, I'm Cosmo!" a green haired fairy shouted happily.

"And I'm Wanda" a pink haired fairy said, slightly dismal. Cosmo looked at hayley. "oooh! SWho is she? She's hot!" Wanda glared at him. "I mean, I'm happily married and not attracted to that girl in any way?" he asked, shuddering. Wanda nodded and handed him a brownie. "Brownies..."

The battle was heating up as Argenta ordered her Butterfree to use Silver wind. The damage caused to Gardevoir was adding up and she looked fatigued. "Give it up, girlie" Argenta said, smiling.

"Not yet! Wish!"

"For what?" Cosmo asked, popping up a burrito with jam, a seven layer cake filled with rabbit's feet and a ten and a quarter leaf clover.

"I want some week old cheese" Kalvin wished. Cosmo wished it up for him and he grinned evily. "Time for payback, TJ... never ever hide my secret stash of beef on a stick."

"Who are you talking to, Kalvin?" Jerry asked, confused. He saw Kalvin talking to himself and holding a strange rock.

"Perhaps he is high" Chatot suggested. "Or it is the heat. It is pretty hot out here."

"Gardevoir, hypnosis!" Hayley cried. "You are getting sleepy..."

"I am getting very sleepy..." walker said in a trance like voice. Suddenly, Whitney showed up in a puff of smoke and cobwebs.

"Oooh! I love trances!" she squeeled. "walker, you love me."

"I love you" he said, still in a trance.

Hayley smacked her forehead. "Idiots, all of them..." She saw Butterfree sleeping. "Now use Dream eater." Gardevoir ate Butterfree's dreams and, as a result of using dream eater at a close range, also ate walker's dreams, which woke him up right before Whitney could kiss him.

"I have mace!" he cried, sparying her with cooking oil. "Whoops. I forgot about that."

"Why do you have cooking oil?" Jerry asked.

"I decided that after my pokemon journey ends, I'm going to be a chef. Maybe for a ship."

"I don't think that will happen" Chatot whispered to himself. "That would be like saying the entire group will become bounty hunters and Kim will join a group named Peta, a group similar to Peta."

"Really unlikely" Jerry agreed, thinking about becoming a pirate when he was finished with his journey.

Gardevoir had knocked out Butterfree and Argenta gave Hayley the Grudge symbol. "Hayley, just so you know, I now have a grudge against you and walker now."

"And I have a grudge against you too" Hayley said. The group headed for the last location they needed to go to obtain the last symbol in what could be the last chapter of this expansion series...or is it? You'll have to read and find out. Or not...


	64. kalvin plays pinball

Pokemon Sinnoh Expansion

Chapter 64: kalvin plays pinball

"This is the end, huh?" Walker asked, staring at the final area of Sinnoh called the Lot.

"Yep" Jerry agreed. "It's been a long journey, almost a year. Updates periodically and well, sometimes infrequently, but yeah. It ends in a parking lot."

"Can we have one more banjo joke?" Kalvin asked.

TJ waved his arms as Kalvin took hold of a random banjo. "No. no...don't do it." Kalvin tossed it at a car and it broke on impact.

"Nooooo...wait, I don't care anymore. I outgrew banjos." All of the banjos of the world were both sad and happy about this. You know, sad and happy...it feels like marriage, really. You're happy to be with the woman you love for the first night and then the sadness comes for the next forty plus years.

Jerry noticed a desk sitting in the parking lot. "Chatot...you know what I'm thinking?"

"I do cap'n. Go ahead and do the joke."

"Oh look Chatot! A desk made of...mahogony." Everyone laughed and finally, the car salesman stepped out of his office.

"Gentlemen and gentleladies, my name is Palmer, the last of the frontier brains of sinnoh. I'm also interested in selling you a car for a low intrest rate."

"I steal cars" Jerry replied. "For free."

"Oh...then what about if I give you a discount?"

"Hmmm..." Jerry said, thinking about it.

"It's my turn to fight" Kalvin said, taking a breath. "So what are the rules for this one? One on one?"

"Let's make this challeneging. Three on one."

Kalvin grinned. "I see you know how good of a trainer I am. Cosmo, you were right about this guy."

"Why are you talking to a steel wall?" Palmer wondered. "Regardless, I meant I use one pokemon and you get three. To win, you have to knock out my only pokemon."

"Oh...that's way too easy! Poliwrath, go!" It exploded from his pokemon ball.

"Dragonite, time to sell some extra insurance." He tossed out his dragon pokemon.

"Capn'n...I'm scared" Chatot whispered.

Jerry shook his head. "Chatot, dragons are pokemon, like everyone else. They deserve the same right to battle and brutally injure pokemon as all pokemon have. Of all types, of all races, of all regions..."

"Dragonite, hyperbeam" Palmer said calmly. Dragonite charged up energy and fired, knocking Poliwrath out instantly.

"Cap'n..." Chatot said, gulping.

"Chatot...I'm a little scared."

Hayley folded her arms. "This chapter would be more interesting if someone got hurt." She noticed Kim attacking TJ with a broken banjo. "Much better."

"Electrode...!" The moment the pokemon hit the cement, a hyper beam ripped into it and it was knocked out. "No way! That's..."

"Do not say OP" Flamerkid yelled, angry. "I am in the middle of copyrighting that. By the way, do any of you know where to find the society of dawn? I'm lost."

"Try back in the states, old bean" Jerry replied in a fake british accent.

"cap'n, you have an obsession with the british."

"Spot of tea, old chap?" he asked, looking at Hayley.

"I'm not old...or a chap. But I do want tea."

Kalvin gritted his teeth. "I have to use my most dependable pokemon to win this and those tickets to unova. Dunsparce, go!" He tossed out the...not sure what it actually is, really. A pokemon. It is a pokemon.

"Pokemon-american" Jerry corrected.

"We aren't even in america" Walker said.

"Don't need to be technical about it" jerry said, frowning. "You don't get tea."

"But...but..."

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush to finish the battle!" Palmer yelled. Dragonite dashed forward and prepared to strike.

"Glare attack" Kalvin ordered, hoping for this best. Dunsparce glared and tried to intimidate Dragonite. It didn't work, but the cute glare did make Dragonite stop out curiosity.

"Defense Curl and Rollout!" Dunsparce rolled into a ball and pinballed through the cars to hit Dragonite and knock it around. "Bonus points for hitting the red car!" Kalvin yelled.

"That's my car!" Palmer whined. After the tenth rollout, Dragonite was knocked out and Palmer handed Kalvin the car sale symbol and the tickets to Unova.

"Looks like we are going to Unova" Kalvin said.

"That means no more Whitney!" Walker grinned. He noticed someone hugging his waist. "Please tell me Dahlia is behind me."

Jerry shook his head. "No, it's Whitney."

He turned and smiled nervously. "Hi...stalker..."

"Who is Dahlia?" Whitney asked, tearing up. "Are you cheating on me? On us?" She began bawling loudly.

"I can't cheat on you, we never went out!" he watched his friends leaving him behind. "Not again!" He ran to get on the boat that was leaving for Unova.

After the boat set sail, Kim got a phone call. "Uh huh. Hello. This is Kim. Really? Cool!" She hung up the phone. "Ok guys, this is supertabulous! I got a job from the police department in unova! I'm going to be working for a guy named Quintin and I'm back with the police force...which means I won't be traveling with you guys anymore." A police helicopter picked her up off of the boat and flew away.

"Well, I'm sticking with the group" Hayley said. "They have a new professor in Unova and so I couldn't get the job. Somebody named juniper."

"He sounds like a dull, boring guy" Jerry said with a yawn.

"Totally" Chatot agreed.

"She's a 33 year old girl" Hayley said.

Jerry looked at Kalvin. "Grab the wheel. e are going to hunt a professor cougar."


End file.
